The 72nd Hunger Games SYOT
by someoneorother123
Summary: SYOT Closed but please still read. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Everyone" said Caesar Flickerman as he walked onto the stage. "As we all know it is almost time for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! We hope that this year will be action-packed and with twists and surprises at every corner".

I watched Caesar prance around on the stage telling people what to expect in the next hunger games. I really hoped it was good as last years games had been really boring. Rumour had gone around that the Head Gamemaker that year had been killed. This year there was a new one who had promised to make these hunger games the best yet.

Every year I watched the Hunger Games and every year I was glad that I lived in the Capitol and not in one of the districts. Every year I watched 23 kids die. Deep down I felt very bad about that but it was such good entertainment that I forgot about the deaths. I wonder what the district feel about the hunger games?

* * *

><p>Hi please submit either through review or pm. You can submit up to 3 tributes and please make them interesting and realistic. Here is the form and it is also so on my profile:<p>

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

History:

Family:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction or Reasoning:

Weapon of Choice:

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Preferred Training Score (this may change because if everyone puts that they get a 10 then some will change):

Preferred Opening Ceremony Costume (may change):

Interview Angle:

Alliances?:

Participation in Bloodbath (please remember that some tributes have to die in the bloodbath):

Preferred Death:

Thanks and I hope you submit


	2. Chapter 2- District 1 reapings

District 1 Reapings-

Aine O'Durran POV  
>Beep Beep Beep. I hear a noise as I slowly wake up. I close my eyes hoping to go back to sleep. Then I remember. It's reaping day. My eyes shoot open and I quickly get out of bed.<p>

When I sit down at the table for breakfast my dad asks me "So reaping day today". Reaping day is where two kids between 12 and 18. One girl and one boy, are chosen to compete in the annual Hunger Games. There are 24 tributes in total and they each have too fight to the death until there is one winner. In District 1 it is an honour to win and some crazy people voluntarily choose to go into the games. I am not one of those people, my family already has enough money being one of the richest in District 1.

Normally I wouldn't be stressed about the reaping as even if I get reaped it is likely that someone will volunteer for me, my name is only in 5 times. But this year rumour has been going around that nobody has been selected to volunteer. Meaning that whoever gets reaped will go into the arena. I hope it isn't me.

Caelan Spirits POV-  
>I pick up the sword and twirl it around in my hands. I love swords. They are such good weapons and one strike could instantly kill you.<p>

I am in the Training Centre where kids train to become tributes for the hunger games. We go every day after school to train and on days where we don't have school. Most kids who can afford it in District 1 train and hope to be selected to volunteer when they are older. I am hoping to get selected next year as that is my last chance to.

For some reason the trainers decided not to pick volunteers for this year. I don't know why, but I overheard them whispering about these games being particulalry dangerous. I guess that just means whoever gets picked is in. I hope I get reaped. Then I can show all those older, stronger and meaner kids how the games really work. I put the sword down and head back over to my house to get ready for the reaping.

Aine O'Durran POV-  
>I choose a white dress for the reaping and quickly pull it on. I don't want to be late. It gets you into big trouble. I brush my hair and quickly head to the reaping.<p>

My parents are already there as is most of the district. It is compulsory to go unless you want to get publicly whipped by the peacekeepers. After getting my name signed off I stand in a group of other 16 year old girls. Our escort Venus walks to the stage. She introduces herself and chats on about why we have the games and how they work.

Then she moves over to the girls reaping bowl and picks out a name. She walks back to the microphone and says the name in a slow, clear voice "Aine O'Durran".

Caelan Spirits POV-  
>I watch as a tall very pretty girl walks to the stage. Venus asks for volunteers but nobody come forward. She looks a bit surprised as District 1 normally has volunteers every year. I look at the girl. Her face shows no sign of emotion so I don't know if she is happy, sad, angry or scared.<p>

I don't recognise her and have never seen her around the Training Centre. I watch as Venus moves to the boys bowl and pulls out a name. I desperately hope that it is me. It is. Venus calls out the name "Caelan Spirits". I walk to the stage with my head held high, very happy that I finally get the chance to represent my district. Venus calls out to everyone "Happy Hunger Games!" And the reaping is over.

Aine O'Durran POV-  
>I am in shock. This wasn't meant to be happening. Someone should have volunteered for me. The rumours must have been true. I am marched by Peacekeepers into a small room in the Justice Building.<p>

My mother and father immediately run in and my mother starts crying. They don't want me in the games, my father purposefully didn't let me train because he wanted to make sure that I never got in. We don't speak much just mostly sit and try and figure out what we are going to do. The peacekeepers come back to take them away and I manage to choke out 4 words "remember, I love you". Then the door shuts and just like that they are gone.

Caelan Spirits POV-  
>In the justice building I am surrounded by my friends from the training centre. All congratulating me and telling me how lucky I am.<p>

I think I am lucky too but every now and then a bit of doubt creeps into my mind and reminds me that I might not live, my parents come in and like my friends congratulate me. But I know that they are hiding something. Fear and worry that I might not make it back alive. We talk about my strategies in the arena and how to get sponsors. Then I am taken away and board a train that will take me far away to the Capitol.

* * *

><p>Hi guys I hope you like the story so far. I know my grammar isn't great and that some words might be messed up because my spellcheck is going all whacko and I don't know how to fix it. But please keep submitting tributes. I only have eight. These are the tributes that are taken:<p>

District 1 male and female

District 2 male and female

District 4 male and female

District 5 female

District 6 male

District 7 male and female

District 9 female

District 10 male

District 12 female


	3. Chapter 3- District 2 reapings

District 2 Reapings

Beau Jacobson-  
>I start to wake in the early hours of the morning to the sound of my younger brother Asher chattering away. Probably to Miracle my half-sister who has looked after us ever since I was 12.<p>

When I was 7 my parents were killed by the stupid so-called Capitol. My brothers Ryder, Asher and I were put in the orphanage until one day Miracle turned up claiming to be our half-sister and took us in. She really was a miracle taking us in, the orphanage had been terrible.

A good feeling overcame me as I realised that today was finally my chance to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I quickly got up and rushed downstairs, I grabbed a bit of toast from Miracle who looked at me with surprise "What are you doing up so early you normally sleep in?" I smirked at her and rushed out the door to the training centre. A crowd of kids were already surrounding the notice board, waiting to see who had been chosen to represent District 2. I rushed forward and read the names.

_District 2 female volunteer- Regan Arcley_  
><em>District 2 male volunteer- Beau Jacobson<em>

Regan Arcley-

"Now Regan, remember to never hesitate with your strike" says my father. I am training to hopefully become a peacekeeper. I mostly train at the academy but my father sometimes gives me lessons as well.

I throw my knife and it hits the target in the bullseye. Perfect. I smile and walk over to the Training Academy to see if I have made it as a peacekeeper. The academy trains kids to become peacekeepers as well as tributes in the Hunger Games. Most of the kids are crowding around another announcement on the notice board but I walk over to the other notice.

_Accepted Peackeepers-_  
><em>Deila Peters<em>  
><em>Franco Desmond<em>  
><em>Glory Johnston<em>  
><em>Annis Puller<em>  
><em>Nero Token<em>

My name is not on the list. I now never have the chance to become a peacekeeper. My life dream has been dashed. I notice the other announcement. The volunteers for the Hunger Games. I gasp. I am the District 2 female volunteer.

Beau Jacobson-  
>I am surrounded by my friends and other trainees slapping me on the back and congratulating me. I am stunned. I have always wanted to win the hunger games. To become famous, rich and for the glory of winning. We have never been that poor, but we haven't been rich either.<p>

"Beau, come on" I hear Ryder say. I join him as we walk to the District Square for the reapings, Miracle and Asher are already there. We get our fingers pricked and are told to move to our designated areas. I stand with a clump of other 18 year old boys and our escort Taliana walks onto the stage excitedly. The same thing happens has every year. She reads the Treaty of Treason and the mayor makes a speech about the games. Then finally Taliana walks over to the boys reaping bowl and picks out a name.

"Asher Jacobson" she reads out in an excited voice. Asher walks out from the 13 year old boys section and I yell "I volunteer". Asher grins at me as I walk to the stage. "And what's your name?" Taliana asks. "Beau Jacobson" I reply.

Regan Arcley-  
>I never would have believed that I would be selected to volunteer as a tribute. I have always trained to be a peacekeeper but I never thought I was good enough to go into the Games.<p>

"Wait" I think to myself "If I win the Games then maybe they will accept me as a peacekeeper!". As I think to myself I notice that Taliana has already called out the male tribute. I see a massive 18 year old standing on the stage as Taliana moves to call put the girls name "Deila Peters" she calls out. I recognise her name from the Peacekeepers list. She is 16 as well and I knew her quite well.

"I volunteer" I shout out and am escorted to the stage by peacekeepers. "What's your name?" Asks Taliana "Regan Arcley" I reply. "Well then congratulations to our District 2 tributes for the 72nd games, Beau and Regan" she cries before we are taken into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

Beau Jacobson-  
>"You can win this, I know you can" says Miracle inside the Justicd Building. I wave my hand dismissively "of course I'll win I've been training for 6 years, the next time you see me we'll be living in a house in Victors Village". Ryder and Asher stand beside her. We all look alike with piercing blue eyes and curly hair.<p>

"But what if you don't win?" Asks Ryder anxiously. "Then you'll have to win for me" I reply. Ryder has been training too but he's only 15 so he still has another 3 reapings left. We hug eachother and say our final goodbyes and they are taken out. I sit in the room for a while. I have no other visitors, probably because I have no friends. I'm not much of a people person.

Regan Arcley-  
>"Why did you volunteer?" Asks my father. "My name was put down for volunteering so I had to and anyway if I win I'll surely become a peacekeeper" I reply. "If you win" says my sister Harper. She's 19 and has never really been interested in the Games or becoming a peacekeeper.<p>

"Just because you have never had I dream in your life doesn't mean I can't have any" I yell at her. I don't know why but I sometimes lose my temper like that and I am angry at Harper for suggesting that I might not win. Of course I'll win. Then I realise how I am, really feeling, scared.

Scared that I might not survive, that I'll never get to live a normal life. But there's not turning back now. "Whoah, Whoah calm down" my sister replies. Then the peacekeepers come back and announce that we only have 2 minutes left. I finish our goodbyes quickly and as they walk out I realise that Harper is crying.

Then we are taken to the station to board a train that will take us away to the Capitol.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked that Chapter. Please remember to review as I want to know if you are actually reading. And please send in more tributes! Remember you can send in 3.<p>

And I am also setting up a poll on my profile for you to vote for your favourite tribute so far so please vote! And another poll for you to vote on your favourite arena.

Again thanks for reading.

And I just thought I might add that I'm not doing any Romance.

a. Because I dislike reading romance stories

b. Because I have had no romantic experiences (hey give me a break I'm not even a teenager yet)


	4. Chapter 4- District 3 reapings

District 3 Reapings-

Marie Circuit -  
>I toss and turn in my bed as I dream. In my dream I have been reaped and am in the arena. I watch as massive giants leer over me with clubs, swords and other weapons I don't know. The biggest stand with a sword about to kill me when I wake up shaking. It is the reaping today and I am very scared. Scared because it is my first reaping where I have a disabled arm. My arm was paralysed from my elbow down about 6 months ago in a factory explosion that also killed my father.<p>

I get out of bed and walk into our kitchen. "Morning" I say to my mother and my younger brother Byte putting on a fake cheery voice. They look up at me but don't say anything. I think we're all very nervous today. I sigh. If I get reaped today then I want to spend my remaining time actually talking to my family. They don't understand what it's like. My mother can barely remember her reapings and my brother is only 9. I eat quickly then head back to our bedroom to get changed.

I pull on a simple dress and hunt under my bed trying to find something. I pull out the small crumpled picture of my father. It's one of the only things I have left of him. He looks like the adult version of Byte. They both had brown hair and blue eyes. I have his blue eyes but I have blonde hair. I scrunch it into my pocket and walk back into the kitchen "I'm ready to go" I say.

Jarvis Stark-

"Jarvis, get up its reaping day" My father yells from downstairs. I groan as I roll out of bed and quietly walk down the stairs. My father is fiddling around with some machine he made but it isn't turning out well. I roll my eyes and show him how to fit the clip into the circuit. I've always been told that I'm really great with computers and have already started working in the tech factory. I grab a roll for breakfast and start to eat it. My dad and I don't really consider eachother family, more friends. My mother died in childbirth and I know my father hasn't forgiven me. He tries but he still has had trouble forgiving. I don't even call him Dad I call him Tony (Tony Stark, Jarvis Stark *shakes head in disbelief*).

I pull on some clean clothes and race out the door to meet my friends. For some reason a lot of people are really shy in District 3. I know I'm not. I'm considered the charismatic joker of my friends. Though I'm told that a lot of my jokes are a bit offensive. I spot my friends Static, Watt and Tric standing on the corner of the street. I rush up to them "So reapings today, are you nervous?" I ask. They all nod, obviously they are too nervous to speak. I laugh "Come on lighten up its not like any of us are going to get reaped" I say. But I know that I am very nervous too.

After that they calm down a bit. Well they start talking. I check my watch and gasp. It's almost time for the reaping and you do not want to be late for the reaping. The peacekeepers are tough in District 3 and you don't want to get on their wrong side. I wave goodbye to my friends and start running to the square.

Marie Circuit-  
>"Bye" I say to my mum and Byte. Then I join the queue of kids waiting to get their fingers pricked. After I get my finger pricked I walk over to the middle of the crowd of kids hoping that they won't get reaped. I watch as the mayor says a speech before reading the treaty of treason.<p>

Then our escort Vivian walks to the stage. He seems very excited today. He eagerly walks over to the girls reaping bowl and hunts around for a bit before pulling out a name. Ha reads it out to the crowd "Marie Circuit". The name sounds familiar and it echoes around in my head until I realise with a shock.

Marie Circuit is me.

Jarvis Stark-  
>I see a blonde haired girl walking from the 15 year olds section. Vivian asks for volunteers but no one comes forward. No one in their right mind would want to compete in the Hunger Games. Vivian then picks a boys name and reads it out. "Jarvis Stark".<p>

I hear a gasp from someone in the crowd as I walk to the stage. I try to just look blank and show no emotion but inside I an terrified. Again Vivian asks for volunteers and again no one comes forward. "Happy Hunger Games" shouts Vivian before we are taken off stage and into the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes.

My first visitors are Static, Watt and Tric. They burst through the door and Watt says "God Jarvis I'm really sorry" I see Tric struggling to bite back tears. "I'll miss you" he says and tries to choke out more words but I can't hear it. Static waves goodbye and says " We'll be going for you" before they walk out the door and away from my life. I sit waiting for a while before I hear another knock on the door.

This time its my dad. "Jarvis" he says quietly when he walks into the room. I wonder what it will be like for him if I don't come back. If he has to spend the rest of his life alone. I know I have to come back for him "Tony, I promise I'll come back for you, I will" he smiles sadly and says "It wasn't your fault your mother died" then he presses a scrap of paper into my hand, hugs me then leaves the room. I look down at the scrap paper. It is a picture of a young woman. I turn it around and it says Your Mother. She looks a lot like me. I smile and slip it into my pocket and wait.

Marie Circuit-  
>"Marie, I don't want you to go" Byte says. "I'm sorry but I have to go, but I'll try to come back" I reply. My mother is sitting in a chair her shoulder hunched. I wonder what it must be like to lose a husband and a daughter in 6 months. Probably terrible. I don't think I'll ever come back to District 3. But I want to help others get back to their districts and families. I want to help them win.<p>

Byte is still crying sp I get up and walk over to my mother. "Mum?" I ask then whisper to her "I'm scared" "I know" she replies. Then my whole family just sits their thinking. Finally I hear a knock on the door and I know our time is up. I am taken away to the train that will take me far away from District 3. And I don't know if I'll ever be back.

* * *

><p>7 reapings done! I'm only accepting a couple more tributes before I make more bloodbaths. So get your submissions in now. All of Districts 1-7 are filled up.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5- District 4 reapings

Hi guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm not doing the reapings in order, just in whatever districts I get 2 tributes. Without further ado I present to you the District 4 reapings.

* * *

><p>District 4 Reapings-<p>

Alyssa Turner POV-  
>I wake up just as the sun is beginning to rise. Today is the day of the reaping. The day I volunteer to go into the games.<p>

I look over and see that my sister Alannah is still asleep. I get up and quickly get dressed before running down to the beach. I pass mostly small houses and a few shops. I live in the poorer part of District 4. Sunrise is my favourite time of day as I can be completely alone and do whatever I want. I walk along the beach, the water looks so beautiful with the sun rising across it.

As I walk I am over come by emotions. I don't know if I should be happy that I was lucky enough to be chosen to represent District 4 by the trainers, sad that I am leaving my family or nervous that the I might actually die.

Jace Mitten POV-  
>I wake up early on the morning of the reapings. Today is finally my chance to volunteer for the hunger games, to show my brother Clive that I am just as good as he is.<p>

Clive won the 67th games and I have always felt that I am in his shadow ever since. He has now moved out so it is just me and my father who live at my house. My mother died of leukaemia 6 years ago. We are quite wealthy as we got a large amount of money from when Clive won the games. I hear a knock on the door and run to answer it. It is Clive with his wife Libra and 2 daughters Coral and Theta. They live in a house in Victors Village. They walk in and Libra gives me some breakfast she prepared earlier. My dad comes into the kitchen.

"Morning" he says "Well Jace today's the big day, I can't wait until you win imagine what it'll be like having two kids who are victors".

I can't wait until I win too."If you win" a voice says inside my head but I brush it away, of course I will win. I have trained my whole life too.

Alyssa Turner POV-  
>By the time a make it back to my house the rest of my family is already up. My mother and father, my brothers Arex, Assan and Ali and my sister Alannah. I quickly eat my breakfast in silence. I know my family is worried about me, they don't want me to volunteer but I have to. I was chosen.<p>

Ali and Alannah are only 10 so they don't know much about the games, Assan is 12 so this year is his first reaping but he definitely won't get reaped, but Arex who is 15 is very worried about me.

We make our way to the district square as it is almost time for the reaping. I stand in a group of 17 year old girls and listen to our escort Grander babble on about the Treaty of Treason and other stuff. Then he moves over to the reaping bowl and picks out a name.

"Sandra Collins". She lives on my street so I know her quite well, she is only 14. I rush forward and yell "I volunteer". I am taken to the stage. Sandra quietly whispers to me "Thank-you".

Jace Mitten POV-  
>It is now time for the boys. Grander picks out a name and reads it out. "Jace Mitten". I am surprised, I knew I was volunteering but I didn't expect to get reaped. I walk to the stage confidently.<p>

Grander asks for volunteers but nobody steps forward. I am then marched into the Justice Building where my father, Clive and his family rush in. "Good luck" Clive says and hands me a bracelet made of seaweed. "It was my token in my games" he says. I take it. I have always hated Clive ever since he won his games but now that I realise I may never see him again I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

Coral says to me "Good luck Uncle Jace I know you can win".I smile at her I love her and her little sister Theta they are only 2 and 4 but know me between than most people. Then Clive and his family walk out. "You can do it" my dad says in his rough voice before turning away and walking out.

Alyssa Turner POV-  
>Alannah runs into the room crying "I don't want you to go" she sobs into my shoulder. Now that I have volunteered I don't want to go either but there's no turning back now.<p>

The rest of my family walks in. Arex has tears running down his face "you shouldn't have volunteered" he says. Assan and Ali also look like they are trying to choke back tears. My father hands me a locket, inside I see a picture of the 7 of us together.

Tears start running down my face. Why did I volunteer? But I know I have to win to get back to my family. The peacekeepers come back and take my family out and I am marched to the train, maybe never to see my family or District 4 again.

* * *

><p>I hope you likes it, please tell me what you think. Here is the current tribute list. Please keep submitting tributes, remeber you can submit up to 3.<p>

District 1 female- Aine O'Durran, 16- The Song of Felines

District 1 male- Caelan Spirits, 17- The Song of Felines

District 2 female- Regan Arcley, 16- Eneyla Arcamenal

District 2 male- Beau Jacobson, 18- ForeverYoung362

District 4 female- Alyssa Turner, 17- 7oaks302

District 4 male- Jace Mitten, 16- Hermy Bee

District 5 female- RESERVED- coolcattime

District 6 male- Horne Redlow, 15- 7oaks302

District 7 female- Alexia Murnoe, 17- Semperfi91

District 7 male- Davy Hertle, 12- Hermy Bee

District 9 female- Fawn Anderson, 13- 7oaks302

District 10 male- Ralph Idife, 14- Hermy Bee

District 12 female- Maia Brooten, 16- Aranwen

All other spots are open.


	6. Chapter 6- District 5 Reapings

District 5 reapings-

Ray Gerico-  
>I race through the streets of our district hoping nobody is following me. I have a loaf of bread from the bakery and some thread from the tailors. Trying to get home before my parents realise I was out. Out begging and stealing food. If they ever found out I'd be in serious trouble. But if it wasnt for the food I steal my family would probably be dead.<p>

I quietly sneak through the wooden door to our house. I stare in shock at the person in the kitchen hoping it isn't my mother. "What are you doing?" I breathe in relief. It is only my 11 year old sister Nitya. "Just getting food" I reply befor setting the loaf of bread I stole from the bakery on the table. I am in luck because my mother walks in just after I hide the food. "Oh your already up, remember its the reaping today" she says. I gasp. I completely forgot about the reaping.

My 9 year old brother Kern soon walks in his head hanging down. He must have remembered it was the reaping. My father soon follows and our family eats our small meal in silence.

Luna Bayers-  
>I stretch out my arms and yawn. I have slept very well last night, to worried about the reaping today. My sister Naomi is still asleep her small body curled up with her blankets. This time next year it will be her first reaping. I head downstairs. We live above our tailoring shop that my parents own. I am about to turn the closed sign to open when I realise today is the reaping so no one works.<p>

I notice some thread on the floor. That can't be right because my parents always are very neat and tidy. It must have been a theif. The poorer people of District 5, the factory workers don't really need to steal as they still have enough money to survive. It must have been a homeless person or an unemployed person. I try to look for footprints but whoever it was wiped them away as I still see traces of mud on the floor.

I walk into the kitchen where my mother and father are talking quietly "Someone's stole from us again" I announce. They just sigh and continue talking. I get myself a loaf of bread and smother butter all over it. I then make another one for Naomi. Naomi walks in already dressed for the reaping. I quickly eat my loaf of bread before heading upstairs to get dressed.

Ray Gerico-  
>"Quick, Hurry up or we'll be late" Nitya shouts to us. I quickly pull on my best top before following the rest of my family out the door. I help my father out and push him along in his wheelchair. He has had to use a wheelchair ever since a factory accident that paralysed his legs. Both my parents are unemployed so we have no money. We walk along the grid-like pattern of streets, passing house after house before finally arriving in the square.<p>

I get my finger pricked and am told to move to the 15 year old boys area. I am in the middle now and the closer I get to the front the more scared I get. I stare at the bowl. My name is in it 24 times but I don't want to think about it. Our escort a horrible woman named Ursula walks to the stage dressed in purple from head down. Our mayor follows. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason which I've heard every year. Ursula jumps up and down very excited, how can you get excited about watching children die?

Luna Bayers-  
>Ursula our escort strides over to the girl reaping bowl and carefully selects a name right down near the bottom of the bowl. She then reads the name out "Luna Bayers".<p>

I look around to see who got reaped. "Luna Bayers" Ursula reads again. With a shock I realise that Luna Bayers is me. I hear the cry of a little girl, probably Naomi and I walk to the stage, terrified. I get to the stage and Ursula asks for volunteers. I cross my fingers hoping someone volunteers for me. But no one does. Ursula moves on to the boys and reads out a name "Ray Gerico".

I watch the tall boy about my age walk to the stage with his head hanging down. Another cry rings out this time coming from a boy. I see a young boy crying in the crowd. His sister looks up at me and I realise she is Nitya Gerico. The girl who bullies my sister. Anger surges through me. Naomi has been bullied ever since I can remember by Nitya and her gang. I have had to protect her all the time. Now nobody can.

Ray Gerico-  
>I know the girl who got reaped, our sisters are in the same class. I am taken into a small room inside the Justice Building to say goodbyes. I still can't believe I got reaped. Why me? Why not the hundreds of other children eligible to be reaped?<p>

My family walks or is wheeled in my fathers case, into the room. Kern has obviously been crying. "I don't want you to die" he cries into my shoulder. I close my eyes and whisper to him "I won't, I promise to come home". Nitya walks up to me "Ray, I bully the other girl who got reaped sister" she says to me. I stare at her in shock, I didn't know she bullied. "I'm sorry, Luna, might try to kill you because of me" she bawls. I hug her then move to my parents.

A thought strikes me. Who will steal and be and borrow for my family now that I'm leaving?. I have to tell my parents I steal. I do and they nod "I know" my mother says. "I'll steal for you" Nitya pipes up but my mother shakes her head wearily. The peacekeepers come back and take them away. "No" I yell "Please, remember me" I tell them before I get one last glance at them. Then the door shuts.

Luna Bayers-  
>I have a lot of people coming to say goodbye to me so the room is quite crowded. Naomi hold my hand "Please come home" she says tears pouring down her face. My friends have already said goodbye and the Peacekeepers are coming back to take my family away. I hug everyone one last time, knowing I'll never hug them again. I know I'm not coming home. I'd have to beat everyone including the skilled trained tributes from District 1,2 and 4. And that's assuming all the other tributes have no skills either.<p>

The Peacekeepers come back and I am left alone. Soon I am escorted onto a train. I sit myself down and stare out the window. It has just started to rain so it seems even the clouds are crying for me. And I am crying too.

* * *

><p>District 5 reapings and the 5th reapings I've put up. I am almost halfway through the reapings! I will be creating bloodbath tributes like Ray at random times so I can keep the reapings going. There are 5 spots left for tributes and then I'll fill the rest with bloodbaths so you don't have to worry about your tribute being a bloodbath. Unless you want them too. If you want you can PM me bloodbath tributes. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7- District 6 reapings

District 6 Reapings

Kasi Forman-  
>"Kasi, wake up!" That's what I wake up too on the morning of the reapings. I groan and roll out of bed before walking downstairs to the kitchen. The rest of my family is already up. My mother hands me some rolls of bread that I eat for breakfast. I am grateful that I actually have a substantial breakfast unlike most of our district. My father earns a bit of money from the Capitol because he is part of a small group of people in District 6 that secretly create weapons for the Capitol.<p>

I vaguely hear a knock on the door and my older brother Woods gets up to answer it. It is my older sister Eren. She's 25 and lives on the otherside of the district. The poorer part because she teaches at the school there. "I just came to wish Kasi luck at the reapings today". I drop my roll as I remember what day it is today. How could I forget?

I'm the only person in my family eligible for the reaping. There is another knock on the door and Woods sighs in exasperation before going to answer it. This time it is my older brother Simon with his wife and son Dorian. They've probably come to wish me luck too. And you need luck today.

Horne Redlow-  
>I finally make it to the top of the hill. I'm standing in front of the massive factory where we make cars, trains, hovercrafts and other types of transport. I look out over the valley and I can see the whole of District 6. Most of it is covered in small houses all connected to eachother and streets laid out in a grid. Over in the far corner as far away from the factory as possible, is where the rich people of District 6 live. The shopkeepers and engineers. District 6 isn't very big and most people work in the factory.<p>

I go back down the long path to the streets. I rush along passing house after house. They all look the same and are all connected. I finally reach my house and open the door "I'm back" I announce to my family who are sitting in our tiny kitchen eating breakfast. Nobody is talking. We are all too nervous about the reaping. For the first time all 3 of us are in the Reaping. I pull up a chair next to my older brother Apollo. He's 16 and his name is in the reaping 27 times and I know we're all worried for him. My name is only in 6 times. Apollo has taken tesserae for the whole family since he was eligible. I refused to let him take tesserae for me though.

After our silent breakfast is finished I go into our shared bedroom and pull on my best clothes. I hear someone walk in but I don't know who it is "Horne, Horne what if I get reaped?" I turn around and see my 12 year old brother Aron. It's his first reaping so of course he's worried. I wave my hand "Of course you won't get reaped your names only in once". He still looks worried as he pulls on his best clothes.

Kasi Forman-  
>"Are your ready Kasi?" I look out the window and see my best friend Marti. I don't have many friends except Marti and another boy Tio who's my neighbour. I rush out the door and we run all the way to the square. I've been friends with Marti ever since I was 9. We stop in the line of kids waiting to get their fingers pricked. Tio comes up to me. "Good luck you two" he says before walking away. Tio is like a brother to me and one of my best friends even though he's 19.<p>

I turn around as its my turn to get my finger pricked. I then move off with Marti too the rest of the 15 year old girls. Soon enough our escort Oiuni or something like, that walks to the stage. She grins as she invites the Mayor to read out the Treaty of Treason. Then its time for the name to be drawn. Oiuni rushes over to the girls reaping bowl eager to see who will be selected. She chooses a name and I desperately hope its not me.

Then in her high-pitched voice she announces the tribute "Kasidelia Forman".

Horne Redlow-  
>I turn around trying to see who was reaped. I see a girl a bit older than me walking to the stage. I see another girl trying to run to her but she is stopped by peacekeepers. Oiuni congratulates her then moves on to the boys. She picks a name around the middle of the bowl and carefully unfolds it. I cross my fingers desperately hoping its not Apollo or Aron. It isn't.<p>

"The male tribute for the 72nd games is Horne Redlow". I stare in horror at our escort who just called out my name. Next to me people are muttering and pushing me forward. Before I know it I am on the stage and facing the audience. I see Aron looking shocked in the front row. I also see Apollo near the back of the crowd staring at me tears pouring down his face. My parents are also crying. Oiuni congratulates us and we are taken by the peacekeepers to the Justice Building.

Kasi Forman-  
>I'm still shocked. I was reaped. My name out of the thousands of slips that were in the bowl. Why me? I hear a knock on the door and my family walks in. My mother, father, brothers and sister are all there. Eren rushes over to hug me "I'm so sorry" she says. Simon has a shocked look on his face as he carries Dorian over to me. I look at Dorian still sleeping. He was only born a few months ago. "Please let him remember me when I die" I ask him. "If you die" Woods says.<p>

I shake my head. I don't want to give my family any false hope. It'll just make them sadder when I die. My mother hugs me and my father starts ranting about the Capitol. He's always hated the Capitol but he must hate them even more now. Unfortunately the Peacekeepers hear him and drag him out "Dad!" I yell and he only has time to say "Remember what I-" before the door shuts. I hug my family one last time before they walk out sad looks on their faces.

My next visitors are Marti and Tio. "I'm so sorry I would've volunteered but I was too shocked to even say anything!" Marti says as soon as she runs into the room flinging her arms over me. "Marti, when I'm gone please keep building things" I say to her. Marti loves building and creating things just like my dad. She nods and tries to say something but nothing comes out. Tio approaches me awkwardly "I'm really sorry" he says looking down at his feet. "Don't do anything dangerous" I tell him. He hates the Capitol and would do anything to stop them and the Games. If I die then I'm sure he'd do something terrible that might get him killed. "Please follow your dream" I tell him. He's been apprenticed to the mayor as his new assistant and I know that one day he wants to become mayor and possibly stop the games. Then the peacekeepers come and I only get to say one last goodbye before they are gone too.

Horne Redlow-  
>I think my whole family is in shock. Aron stands cowering near the door crying into his hands. My father keeps shaking his head as if this isn't actually happening. But it is and I am going into the Hunger Games. I watch it every year on television, I watch the tributes get killed, I watch them fight, I watch them starve and each year I wish more and more that I won't get put in the games. Now my nightmare has become reality.<p>

I try to tell my family something but all that comes out is a choked sound. "It's okay" my mother says in her soothing voice. It sparks a memory of her singing a lullaby to me when I was little but that memory only makes me cry harder. I hear footsteps and know the peacekeepers are coming. I hug my parents and brothers before the peacekeepers burst through and takes them away. Probably Forever.

* * *

><p>District 6 the 6th reapings. I'm halfway through them (pumps fist in the air) anyway Thankyou lovely readers for your tributes and reviews And please remember to vote on the poll.<p>

Also I have two other stories the 76th hunger games (which has 1 review!) and is about the Capitols revenge if the rebellion failed. I also have one called Tribute which is about another tribute in the 74th games. It is complete. They aren't SYOTs but I would love it if you checked them out. Thanks!

I just realised something. How am I going to kill all these tributes? They're all amazing...


	8. Chapter 8- District 7 reapings

District 7 Reapings-

Davy Hertle-  
>"Wake up sleepy head". Peck my bunkmates voice is the first thing I wake up to in the morning. I open my eyes and see that the 7 other boys in my dorm are already up. I live in the orphanage as my parents abandoned me when I was 3 years old. Nobody has heard from them since.<p>

I hate the orphanage, all the boys tease me and I have no friends. With a sinking feeling I remember what day it is, reaping day. Today is my first reaping, about half of my dorm is only 11 so they don't have to worry about being reaped. But I do.

As we walk down the narrow corridor to breakfast I remind myself that my name is only in the reaping twice. Once because I have to and once for tessarae. Everyone in the orphanage is forced to take out tesserae. For breakfast we have the same thing as always yucky sludge which they call porridge. Then we are sent back to our rooms to get dressed for the reaping.

Alexia Munroe-  
>I swing my axe into the log. I am training for the games just in case I ever get reaped, I have trained ever since I was 12. I walk back into our small wooden house. My dad isn't up yet so I get out some bread I made last night. My father walks in. He is very drunk today, I give him a bit of bread. He glares at me and starts to eat it.<p>

My father has always hated me ever since I was born. My mother died during childbirth and my father has blamed me ever since and has become addicted to morphing and drink. I have pretty much had to raise myself.

We used to be quite rich for District 7 but my father spent most of the money on morphing and alcohol. He also quit his job so I have to work in the lumber industry instead of going to school just so we can have a little bit of money. I hate him for it.

Davy Hertle-  
>I pick up a picture I drew of what I imagine my parents to be like. I love drawing and it was one of the first drawings I ever drew. I stuff it into my pocket just in case I get reaped. Then in a crowd of other boys and girls from the orphanage I make my way to the District square.<p>

We get our fingers pricked then move into our areas. I stand next to a boy called Frederick. He is very quiet and probably the person I am closest to in our dorm. He barely ever speaks but at least he doesn't bully me. Our escort a woman named Queenie starts talking into the microphone. She recites the Treaty of Treason and explains what the Hunger Games is. Like we don't already know.

Alexia Munroe-

I run towards the district square. I am already late and if I miss the reaping I will be in big trouble. I make it just in time to get my finger pricked before moving towards a group of other 17 year old girls.

I stare at the reaping bowl. My name is in that bowl 18 times. The escort moves towards the bowl to pick out a name. "Yvonne Brien" she reads out. A small 12 year old girl moves towards the stage looking very scared. A thought crosses my head. "Why should this little girl be forced to fight to the death instead of me" I have seen her before she seems to have at least 5 younger siblings. All who would be affected if she died. I on the other hand have no one who will miss me.

Before I know it I have rushed forward and yelled "I volunteer".

Davy Hertle-  
>I look with surprise at the red-haired girl that has just volunteered for Yvonne. Yvonne is in my class at school and I know her quite well. But District 7 never has volunteers. Queenie looks very excited as she asks the girl her name "Alexia Munroe" the girl replies.<p>

Then Queenie moves to pick out the boys name. I cross my fingers hoping it isn't me. "Davy Hertle" she reads out. I start to shake as I walk to the stage but I force myself to not cry. We are then taken to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. Nodody will come to see me. I take out my drawing of my parents and pretend that they are visiting me.

Strangely there is a knock on the door and Frederick walks in. "I just wanted you to know that I have always wanted to be your friend and good luck" he says in a quiet voice before walking out. I sit trying to figure out what that means. Why would he want to be my friend?

Alexia Munroe-  
>I am locked inside a small room in the Justice Building. My father walks in, very drunk. "G-good luck" he says in a slurred voice before collapsing on the floor. The peacekeepers come and take him away and I am by myself again.<p>

I see a group of people at the door and they walk in. It is Yvonne and her mother, father and 5 siblings. Her mother is also pregnant. "Thank you so much for volunteering for me and remember that I'm going for you the whole time" she says tears running down her face "You can win" her 10 year old brother adds. Her father thanks me and gives me a small bracelet he had made. I slip it on before the peacekeepers come back to take me out to the train.

* * *

><p>Well that's the District 7 reaping I hope you enjoyed it. Please keep submitting tributes, I have 11 so far and another reserved. Thank-you to everyone that has submitted a tribute. Anyway this is about the sponsor system, I am going to let everyone send 3 gifts to tributes. If you want to sponsor someone send me a PM with whatever gift you want to send to the tribute. Please make it reasonable like not a gun, cannon or hovercraft or something stupid like that. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9- District 8 reapings

District 8 Reapings-

Dylan Prisco-  
>I sit down at the dining table in our small kitchen. I grab some of the disgusting ration food we get and start to eat it. My father, grandfather and older sister join us. Like every meal I notice the empty seat my mother used to sit on. She died a year ago but I still haven't really gotten over it. I look out the window at the dark sky and hundreds of apartment buildings and factories stretching out as far as I can see.<p>

District 8 is the second biggest district in population but one of the smallest in land size. At least that's what I've read. I really love reading but unfortunately in District 8 reading isn't valued very highly. I do own a few books as we aren't that poor. In the distance I can see the tall cramped apartments where the poorest people in the District live. And where my friend used to live.

I turn back to my family who have already started eating. We're all very nervous as tomorrow is the reaping. And the unthinkable might happen. I could get reaped. I suddenly wonder that if I get taken to the Capitol I might see Lacie. Lacie was my best friend until about 4 years ago when she was caught stealing and taken to the Capitol and turned into an Avox. She was three years older than me and so in my eyes, knew everything. She would tell me things about a rebellion, and something beyond District 12. When I repeated these things to my family they would all tell me to never talk about it.

I finish the last of my small meal, so I stand up and walk into my room grateful to be away from that silent meal. I fumble under my bed until I find a book. I pull it out, its a photo album of all the photos I've collected. I hear footsteps and my older sister Petra walks in and sits down on her bed. I stuff the photo album under my bed and lie down hoping to get some sleep.

Harriet Danielson-  
>"Wakey, Wakey Harriet" I hear two giggling little kids say. I open my eyes and see my little sister Belinda and her friend Satin tickling my nose with a feather. I groan and brush them away. I sit up and look around the big bedroom I sleep in. Most of its inhabitants are still asleep. We share this small apartment with two other families who are like cousins too me. I see the sleeping faces of my two brothers, Satin's older sister and two other girls. I clamber out of bed and walk into the kitchen.<p>

The 3 mothers are already awake and so is my best friend Bonnie. She's a year older than me but we've spent our whole life together. She grins at me nervously and it dawns on me that today is Reaping Day. I grab a bowl of what I call sludge and start to eat it. The rest of the kids walk in. My brothers Constantine and Maxientus, Velvet who is Satin's older sister and Bonnies two older sisters Livvy and Carrie. She had another sister Lacie but she was caught stealing and taken to the Capitol and turned into an Avox.

After breakfast I walk into the bedroom and pull out my only good pair of clothes. I put them on and watch as the others who are in the reaping walk in. Livvy, Bonnie, Constantine and I are all in the reaping. The others are safe for now. We don't talk much as we walk down the long path to the District square. Our apartment block is about as far as you can get from it. No one wants to be near the poor.

Dylan Prisco-  
>I reluctantly pull on my reaping clothes. If it were up to me I wouldn't go to the reaping, but skipping the reaping earns you a public whipping and sometimes death. The Peacekeepers are very tough here in 8. Petra's not in the reaping as she is 20 but I most certainly am. I walk out into the kitchen, the others are already there and we walk down the long, narrow staircase leading from our apartment.<p>

I kick a few stones as we walk down the long streets of our district. The sky is grey and it looks like its going to rain. I remember walking down this very path on the way to my mothers funeral, I still blame myself for what happenned. We were walking together down a narrow side street when suddenly my mother stopped. She fell to the ground and I cried for help but no one came for ages, by that time it was too late to save her. I sometimes wonder that had I run for help earlier. Would she still be here today?

We reach the square just before the reaping starts and I wave goodbye to my family before getting my finger pricked. I stand next to a few boys I know by name but not very well. I don't have many friends. I'm more of the nerdy, smart person who sits by himself. Our escort Francolozo (I have run out of ideas for escorts names so their going to be pretty wild) walks to the stage and introduces himself. He speaks in his slow, dull voice that seems to drag on and on until finally he announces that its time for the names to be picked.

Harriet Danielson-  
>Bonnie grins at me from behind as Our escort picks a name from the bowl. I fear for myself and Livvy and Bonnie. Francolozo reads out the name.<br>"Harriet Danielson"  
>It's me. My nightmare has come true. I stand in shock until Francolozo says "Well come on what are you waiting for". I walk slowly to the stage tears streaming down my face. I don't want to go to the Capitol. I don't want to die.<p>

The escort picks a boys names from their reaping bowl and reads it out. I hope its not Constantine and luckily it isn't. "Dylan Prisco" he reads out. I've never heard of him before. Dylan walks to the stage his shoulders hunched. But he isn't crying like I was. Soon enough he reaches the stage and Francolozo announces that the reading is over.

Dylan Prisco-  
>I was reaped. Reaped for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games. I now think that maybe I should have stayed at home. Public whipping would be better than being reaped. I am locked by the Peacekeepers inside a small room in the Justice Building. Soon my family walks in "Dylan" Petra sobs. She throws her arms around me and cries. For a moment I feel a bit angry, it was me not her that got reaped and is being forced to fight to the death. But I don't want to spend my last moments with my family feeling resentful. There's plenty of time for that.<p>

My father holds my hand tightly like he never wants to let go. I smile sadly at him. He has already lost my mother and now he's losing me. I think about the girl that got reaped, her name rings a bell but I can't figure out how I know her. I hear shouting outside my room and wonder what is happening. There are plea's and shouts before I vaguely see a peacekeeper marching a man out. I wonder what happenned. I turn my attention back to my family but the Peacekeepers are coming back to take them away. I hug them and say "I'll try to come back" before they are taken away.

Harriet Danielson-  
>My small room is full of people. People crying. All three families who live in the apartment block are here. Bonnie is holding my hand and weaping like I've already died. Carrie and Velvet stand to one side crying. My mother is holding my other hand and I lean on her shoulder as I cry as well. Bonnie's father is cursing the Capitol. Cursing them for making a 13 year old fight to the death whilst they have to watch. "Harriet whats going on?" Belinda asks. "I have to go away" I reply "Why?" Satin pipes up. "Because I've been sent to die". At those words Belinda and Satin both gasp before rushing to me and crying. They don't really understand whats going on.<p>

I hear footsteps and see the Peacekeepers walk in. Are they back already? But they just handcuff Bonnies father. "No!" I hear Bonnies mother yell. I can also hear Bonnies father screaming abuse at the peacekeepers. "He'll be alright" my mother says. He might be all right but I know for sure that I won't. The peacekeepers soon come back and I hug my family one last time "I don't want to go" I tell my mother. She says nothing. Soon I am left alone. I might not want to go but I have too.

* * *

><p>Why must you all submit such great tributes? How am I going to kill them? Ah well I must remind myself that their only story characters. What did you think of that chapter? . Anyway this SYOT is now closed! So as soon as the reapings for 9-12 are up we can get the pre-games stuff started.<p>

i also have a trivia question for you

Who was mentioned in this reaping that is a character in Catching Fire?


	10. Chapter 10- District 9 reapings

Sorry for not updating in a while. I've had a lot of stuff on including homework and writing an essay on the Fall of Rome is not my idea of fun. I'd much rather be writing this but sadly homework takes priority. I will also sort the other reapings back into order. Thanks for reading and remember to review!

* * *

><p>District 9 Reapings-<p>

Fawn Anderson-  
>'Reaping Day, Reaping Day' The words echo around in my head. I've watched reapings before, kids crying and screaming as they are brought to the stage. I was in the reaping last year, but this year something feels different. I have an uneasy feeling that I'm going to get reaped. I stare up at the roof, I gave up on trying to sleep a while ago. I can hear the soft breathing coming from the rest of my family. They're already asleep. I can feel my eyes getting heavy until I fall into the darkness that we call sleep.<p>

I slip my legs out of the blankets that covered me and walk out into the kitchen. It's the main room in the house but still very small. There's the fire where we cook food over, the bench where we prepare it, the table where we eat it and a crappy old couch that's falling a part and facing the TV that we're forced to own. I grab some of the flatbread we make out of tesserae and start to eat. Ivy my 10 year old sister sits down next to me. "You nervous?" She asks. I nod and continue to eat. I look around the room, my mother is chatting with my younger brother Dax as she kneads dough, my older sister Ellena is helping my youngest sister Aya do a handstand whilst my dad claps and my other sister Esta is also eating. We may be poor and hungry but we're still happy.

Sander Jockson-  
>I stare out the window at the sea of grain. It's almost time for harvest so the grain is very tall. I imagine working there every day like my parents do and like I will do when I'm older. It doesn't look very fun. Of course nothing in my life is very fun. It's mostly about money, it seems like everything revolves around money. My parents will often say "we don't have enough money". I wonder what the world would be like without it?<p>

I sit down at our wooden table and start to eat. It's Reaping Day today. The worst day of the year. I look forward to tommorow when it'll all be over. Today is my 12 year old sister Demeter's first reaping and my brother Barley's last. It is my third and my fifth last. Nobody's talking whilst we eat. Too nervous I suppose. I try to remember how many times my name is in the Reaping bowl. 9 times. Demeter is only in once and Barley is in it 36 times which is a lot. And if your name is picked, you die.

Well not always we sometimes have a victor but that's not very often. I notice the rest of my family has already left the table. My mother is comforting Demeter who is crying. I remember how nervous I was at my first reaping. I quickly finish my breakfast and walk into my room to get changed. Laid out on my bed are my best clothes, I pull them on and for once I don't actually look poor and starving. I wish I wasn't.

Fawn Anderson-  
>The only dress I own is the one I wear to the reaping. I don't get why we have to wear our best clothes to the worst possible event. I pull it on anyway and wonder what would happen if I went naked. I imagine everyone staring at me and start giggling. "What are you laughing at?" Asks my sister Ivy. I shake my head and continue getting dressed. Then my mother brushes my hair and I am ready for the reaping.<p>

We walk along the dusty roads leading from the houses to the district square. The sun is shining and their isn't a cloud in the sky. I want to yell at the sky that its the worst day of the year so it shouldn't be brilliant weather. Of course the sky wouldn't reply. We finally reach the square and Ellena and I join a line of children getting their fingers pricked whilst the rest of my family moves off into the crowd. It's finally my turn to get my finger pricked. I walk off into an area near the front of the crowd. "Good luck" I whisper to my friend Maize who is standing next to me.

Our escort Sasha walks to the stage. She has purple hair, purple eyes and is wearing a purple dress. She look disgusting. I can never get past how ridiculous the Capitol people look. As always she introduces herself and introduces the mayor. He stands up and reads a speech followed by the Treaty of Treason. Then it is time to see who will be reaped. Sasha walks over to the girls reaping bowl. I cross my fingers hoping its not me or Ellena. Of course as an old saying said, Anything that can go wrong will go wrong and the name rings out clearly among the crowd "Fawn Anderson".

Sander Jockson-  
>I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Demeter wasn't reaped. I watch as a girl who only looked a bit older than Demeter walks to the stage. She is shaking but not crying. I've never seen her before. Sasha asks for volunteers but no one comes forward. No one ever does. Then Sasha moves over to the boys reaping bowl. I think about the 36 times Barley's name is in that bowl and the nine times mine name is.<p>

Sasha fumbles around in the bowl for a bit before producing a name. She opens it and reads it into the microphone. A strang feeling comes over me and I already know who's name is written on that piece of paper before she reads the name out to everyone. "Sander Jockson". I walk to the stage. It was me. And now I am going into the arena and will most definitely get killed. I see Demeter crying in the front row of the girls. I try to look for my parents and Barley but I don't see them anywhere. Soon we are taken off stage to say our final goodbyes.

Fawn Anderson-  
>Ellena is crying, Dax is crying, Ivy is crying, Esta is crying, Aya is crying, my parents are crying. Everyone is crying, except me. I feel like crying but no tears are coming out. I'm going into the Hunger Games. I'm probably going to die. "Mum, I don't want to die" I say. "You won't" she replies. But I know I will. I'm 13 probably one of the youngest tributes in the Games. I've had no training and have never touched a weapon in my life. The odds aren't in my favour this year.<p>

Will my family remember me when I die? My parents, Ellena and Ivy will but Dax and Esta are only 8 and Aya is 6. I think about that boy that got reaped. He was only a bit older than me. We spend the rest of the time sitting together. During that time Maize runs in "Fawn!" She yells as she runs in. "Fawn, Fawn I'm so sorry" she says. I nod as no words come out of my throat. I notice my family getting up to leave. "I don't want you to go" I say. My dad hugs me and tells me it'll be all right. I doubt it will.

My family waves to me one last time before the turn and leave out the door. I sit for a while before realising Maize is still there. "Are you nervous?" She asks. I nod, so she sits there telling me about what tactics I should use, that I should avoid the bloodbath. The Peacekeepers come back for her. "You've been I great friends, thanks" I say as we hug one last time. Then she is also taken away and everyone I've ever loved is gone. But I have to win, I have to come back.

Sander Jockson-  
>I'm still shocked. I was reaped. Me. Why me? My family was worried for Demeter because it was her first reaping and Barley because his name was in so many times. Not for me though. 'Why couldn't it have been Barley?' I think. Then I feel guilty about wishing it was him. Barley is ranting on about how much he hates the Capitol. I hope the Peacekeepers don't hear him.<p>

Demeter is sobbing and holding my hand. "Why do you have to go?". "I don't want to go, I have to, its not my fault" I snap at her. She looks shocked and backs away. "I'm sorry" I say before bursting into tears. I don't want to die, I just want to live a normal life. I don't want to be paraded around and shown off to the Capitol to see me before they kill me. I cry more. I won't make it, I won't come home. Soon I'll be gone forever. I wonder if there is an afterlife? I hope so. I hug my parents and siblings one last time before they leave. And I am left alone.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me who your favourite tribute is so far. And here is the trivia.<p>

What was in the 11-12 o'clock section of the arena in the 75th Games?

and the answer to the last bit of trivia was Bonnie.


	11. Chapter 11- District 10 reapings

Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been busy but here are the District 10'reapings. i hope you enjoy them. Please tell me what you think of these tributes and tell me who your favourites are so far. Thanks for reading

* * *

><p>District 10 reapings-<p>

Ralph Idife-

'If your the mayors son, the chances of you being reaped are very slim, right?' I tell myself. Today's the Reaping day so of course I am very nervous. I get out of bed, I have a room to myself which is very uncommon for District 10. Most people are dirt poor. I make my way downstairs to have breakfast. I'm the spoilt one in the family. Normally you'd expect the youngest to be, not the oldest. When I was 6 my twin sister Yillon was killed by a herd of cattle, I've been the favourite ever since. I hate being the favourite. Especially for that reason.

My younger sister Malie glares at me as I walk in. We've hated eachother since the day she was born. I eat the big breakfast that has been laid out in front of me. We have more than enough to eat which is why I'm a bit fat. Being the mayors son definitely has its good side. After a while I push my plate aside, too nervous to eat any more. I walk upstairs again to get changed for the reaping.

A shirt and pants have been laid out on the bed for me. I pull them on and hear a knock on the door. Malie walks in. "Ralph, I'm really nervous" she says. Of course she's nervous it's her first reaping. "You'll be fine, your names only in once now go away I'm getting changed" she nods and walks out of the room with a hurt look on her face.

Sable Avricson-

"You can't really expect to get reaped, there's thousands of slips of paper" my older sister Peatra says. It's easy for her to say that, she's no longer in the reaping. We're at the table eating breakfast. It's the day of the reaping. My names in the reaping 17 times, so of course I'm nervous. Who wouldn't be? My mum walks in, stretching and yawning. She grabs a tesserae roll and starts to eat it. "I'm going for a walk" I announce to my family.

I walk down the dusty street. No one else is out, which is eerily strange. But it is the Reaping and most people stay inside. I pass a few paddocks where some cows are happily grazing. Sometimes I'd like to be a cow, but I suppose being one is like being in the Reaping everyday. Everyday they choose some cows to die.

I pass the abattoir. Today there are no screams coming from the yards. No killing. I stop at a house just past the abattoir. I knock on the door and my older sister Ferera opens it. She's 22 and lives with her newly wedded husband. When she rushes to hugs me, then invites me inside. Her house is very similar to most houses in the district. Small. Her husband Bert and her are eating breakfast. "Do you want something to eat?" Ferera asks. I shake my head knowing that food is expensive. Well then we've got something to tell you.

Ralph Idife-

"Come on, Ralph" my mum yells. I rush downstairs. Malie and my other two younger sisters Cassandra and Politine are all ready, but Cassandra and Politine don't need to worry about being reaped as they are only 10 and 7. Out th window I can see hundreds of people already crowding the square. Our house faces the square so we don't need to walk far. Malie and I wave to out parents and sisters before joining the line to get our fingers pricked.

I tap the boy in front of me on the shoulder "Hey Zavier" I say to my friend. The boy turns around in surprise then notices its me and laughs. "Hey Ralph" he says. Noticing its his turn to get his finger pricked he whispers to me "good luck" before stepping out of line. I hear a voice from behind me "does it hurt?" I turn to Malie. "Well, only a little bit but not much" I say. After getting my finger pricked I am taken to a group of other 14 year old boys. Our escort a man named Lucius walks to the stage. Today he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood and speaks slowly and dully into the microphone as he introduces the mayor my dad.

After reading the Treaty of Treason and saying a speech my dad walks off stage again and Lucius announces that its time for the Reaping. "Boys first, this time" he says. I cross my fingers hoping and praying that it isn't my name being picked. My name's only in there three times but there's still a chance that I'll get reaped. Then Lucius chooses a slip of paper and reads the name "Ralph Idife". No this can't be happening. "Mum, Dad please don't let them take me" I shout to my parents. I see their shocked faces as I am marched to the stage.

Sable Avricson-

I watch the crying fourteen-year old boy walk to the stage and immediately feel guilty that someone so young has been reaped, though I know it isn't my fault. I think back to this morning when my sister revealed that she was pregnant. If I get reaped I'll never get to meet my niece or nephew. Lucius announces that its time for the girl to be picked. I barely have time to worry before the name "Sable Avricson" is read out.

The next events happen in a blur. I am being marched to the stage like the boy. Then the reality sinks on me. I'm going to compete in the Hunger Games. I'm going to die. On the stage I shake hands with the trembling boy before we are taken into rooms in the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

My parents and Peatra burst through the door to my room. "Sable!" Peatra shouts. "Why you?" She says to me as she hugs me. I feel tears sliding down my cheek. "I don't know" I say. There is another knock on the door as Ferera and Bert walk in. Ferera is sobbing harder than me. We just sit there for a while just trying to savour our final moments together. A peacekeeper in a white uniform walks in to take my family away. "No!" I manage to choke out before they are gone.

Ralph Idife-

Most things in my life have gone my way. I've had enough food to eat, nothing bad has ever happenned to me except my sister dying. And now I'm going to probably die as well. At least if there is an afterlife I will get to see my twin again. I sit in my room wondering if my family will ever come. There's a knock on the door and my family walk in. Cassandra bursts into tears when she sees me "Why do you have to go?".

I think everyone is asking that question today. Everyone across Panem. Why? Why do we have the Hunger Games? Why does the Capitol force us to compete in them? I notice Malie standing close to the door. No matter how much we dislike eachother sometimes I know I will miss her. I stand up and hug her. She smiles but doesn't say anything. "Ralph" Politine says. "What's going on?" I don't want to explain it to her so Dad takes her aside and explains whats happening. "Your leaving?" She asks. I nod.

Then the Peacekeepers come back and take my family away. Then I am taken away to a train that will take me to my death.


	12. Chapter 12- District 11 reapings

Yay! Two Chapters in one day! Here are the District 11 reapings only one more to go. I'd like to thank Hermy Bee and coolcattime for being my biggest reviewers! Thanks. Anyway I'd love it if you checked out my other stories!

* * *

><p>District 11 Reapings-<p>

Lillian Janice-

The fresh air, clear sky, leafy green trees, an abundance of fruit. You'd think I live in paradise not District 11. The worst place in Panem. I hate living here. Forced to work all summer in the blistering hot for only a bit of pay and if you don't you get whipped by the Peacekeepers. Forced to starve and spend all our money on food just to survive. And worst of all forced to compete in the annual Hunger Games each year. And today is the day that we pick those unfortunate children chosen to die. Today is the Reaping Day.

I walk into our village in our allocated zone if the district. Our village is a small one only a few streets and only one shop where we get our rations from. In the distance I can see some tall buildings. That's where the rich people live, the ones who can actually afford things. I burst into our tiny house, just three rooms. My mother, father and siblings are sitting at the table eating. "Morning Lillian" my father says. I smile and grab a coarse bred roll made from tesserae grain.

I eat my small breakfast in silence whilst listening to the chatter of my family. My older brother Nox is also not talking but my younger siblings Caritta and Farron are chattering away non-stop. Nox wipes his hands and says "I'm done" before barging into the bedroom. I follow him into the room and sit down on his bed. "What's the matter? Are you just nervous about the reaping?" I asks. He shakes his head and says "I dunno Lilli I'm just down in the dumps. I mean why do we even have the Hunger Games? It's pointless. I hate the Capitol".

Declan Maddox-

Hanging above our kitchen is a photo of a girl. This girl was my sister, my sister who died. She died 3 years ago when I was 12 in the 69th Hunger Games. On this day, every year I am reminded that she died. I'm only seeing this picture as I peek through the window into my old house. I hope my parents don't come out and see me. They disowned me about a week ago and threw me out. We had a fight, I've always hated my parents and they've always hated me. Now they've disowned me and I have nowhere to go.

I've been staying at my best friend from schools house, who I've kind of always had a crush on. His parents are fine with it but I know I can't stay there forever. I'll have to leave sometime. I walk down the next street. Normally there'd be laughter and chatter coming from them as families sit down and have breakfast together. But not today. Everyone's always nervous on reaping day.

I walk into the house where my friend lives. My friend Spud is the only one up so we eat breakfast together. In silence.

Lillian Janice-

I pull on a dress. Compared to the rest of my clothes its very nice, but compared to what the rich people wear it is nothing. Nox is also wearing his best clothes. I brush my hair so it looks reasonable and we walk to the square. It's a very long walk to the square as District 11 is very big, but after passing a couple of other villages and hundreds of trees we finally reach the square.

I hug my family. "Good luck" says Caritta before I am pushed along into a line of kids. District 11 is one of the biggest districts so the line of kids is very longs. In some ways this is good as you have less chance of being reaped. I wince in pain as the needle is jabbed into me and I am pushed into the crowd of kids. Because I'm 13 I stand near the back of the children and because I am small I can't even see the stage properly.

We have a new escort this year. Our old one probably got promoted to a better district. One that actually has victors. She introduces herself as Metella, then chats on about how excited she is to be an escort for District 11 this year. Our old escort wasn't nearly as chatty as this one. Then eager to get down to business she rushes our mayor through his speech and the Treaty of Treason. Then she eagerly picks out a names. And the name is Lillian Janice.

Declan Maddox-

I hate it when little kids get reaped. This girl is 13 but looks to be about 11. Like everyone else, I am staring at her as she walks to the stage. I can see the look of shock and I can see that she is clearly very scared. Our eyes meet briefly as she walks to the stage and I can see tears beginning to form in them. Like most of District 11 the girl has dark skin and black hair. Unlike me of course because I seem to be different from everyone else in every single way.

"Well, congratulations Lillian. Now we get to pick our male tribute!" Metella says and snatched a name out. Then she reads the dreaded word no one ever wants to hear. Their own name. And in this case "Declan Maddox" is read out. One of the 12 slips of paper with my name on it was picked. I stand frozen and I can see the people either side of me staring at me. 2 years ago the boy standing next to me was picked and I remember his facial expression clearly. Terrified.

Then I remember that no one loves me anymore. And that no one will miss me. At least it was me and not some boy with heaps of siblings and friends who got reaped. I feel calm as I walk to the stage which is strange. I feel as though no one will care when I die. I have to shake hands with the girl who isn't looking at me before we are locked inside the Justice Building. I wait patiently and soon Spud comes through. We hug briefly and he wishes me luck before being taken out by the Peacekeepers. I wait longer hoping my next visitors will come. They don't.

Lillian Janice- My family runs in. "Lilli!" I hear Caritta yell. She sobs and cries. "Don't go please don't go" she says. I bite my lip to stop it trembling. "Lilli, where are you going?" Farron asks. Nox runs in late and I rush up to hug him. He strokes my hair saying "it's going to be all right". I cry and whisper the first words I've said since I was reaped "No, it won't".

"Yes, it will listen to Nox you'll be fine" says my mum. I nod. I have to believe I can win, I have to belive I'll be coming home. "You'll be fine, make an alliance, learn survival skills, try really hard at training and you'll be fine" my dad says. I nod again trying to believe what he is saying. I hear the Peacekeepers come in. My family turns to leave, but Caritta hangs onto me. The Peacekeepers try to get her off and eventually Nox prises her off. "Let's go" he says painfully before the leave.

* * *

><p>Stop it guys! Next time I make an SYOT I will make sure all the tributes are terrible so I won't feel bad killing them. Now I have more great tributes I have to kill. Ah well. Please tell me who your favourite and least favourite tributes are so far. Also if you have any ideas for the arena put it in your review. Since the reapings are almost over I thought I'd put up my little schedule. Each tribute will get a traininginterview POV and another random one:

Train Rides- D1, D5, D7 and D11

Chariot Rides- D3, D6, D9 and D12

Interview Prep- D2, D4, D8 and D10

Training Day 1- D5, D8 and D10

Training Day 2- D1, D3 and D9

Training Day 3- D2, D7 and D12

Interviews- D4, D6 and D11


	13. Chapter 13- District 12 reapings

Well guys the final Reaping is here! Yay! It's not very good as after 11 other reapings I've run out of ideas and got a bit bored of doing them. Also now that the reapings are over please pm me about alliances. Also thought I should mention that there will be no romance in this story because:

a) I dislike reading romance so don't really know how its written

b) I've had no romantic experiences, ever (Hey! I'm only 12)

Also thought I might mention that I may keep some bloodbath tributes alive and kill others as "punishment" for not reading this story. If you think this is a horrible, unfair idea tell me. Oh and any ideas for the arena would be great thanks!

* * *

><p>District 12 Reapings<p>

Maia Brooten-

Everything is quiet and peaceful when I look out the window. No yells, no sounds of coal miners walking to their shift. Then I remember why. It's the Reaping Day today. My names only in it 5 times but that's still enough to get me reaped. I walk down the hallway to the kitchen where my parents are having breakfast. I grab a piece of toast, smother butter all over it and start to eat.

I eat half the toast but I'm not hungry. I'm too nervous to eat. So I make my way back to my bedroom. My parents own the jewellery store in District 12. Not many people come to our store, mainly peacekeepers and richer people. The occasional person from the Seam does come though. We make a fair bit of money, more than the coal miners. I have a new dress for the reaping and I pull it on. I consider doing something with my short hair but decide against it. I am now ready to see if I'll be sent to my death.

Streamer Downs-

My last reaping. Finally. If I make it through this reaping I am safe. Then I'll only have to worry about my younger sister and any kids I have. I hate the Games. I don't even see the point of them. In my opinion they'll start another rebellion not stop one. I suppose its just for the Capitols entertainment. We're low on food so I don't get breakfast. I'm used to it by now and having breakfast is more of a treat then a necessity. I sit on my bed wondering what to do. We have the day off school because of the Reaping.

My sister Zalia walks into our room. She doesn't notice me and sits on her bed and starts to sob into her hand. "What's the matter?" I ask. She looks at me with surprise then says "Nothing I'm just nervous". We all are. Every year on this day most of Panem feels nervous and scared. Then after the reapings they either feel Terrified, extremely sad or happy that they've survived another year.

My mother notices that my father is still in bed. She rolls her eyes and goes to wake him. Still you can't blame him, he has to work 12 hours every day excepts Sundays in the mines. "Streamer, Zalia time to get ready for the Reaping" I hear my mum say. I pull out the clothes from under my bed and get dressed into them. Then I'm ready for my final experience of the terror and nightmare of getting reaped.

Maia Brooten-

The walk from my house to the square is a short one. Down our street then down another. But today it seems to take eternity. Things always seem to take eternity when your extremely nervous. We walk in silence passing a few other shops. Then we finally reach the square. My stomach is all jumbled up, I feel like this every year. I hug my parents. "You'll be fine, don't worry" my father says. I hope he's right.

I stand in the line waiting until finally my finger is pricked. I'm one of the last in the line so the square is already filled with hundreds of people waiting patiently to see the names get picked. Everyone around me looks as nervous as me and some of them have a reason too. I know some have their names in the bowl over twenty times. I've never really gotten to know any Seam kids that well but from what I've heard their lives aren't exactly great.

We have a new escort this year and I can see the other kids struggling to get a look at her, She has a bright purple wig, purple makeup and a purple dress. She introduces herself as Effie Trinket and goes on about how excited she is to be an escort. Yeah right, no one wants to be an escort for District 12. Our mayor, Mayor Undersee reads a speech and the Treaty of Treason as usual. Then Effie excitedly picks a name. "This is my first time doing this!" She says to us. Then she reads out the name. My heart drops. Maia Brooten is the name read out. I walk to the stage, I know myself quite well and I know that I won't be coming home. I could never bring myself to kill anyone.

Streamer Downs-

Relief floods through me. Zalia wasn't reaped. The kid who got reaped is clearly from the Town. I've always resented Town people, they all get such an easy life without having to worry about starving to death or losing family members in the coal mines. It's quite unusual for a town kid to get reaped. They never have to take out tesserae and there's a lot more people from the seam then there are from the town.

Effie looks excited as she congratulates the girl Maia and asks for volunteer, though she does look a bit disappointed when no one volunteers. Was she really expecting someone to volunteer? No one has volunteered since I've been eligible. Then Effie says "Now it's time to see who our male tribute is!" She selects a name from the middle of the bowl. "Streamer Downs" she reads out. I gasp. I'm not safe and I never will be, I'm going into the Games.

Maia Brooten-

I watch the boy walk to the stage his head drooped. He's 18 so it would have been his last reaping, so close to escaping the fear and terror. Effie congratulates us and tells us to shake hands. The boy avoids looking me in the eyes and just stares at the ground. Then we are marched into the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes.

My parents burst in. "Oh Maia" my mother says as she wraps herself around me and cries. I gulp down the sobs that have been trying to come up. "Maia, you can do it okay, you can come back" my father says. "No dad, I can't, I refuse to. I refuse to kill anyone, I could never do it, I'll probably die in the bloodbath" I say. My father nods, we both know I'm not coming back. We both know I'm going to die.

I hear the peacekeepers come back. "Goodbye Maia" my father says one last time. Then the door is slammed closed and they're gone.

Streamer Downs-

My family run in. My mother, father and of course Zalia. "Oh God, Streamer why you?" Zalia asks. "I don't know Zalia, I really don't know" I say. For some reason she looks surprised when I say that. Then I realise I'm supposed to be crying my eyes out because I'm going to die. But for some reason I'm not, I think I've just accepted the fact that I'm probably going to die. But I'm going to try hard to win and I know I can win if I try hard enough.

I hug my mother and I feel like I'm 6 again. Huddled up next to her in the coldest months in winter, when we're poor, hungry and cold. 'Stop it Streamer, there will be 12 and 13 year olds in the arena, your 18 you should be grateful that you at least got to live till you were 18' I tell myself. The Peacekeepers are back, the time we had together seems so short. "You can do it Streamer" Zalia says. Then they're gone. I think back to the reaping. Two short words and my life was over. Just like that.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Now that all the reapings are up please tell me who your absolute favourites are! And here's another copy of the schedule for the Capitol. Next chapter is the Train Rides.<p>

Train Rides- D1, D5, D7 and D11

Chariot Rides- D3, D6, D9 and D12

Interview Prep- D2, D4, D8 and D10

Training Day 1- D5, D8 and D10

Training Day 2- D1, D3 and D9

Training Day 3- D2, D7 and D12

Interviews- D4, D6 and D11


	14. Chapter 14- Train Rides

Well the train rides are finally here! This is my longest chapter yet! I've also decided to have a quote from a tribute at the top of each page so here is this chapters quote:

_Its very hard to be happy if you know your going to die- Luna Bayers_

* * *

><p>Train Rides-<p>

Lillian Janice- Gone

The train pull out of the station. I sit with my face against the window trying to get a last look at District 11. I catch one last glimpse of the massive fence that encompasses our district before the train speeds off into the distance. A feel a few tears sliding down my face. I can hear Declan talking with our mentors Chaff and Nala. They won the 48th and 62nd games. We've had another victor Seeder who won the 27th games but she's not mentoring. I've decided that I plan on becoming District 11's fourth victor.

I stand up and walk into the compartment where Declan and my mentors are talking. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Just discussing tactics" says Nala. Chaff is over in the corner of the room drinking. I've heard he had a big drinking problem. I notice our escort Metella is also sitting and sipping a drink. That's when I notice the food. There's so much of it piled on top of eachother. It looks amazing and I've never seen food like it. Is the Capitol really this rich.

Metella must notice me gaping at the food because she says "Take some if you want, there's plenty". I nod and start eating. I've never tasted anything like this before. There's so much variety of food and it all tastes amazing. Nothing like the rations we have at home. The rumours about the Capitol being very, very rich must be true. If they have so much money why can't they just give the districts a bit?

Alexia Munroe- Why?

"We're have you been?" Asks Queenie our escort. I shrug, she doesn't need to know that I've been in my room crying and asking myself why I volunteered. Davy and our escorts Blight and our first female victor from last year Johannah are sitting at the table. Surprisingly Johannah is younger than me at only 16. "Can you fight?" She asks me as I soon as I sit down. I nod and say "I've trained most of my life, just in case I ever got reaped". She nods thoughtfully. In her games she pretended to be very weak so the other tributes would ignore her, until she turned out to be a wicked muderer.

Davy looks like he's been crying too. I would be if I were him, he's only 12 and it seems so unfair that he's even in these games. I think the reality has finally sunk on us that we're going into the Hunger Games. "Well, what do you two want to do?" Asks Queenie. We look at eachother and shrug. Queenie rattles off a list of thing we could do "We could watch former games to see how they work or we could discuss tactics or eat this maginificent lunch". I don't like any of those ideas. Until the games start I don't want anything to do with them.

Caelan Spirits- Tactics

As we finish our amazing lunch one of our mentors Gloss starts saying "Well now that you're in the Hunger Games we'd better work out some tactics". When neither of us reply he continues "First we need to figure out your allies then what your going to do in training then your interview angle and finally your strategy in the Games". I glance at Aine who is staring intently at Gloss, listening to what he is saying. I start wondering what the Games are like, I've trained most of my life but I have no idea what I'll expect in the arena.

"Caelan? Are you listening?" Asks our other mentor Cashmere. I realise that I've drifted off into a daydream but her words bring me back to Earth. "Sorry what were you saying?" I ask. Gloss shakes his head and says "I was just saying that when the Reaping Recap comes on we'll be able to see what the other tributes are like". I nod, I plan on becoming allies with the rest of the Career tributes from district 2 and 4. Career tributes win almost every year so I feel as if I have a pretty good chance of coming back.

Who am I kidding? Of course I'll come back. I've trained my whole life whilst most other tributes haven't even touched a weapon in their life. I can kill anyone with ease and they wouldn't even be able to fight me. I wonder what I'd do if it came down to Aine and I. I've only known her for a few hours but she's the only person I know so far and I'm wondering if I could ever bring myself to kill her.

Ray Gerico- The Tributes

"Come on, come on the Reaping Recap is about to start" our mentor Haya says impatiently. I sit next to Luna on an amazing couch as we turn on the massive TV. I still haven't gotten over just how amazing this train is. The TV shows the Hunger Games Panel discussing the tributes. "What do you think of this years tributes?" Asks one of the men. "We'll there's quite a bit of variety this year so I think that'll make this years games more interesting" a woman replies. Then they swap to a shot of the District 1 Reapings.

The girl, Aine I think her name is, is called forward and surprisingly no one volunteers. Then a lethal looking boy Caelan walks to the stage happily. Again no one volunteers. "What's that about? District 1 always has volunteers" says Vixon one of our mentors. I shrug its better for us if we have less competition. Next are two volunteers from District 2. A huge boy, Beau and a sneaky looking girl Regan. They look like tough competition. Both the District 3 tributes are the average non-career tributes. Marie and Jarvis,I think they're names are.

District 4 is next. Again there are two volunteers a tall girl Alyssa and a boy who looks like he'd kill anyone, Jace. "So those are the careers?" Luna says to Haya and Vixon. They nod and District 5 is on next. Luna is called and the cameras zoom in on her looking around before realising it was her who got reaped as she walks to the platform. I'm called next and I lean closer to see how I reacted. I look shocked and I can hear Kern's cry coming from the crowd. The cameras zoom in on Kern and Nitya and a wave of homesickness comes over me. And the tears start rolling down my face.

Declan Maddox- Sizing Up

The Reaping Recap is stopped as the Hunger Games Panel judge the tributes so far. "So what do you think of the tributes so far?" Asks Nala. "The tributes from 1,2 and 4 look pretty scary but the others don't look like too much competiton so far" I say. "They're all so big" adds Lillian laughing. I smile at her, in the time we've been here we've grown pretty close. She's like the little sister I never had. But I don't want to get too close to her as I doubt she'll make it far into the games.

"Look the recaps back on" says Chaff. I turn my attention back to the screen as they show the District 6 Reapings. Horne and Kasi are the names of the two tributes who both look like bloodbaths. District 7 is next. A 12 year old girl named Yvonne gets reaped but surprisingly a tall 17 year old volunteers. That's odd, outer districts rarely get volunteers though District 7 did win last year. Another 12 year old gets reaped but this time no one volunteers for him. The District 8 tributes are Dylan and Harriet. Harriet is 13 like Lillian and reminds me a lot of her.

Another 13 year old girl, Fawn is reaped from District 9. "They seem to be a bit of a trend this year" says Metella jokingly though we all glare at her. She doesn't understand what it's like being from the Districts. The boy from District 9 is only 14. The boy from 10 is 14 as well and we watch as he is taken crying to the stage. The girl from 10 is 17 though and looks like she could be tough competition. Lillian is called next, she walks to the stage shocked and then I am called up. The District 12 tributes, a tall 18 year old Streamer and a girl, Maia are reaped then the Reaping Recap is over. I stare at the TV, thinking before announcing "I'm going to bed".

Aine O'Durran- A Career?

"What do you think of the tributes?" Asks Cashmere. I shrug, I haven't trained, I don't know anything about the games. I doubt I'll even be able to join the Careers. Caelan on the other hand knows a lot about the games and at the moment is chatting away, giving his opinions. "Well, the tributes from Districts 2 and 4 will definantely be in the alliance" he says. "And maybe the girl from 7 or the boy from 12, they're quite big and the girl volunteered" he continues. Gloss shakes his head "Not the boy from 12, just because he's 18 doesn't make him a fighter" he says.

Caelan nods. I get sick of not being able to participate in the conversation so I stand up and turn, going to my bedroom. "Where are you going, Aine?" Asks Cashmere. "Oh I'm quite tired, I'm going to bed" I reply. I walk into my room, its quite big and reminds me a lot of my one at home. There's a knock on the door and Caelan walks in. "What do you want?" I snap at him. He looks surprised and says "Just wanted to know if you were okay is that against the law now?". I sigh and say "I'm just upset after watching the Reapings, I don't have a chance, I'm not even a career". "We'll your from District 1, that makes you a career" he says. I shake my head anger boiling up inside me.

"You don't understand, your a career, you've trained, you actually have a chance at winning unlike me" I yell before sinking down onto my bed sobbing. Caelan looks shocked and says "I'm sorry" very quietly before slipping out of the room. I lie on my bed crying until darkness engulfs me and I fall into a deep sleep.  
>Davy Hertle- Nightmares<p>

The 6 career tributes. Aine, Caelan, Beau, Regan, Alyssa and Jace I think their names were. Leer over me, hungry smiles on their faces. They all reach for their swords still staring at me. The one in the middle brings her sword down on me, I feel pain and hear laughter coming from the other careers as I fall into nothingness. I wake up shaking and crying.

"It's just a dream, its just a dream" I tell myself trying to calm down. It may be a dream now but as soon as I get into the arena it might become reality. I check the time, its the middle of the night so I should probably get some more sleep. I lie on my bed hoping for sleep of come but I must be too afraid that the nightmares will come back. I feel so homesick, for my bed, even being in the dorm with all the other boys would be better than this. I even miss my bunkmate Peck and I especially miss Frederik. Did he really want to be my friend?

Soon, my thoughts slow down until I am asleep again. This time no nightmares come and I am grateful for that. Before I even realise it. I am woken up again by the rays of sunshine streaming through the window into my bedroom.

Luna Bayers- Arrival

"So how long until we arrive?" I ask. Ray shrugs, "In approximately 1 hour, we should pull up at the Capitol Station if all goes to plan" our escort Ursula replies. I nod moodily picking at my breakfast. It's very hard to be happy if you know your going to die. Our mentors walk in and Haya says brightly "Well I hope you too had a good sleep, I know I did". I don't answer that question, I didn't sleep very well last night.

"I'm done" I say pushing the rest of my breakfast away. I stand up and walk into the next compartment where there is a window. We're still passing wilderness but I know we'll be in the Capitol soon. Suddenly Ray is beside me. I stare at him in surprise "How did you get there?" I ask. "Sneaking around is a talent of mine, back home I was a thief" he says. A thief? I didn't know that about him. "Were you the one who stole from is the day of the reaping?" I ask. He nods then says "So, are we allies?". I stare at him, allies I hadn't though of that. "Sure" I reply.

We pull up at the Capitol train station. I look at all the people. Something appears to have happenned to them, some have dyed skin most have a heap of tattoos, piercings and dyed hair. They look hideous. And they're all cheering for us as we pull up. I don't know what to do but Vixon tells me to wave and smile and pretend to be glad I'm here. So I start waving and smiling at the crowd. But I definantely don't want to be here.

* * *

><p>Question Time<p>

1. Who's was your favourite POV?

2. Who is your favourite tribute out of these 8?

And so far our alliances are:

Careers- Caelan, Beau, Regan, Jace, Alyssa

Might be careers- Aine, Alexia

District 5- Ray, Luna

So please keep PMing me if you want a specific alliance otherwise I'll choose them. Next up is Chariot Rides!


	15. Chapter 15- Chariot Rides

72 reviews guys! wow! I didn't expect that many for the whole story let alone just up to the Chariot Rides!

Well guys here are the Chariot Rides, I haven't had much time to work on it because I have had a bunch of assessments for school :( but I finally found time to do it. Don't expect it to be great because I realised that I had to write eight POVs on the Chariot Rides, so sorry if your tributes is short. I also apologise if your tributes costume is terrible, some have to be. And here is the quotey thingy:

_"I refuse to do what the Capitol wants me to do"- Streamer Downs_

Also, please pm me alliance ideas, I really need some. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Chariot Rides-<p>

**Marie Circuit- Stylists**

As soon as we arrive we are hustled through the cheering crowds to meet our stylists. My stylist is a tattooed woman named Zizzy. She smiles at me showing her perfect white teeth. "Hello Marie, I'm Zizzy your stylist" she says. I nod, obviously she's my stylist. "Now Jarvis' stylist Uralia and I have been discussing your costume and we've decided to do this" she says. She shows us pictures of the dress she designed for me. It's black with blue striped down it which looks like Electricity. Jarvis' is the same except a suit.

Then I am taken to her assistants Quintus, Yuri and Ancilla (bet you don't know what that is in Latin). They start washing me, brushing my hair and attempting to make me look beautiful. After they've finished I look in the mirror and barely recognise myself, for once in my life I look pretty. "There, now we'll take you to Zizzy" says Ancilla. I'm taken to Zizzy who shows me the dress she designed, I put it on. It's not brilliant but is better than some other ideas stylists have had.

I walk back out into the hallway where our mentors Gydget and Wiress are waiting. In the history of the Hunger Games we've had 5 victors, which is more than some districts. "Okay when your in the Chariot, just wave and smile and everyone" says Gydget. I nod.

**Sander Jockson- Ideas**

"What are you doing?" I ask my stylist Brade. "Just hosing you down" he says. I feel the warm water wash over me, it is nothing like the showers we have at home. "What will I be dressed as?" I ask. "Oh I had a good idea of dressing you in a suit that looks like grain" he replies. "Oh great idea" I mutter sarcastically because District 9 has been dressed to look like grain for over ten years.

After the stylists have finished making me look presentable I am shown my suit. It isn't as bad as I expected but I don't think we'll make much of an impression. Fawn is dressed the same except in a dress. She smiles at me but doesn't say anything. She barely said anything on the train. Well neither did I. I think we're both very nervous. "Well, come on you two lets get to the square" says Brade and we follow him to the Capitols square.

**Kasi Forman- Chariots and Costumes**

We're one of the last tributes to arrive at the Capitol square. I am amazed at it. It is much bigger and more impressive than our one back home. Everything in the Capitol has been amazing so far. They must be very rich, though I'd much prefer to be back at home. This is the first chance I get to see the other tributes. I saw them on TV whilst watching the Reaping Recap but this is different.

Near the front a few careers are sitting, chatting with eachother. They all look so big. Most tributes, like me, are standing, looking scared and wondering what to do. The tributes from Districts 5 and 7 are talking to eachother though. There are quite a few little kids this year. A 12 year old boy and three 13 year olds. I wonder if I will ever kill any of these tributes in the arena.

I am dressed as in a jumpsuit with patterns of different transportation on it. It's terrible. And I can see that some tributes obviously have better stylists than others. The District 2 tributes are dressed in armour that looks like stone but the District 5 tributes are dressed as factory workers. Everyone stares as the District 11 tributes waddle in dressed as fruit and not looking very happy. I hear a few laughs coming from some of the other tributes and am grateful that I didn't get their stylists.

**Jarvis Stark- The Parade**

"Jarvis, come on its about to start" says Marie who is already in our chariot. I join her just as the President announces its about to begin. The District 1 chariot starts to roll out, they are dressed in white and silver. The two District 2 tributes are close behind them. "You ready?" Marie asks. I nod nervously a thousand thoughts running through my head. 'What if they don't like me, will I get sponsors?'.

I barely notice that our chariot has started moving until Marie nudges me and I realise with a jolt that everyone is staring at me. I start waving and smiling to the crowd, it feels so strange to have everyone interested in me, looking at me and cheering. We aren't making too much of an impression, but we are in between the two districts with the best stylists. District 2 is dressed in armour that looks like stone and District 4 is dressed in a toga and dress with shimmering scales. I realise that the Hunger Games has already begun.

**Maia Brooten- The Parade II**

I watch District 10's chariot roll off with their tributes dressed as cows. The crowd then starts laughing a bit when the District 11 tributes come on dressed as apples. Finally its time for District 12. We didn't get very good stylists this year and are dressed as coal miners. The crowd politely claps as we come on, District 12 are never favourites as we often die in the bloodbath.

I wave and smile, though I notice Streamer is just ignoring the crowd and looking down at his feet. "Streamer, come on" I say. He shakes his head "No, I refuse to do what the Capitol wants me too do". I understand what he means, but we need sponsors, we'd probably die without them. So I continue so wave and smile at the crowd and they cheer harder. When we finally pull up near the stage I've begun to enjoy all this attention the crowd is giving me. Is that what the Capitol wants me to do?

**Horne Redlow- Speeches**

"Welcome, audience, officials and especially tributes" says President Snow. "I hope you've all enjoyed the evening" he continues. I know I haven't enjoyed the evening, I hate being the centre of attention especially now. I don't want the Capitol to cheer for me and smile at me before they kill me. It's terrible and I wonder if the Capitol has any morals. If they make children fight to the death for their entertainment then I doubt it.

I glare at President Snow as he continues his speech, prattling on about the honour to compete in these games. Maybe the Career districts might think this is an honour but I certainly don't. "Now, I'd like to introduce our new head Gamemaker Seneca Crane" he says. The crowd claps as a tall, bearded man walks to the stage. "Hello, Capitol and tributes" he says, his voice booming into the microphone. "This year, we have been working on a very special arena and I promise that these games will be one of the best, but I won't give away any more" he says before winking at us then walking off stage leaving us all wondering.

**Fawn Anderson- Breathless**

I follow Sander, Sasha and our mentors Gladys and Damici up the stairs to a massive building, the Training Centre. I stare around in shock as we walk into the a massive room. "Follow me, follow me" says Sasha as we make our way to the elevator. I've never ridden in an elevator before and its amazing. "We're on the ninth floor" says Sasha pushing a button. The elevator starts to move upward until the door open and my jaw drops.

It's amazing, beautiful furniture and a proper kitchen. I walk around, sickened. The Capitol has enough money to pay for 12 floors exactly like this one, yet doesn't have enough money to stop people dying of starvation in District 9. My best friend Maize's younger brother was one of those victims of starvation and I know Esta came close to starving to death when she was younger. "Do you like it?" Asks Sasha. I stare at her anger boiling up inside me.

"You have enough money for this yet you let people in the Districts starve to death" I yell. She looks shocked and backs away. "Fawn, come with me" says Gladys. I follow her to one of the rooms where she says "Fawn, the Capitol is unfair, they have more than enough money yet still don't pay us well and they force us to kill each other, surely you must know that" she says. I nod but still don't get how someone could be so unfair.

**Streamer Downs- Lonely Nights**

I lie in my massive bed staring up at the ceiling. Just wondering. Wondering what training will be like, what I'm supposed to do. Our drunk mentor Haymitch isn't any help and neither is Effie. I keep wondering about the arena and what the Head Gamemaker said about this going to be a good games. Probably meaning more tributes are going to die brutally. I wonder if I will make any allies, probably not I wouldn't want to see them die just so I could go home.

I think about home, about my family and I wonder how they are coping without me. I wonder, if I die will anyone remember me or will I just be another lost child. Maia already seems comfortable in the Capitol, maybe she's already realised that she's going to die so she wants to make the most of the time she has left. Maybe I should do that too. These thoughts run quickly through my head and I barely have time to reflect on them. Everything for the past couple of days has seemed like a dream. No, not a dream. A Nightmare.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it, here are some questions:<p>

1. Favourite POV

2. Favourite Character out of these 8

Trivia: In which district did all their tributes for the 74th and 75th Games die in the bloodbath?

And for the sponsor system well I'm lazy so everyone gets to sponsor 3 items to tributes in they games. You can choose but don't let it be anything like a gun or cannon or something. And if its very big I might have to decrease it to 2. And I have interesting arena planned. He he he


	16. Chapter 16- Training Day 1

Yay! Training, finally. For this chapter we have districts 2,8 and 10. It was meant to be District 5 as well, but they've already had POVs. I hope you enjoy it and I apologise for any short POVs oh and here's the quote.

_24 kids go in, but none ever really come out- Ralph Idife_

* * *

><p>Training Day 1<p>

**Dylan Prisco- Coincidence?**

I walk down the long corridor to the main living room. Our mentors Jemima and Fallon and our escort Francolozo are already sitting and eating breakfast. Harriet is also there, already dressed with her light brown hair up in a ponytail. One of the Avoxes hands me a plate of bacon, "Thank you" I say wondering what it'd be like to be an Avox. I still haven't gotten over how amazing the food is. "Oh, Harriet and Dylan I'll introduce you to the Avoxes who will be taking care of us" Francolozo says. The three Avoxes stand motionless against the wall. "This is Lydia, Charlotte and Lacie."

"Lacie?" Harriet and I say at the same time. "How do you know her?" I ask Harriet. "I used to live with her" she replies. Come to think of it, I think I had heard Lacie mention a girl named Harriet before. I'm very shocked that Lacie is serving us. I stare back at the now 18 year old girl. She nods to me. "Well, you two are going to start training today so you must be prepared" says Francolozo, turning our attention away from Lacie. "Our you going to try and make allies?" Jemima asks. She only won a few years ago, joining the career pack and killing them in their sleep. I shake my head but Harriet says "Maybe, it could help in the arena".

I finish eating and walk back down to my bedroom to get dressed, still thinking about Lacie. I was very shocked to see her, she was obviously put here for a reason it couldn't have been a coincidence. I brush my thoughts away determined to concentrate on the next few days of training. My plan is to watch the other tributes and see what they are good at, and also to work on survival skills as I think that will definantely help me. "Dylan, come on we have to go" I hear Harriet shout and I walk out, ready to train.

**Regan Arcley- The Careers**

"Welcome to the Training Centre" says the head trainer, a woman named Jaza. I stare around the room at all the weapons ready for me to use. "There are a couple of rules I need to put forward, firstly no leaving the Training Centre until the end of the day and secondly no fighting with the other tributes we won't want anyone getting hurt" she continues. Finally we are released to do what we want. I walk over and join Beau, he is already talking to Jace the boy from 4. "So, who's in our alliance?" I ask him. "Well us obviously and then Jace, the girl from his district and the boy from 1" he says.

The girl from 4, Alyssa walks over and joins us grinning. "So, am I in?" She asks. I nod eyeing the girl carefully, for some reason I don't really trust her. "Hey, Caelan come over here" Beau yells to a boy chatting with the girl from his district. The boy walks over "Your in our alliance" Beau says. "Oh, is Aine?" He asks signalling to the girl. I step in and ask "can she fight?" We don't want any weak tributes in our pack this year. He shrugs and says "I don't know". I walk over to the girl, glaring at her and ask "Show us if you can fight". She nods nervously, and I feel great exercising this new-found power. I watch as Aine walks over to the spear station and picks up a spear, she throws it but it falls short of the target.

I can hear a few laughs coming from behind me, this girl obviously hasn't trained. "Your not in" I say pretty meanly and the girl looks very disappointed but scared at the same time. I turn away and join the rest of my allies. Caelan is looking torn, maybe he wants to protect the girl. "Okay, now what about the girl from 7?" I ask. Jace shakes his head "I dunno she might turn on us, she could be dangerous" he says. "Right then, lets get to work looking at the other tributes and sizing them up" says Beau. He's obviously decided that he's the leader. I wander off to the sword-fighting station where the boys from 3 and 5 are practicing, though they aren't very good. I smile to myself, the competition doesn't look very tough this year.

**Sable Avricson- Weapons**

I walk around, wondering what to do. Everything seems to have happened in a blur since I got reaped. All the other tributes have already started working on the stations. The girl from 9 is over at the fire-building station and the boy from 6 and the girl from 11 are at the archery station. I can also see the careers huddled together talking. I walk over to join the girl from 7 at the axe-throwing station. She is frowning in concentration as she prepares to throw her axe. I watch as it sails through the air landing right in the middle of the target. I stare at her, she has obviously trained with axes. I thought only the careers did that.

I pick up an axe, but it feels very heavy in my arms. I know I should train in a weapon before I enter the arena otherwise I'll die. I throw the axe but it doesn't go very far. Axes obviously aren't my thing. I wander over to the next station, the knife throwing station. The girls from 9 and 11 are there talking. I throw a knife, it lands on the target this time but isn't a very good throw. I watch as the girl from 9 throws her knife, it landing almost in the middle circles. This year is tough competition. I walk over to a station nobody is at. The javelin station. I pick up a javelin, it feels quite light in my hands and throw it. It spears the dummy right in the middle and I smile to myself. It seems like I've found my weapon.

**Harriet Danielson- Allies**

The fire flares up just as Jaza yells "Okay, tributes time for lunch". We walk over to the cafeteria where tables have been set up. I grab my lunch and look for a table to sit at. All the careers are sitting at one table, as are the tributes from District 5 and the boys from 6 and 10. Everyone else appears to be sitting alone and there are no more tables left. I walk over to the table that the girl from 11, Lillian is sitting at. She looks up at me as I sit down but continues eating her lunch. "So, what have you been doing for training?" I ask, trying to start some conversation. She eyes me suspiciously and shrugs.

I try again, saying "What do you think of the Capitol?". "I hate them" she says quietly. "Me too" I agree. She sighs "We won't be coming back here, I mean look at the careers" she says waving her hand to the careers who are laughing at a joke on of them made. "Well, if we made and alliance and trained just as hard as them, then we might come back" I say quietly. "You mean we're allies?" She asks. I nod and continue, saying "Maybe we could get more of the younger kids, you know who are 12 or 13 to join our alliance".

I spot the boy from 7, sitting at a table alone and we walk over to him. "Hey, Davy isn't it? Do you want to be in our alliance of underdogs?" Lillian asks. He shrugs saying "Sure, I'd sort of given up on any chance of me winning". I nod and Lillian says "Look, the girl from 9's over there". She sees us coming and asks "What do you want?", "We just wanted to know if you wanted to join our alliance" I reply. She looks around uncomfortably and says "Sorry, but I don't really want an alliance with anyone I prefer to work alone".

**Ralph Idife- Training Hard**

"Where should we go next?" Asks Horne. We've decided to become allies to help each other in the arena. I look around the Training Centre, the Careers are throwing spears, a few younger tributes are trying to shoot an arrow and I can see other tributes dotted around at the other stations. I point to the edible plants station "That could be useful" I say. He nods and we walk over, I find it quite hard and keep trying to choose poisonous plants. Horne however seems to get it right every time. He could definantely be a useful ally to have.

Being around all these weapons and stations, feels very strange. I'm not used to anything like this. As I watch the careers as they laugh and chat whilst throwing javelins right into the target, older girls throwing axes or boys sword fighting. I feel like I won't make it very far. Everyone else seems so great with weapons and they all look like the could easily kill me. I doubt I'll make it very far into the games, but Horne and I have decided to avoid the cornucopia as that's were a lot of tributes get killed. I've made up my mind, that even though I'll probably die, I want either Horne or I to win. I wish we could both win, but that's not how the games work. 24 kids go in, but none ever really come out again. I've seen the 4 victors, District 10 has had. They've all either gone mad, are drunks or depressed. The Hunger Games ruins everyone.

**Beau Jacobson- Never Underestimate**

"Make an allies?" Our mentor Zade asks through a mouthful of food. He won the 69th games only 3 years ago. Regan nods and says "yeah we did what you told us to do, we've made allies with the boy from 1 and the tributes from 4". "Not the girl from one?" Asks Enobaria our other mentor. I shake my head saying "She wasn't very good and obviously hasn't trained". "What do you think of the other tributes?" Asks Zade. "I reckon they'll be easy, there's heaps of younger kids this year and there's only a few we really need to worry about, the rest will probably die in the bloodbath" says Regan. I'd have to disagree with her, never underestimate the tributes. It'll probably be how she gets killed, because she underestimated someone.

I'm easily the biggest tribute out of all of us. I'm the only 18 year old besides that boy from 12 and I doubt he'll be much competiton. Things are looking up for me and I'm looking forward to a life as a victor. "What's it like being a victor?" I ask Zade and Enobaria. Enobaria smiles, showing her fanged teeth "Bit keen are you? But its pretty good, I mean the Capitol loves you and you always have enough money for anything. The only downfall is having to mentor all you little kids" she says teasingly. At least she doesn't have to mentor an outer district where they hardly ever win. Our Victors Village on the other hand is already filled up. I wonder where they'll put me when I win.

* * *

><p>Well, that was more interesting than writing Chariot Rides. For anyone whos interested Lydia and Charlotte are two of my friends who were annoying me the other day. I told them I'd turn them into mute slaves! And here are the questions:<p>

1. Favourite POV

2. Favourite Character out of these 6

3. Favourite Alliance

4. Who do you think will win?

Trivia: Who placed 11th in the 74th Hunger Games (book)?

And here are the alliances so far:

Careers- Caelan, Beau, Regan, Alyssa, Jace

District 5- Ray, Luna

Alliance 1- Harriet, Lillian, Davy

Alliance 2- Horne, Ralph


	17. Chapter 17- Training Day 2

And its Training day 2! In response to many reviews tributes from 12, 7 and whatever other districts you've been questioning still have a chance at winning. It would be very unfair to their creators if there want. Yeah I don't think there's any memorable quote so here we are:

* * *

><p><strong>Training Day 2- D3, D4 and D7<strong>

**Marie Circuit- Knots and Crosses (I love this chapter name)**

"Quick, finish your breakfast we're going to be late" our escort Vivian practically yells at me. It's the second day of training today. So far I've discovered that I'm terrible at nearly every weapon and that I won't stand a chance against any of the careers or even the other tributes. I finish my big breakfast, which is quickly cleared away by the Avoxes. It sick how the Capitol takes people and cuts out their tongues. I shudder at the thought. Though the Capitol also makes kids fight to the death for their entertainment so I can't expect them to be good.

We are taken down to the the big Training Centre. Surpisingly we're the first ones there. So much for having to finish my breakfast quickly, it was a good breakfast too. We wait around for a bit and slowly the rest of the tributes trickle in. Jaza the head trainer announces that we are free to go, other tributes immediately walk over to stations, but other like me are just standing around. I can see one of the Gamemakers looking directly at me, so I quickly walk over to the knot-tying station trying to look like I actually know what I'm doing. The knots I tie aren't to bad. "Seems you've found your specialty, Marie" I mutter to myself, knots don't exactly help all the time.

I'm joined at my station by the boy from 9. Knots seem to be his specialty as well and he ties them with ease. "Your good" I comment. He looks up, suddenly realising I'm there and shrugs saying "I tied a few back home, but it won't really help me in the arena". I stand up, leaving him to finish the difficult knot he's working on and walk to the next empty station, the crossbow station. The trainer at that station seems happy that someone's finally taken an interest in crossbows and shows me how to use one. When I shoot it, it lands on the target but isn't very good. I try again and again it lands on the target, but this time about closer to the middle. 'Practice makes perfect' I think to myself, so I stay at the crossbow station trying to perfect it. Hopefully I can.

**Alyssa Humes- Authority**

The girl from 2 is staring angrily at me again, what have I done to her? I ask her this and she shrugs muttering "nothing". Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in with the rest of these careers. I don't know why, I've trained all my life and I want to win like the rest of them. I notice the girl from 1, Aine staring at us as we talk. I feel bad for her, getting kicked out of the careers. But it wasn't my decision, it seems I have no authority in this group. I'm probably bottom of the rank, I think Beau is the leader as he's the oldest and he seems to think he's the leader as well.

I wander off to the spear station. "Where are you going Alyssa?" I hear someone call. I turn around saying "Ummmm, to throw some spears". I notice the Gamemakers are staring at us and I know their judging us, so why not give them a show? I chuck some spears, the all land near or on the bullseye. I'm not looking forward to going into the arena, I know I'll kill people but if I win how will I live with the guilt? I start wondering if I even want to win. I know I have too, I know my family will be broken if I don't, but do I really want too?

"What's with you Alyssa?" I hear Regans voice say. I look over too her glaring and say "Just thinking, about the arena". "You don't seem to enjoy being a career" she says, casually throwing a spear. "What do you mean? Course I do, I'm going to win" I say trying to sound as cocky as possible. Regan shakes her head before walking off to join Caelan at the sword-fighting station. I continue throwing spears, enjoying the pattern. Pick up, throw, retrieve, pick up, throw, retrieve.

**Alexia Munroe- Allies**

"You know, you might have gotten in with the careers" someone says behind me. I turn and see the girl from 1, Aine talking to me. I shrug, I didn't really care whether I got into the careers or not. It would help, becaus I would stand a better chance of winning but bad because, well I'd be in more fights. I notice Aine isn't with the careers even though she's from District 1. When I say that too her she look around before saying "They didn't want me, I haven't trained and didn't volunteer". I don't know why she didnt get in, I was watching her earlier today, she was pretty good with a bow and arrow.

"Maybe we could start an alliance of career rejects" I say half-jokingly. But Aine seems to take me seriously and says 'What? So we're allies?". Why not? I think to myself, this girls good and could help me in the arena. So we shake hands and are officially allies. "Do you think anyone else could join our alliance?" I ask. Aine looks around saying "It could be useful, I mean wouldn't it be great if the career rejects did better than the careers". I spot another girl, one of the older ones like us, throwing javelins. I point her out to Aine saying "She could be good".

We walk over too her and I recognise her as Sable Avricson from District 10. She isn't exactly a career reject but could still be handy, she looks to be pretty good with her javelin. "Hi, Sable isn't it? We were wondering if you wanted to make an alliance with us?" Aine says. "Sure" she says uncertainly.

**Jarvis Stark- Reality**

Its 4th Day since I got reaped, the 3rd day since I've been in the Capitol, the 2nd day of Training and the first day I finally see the reality of the games. Since I've been here, I've felt as if I'm in a dream, that I'll wake up soon. But today it's finally sunk onto me that its not a dream, and I'll never wake up from it. I sit at a table by myself, moodily picking at my food. I can hear the chatter from the other tributes, mostly the careers. I don't know how they can be so happy and laugh all the time when they're about to be forced to fight to the death. Ever since I got here, my sense of humour seems to have disappeared and I desperately want it back.

Other tributes are talking, mostly in alliances. There's a few little kids talking at the table next to me and a couple of boys sitting together. Others like the girl from 9 and the boy from 8 are, like me, sitting by themselves picking at their food and not looking very happy. I don't know how you can be happy, maybe the others are just pretending. I guess I'm not too bad at training, I'm fast and have a good aim, especially with the throwing knives. But it seems as though I'm average, but in the hunger game you have it be better than average.

Jaza announces that its time to return to the stations, I'm annoyed at myself for not eating as I know I will get hungry later. I walk to one of the survival skills station, coming from District 3, the land of factories I know nothing about surviving. I know I need to learn how to survive probably more than weapons because if I don't, I don't stand a chance. After my few unsuccessful attempts at starting a fire I see the trainer sigh and walk over trying to show me how to start it. She can start a fire with basically anything, where as I can't even use matches. Eventually I get a fire going and I watch the flickering flames, just thinking.

**Jace Mitten- Preparation**

My spear land right on the bullseye of the target, at the Training Centre I was trained with a spear. I used to use spears a lot for spear-fishing, Clive and I used to fish a lot before he got reaped for his games. After he won we never fished together again, he now hates using spears. Probably because he killed five people with one. He doesn't mentor me as for some reason they make Finnick Odair who won the games a couple of years before Clive, mentor. Our other mentor is a completely mad woman who won two years ago, she isn't much help. There aren't many tributes who are working at the survival stations, I don't really need too as the Careers always get heaps of supplies from the cornucopia.

I start wondering if I will become one of those tributes who goes completely mad and starts killing everyone. There was a boy like that in the games two years ago, the boy from 6 I think, who went completely mad and turned into a cannibal. I know I will kill, I have to I I'm expected to come home and I'd definantely get kicked out of the careers if I refuse to kill. I stare around at the other careers, Caelan's practising sword-fighting, Regan's throwing knives, Beau's waiting in line to sword-fight and Alyssa is weaving a net. I don't know what to think of Alyssa, she doesn't seem to be a typical career. She just doesn't seem to have the motivation to win like the rest of us, she can throw spears as well as I can but doesn't seem like a winner.

Aine, the girl we kicked out of the careers appears to have made her own alliance. I can see the girl from 7 who we considered as a career and the girl from 10, who is another older kid. They look like our biggest competition and its bad if they've decided to make an alliance with eachother. A group of little kids appears next to me, its the little boy from 7 and the girls from 8 and 11. They seem to have made an alliance as well. I know they won't make it far. The girl from 11 throws her spear but it completely misses the target. The girl from 8 throws next and her spear hits the target, she isn't too bad. Maybe I'm underestimating people.

**Davy Hertle- Watching Over**

"Okay tributes its time to pack up and head back to your rooms for the day" I hear Jaza yell. We walk away from the spears station. I wave to Lillian and Harriet before following Alexia to the elevator. Harriet, Lillian and I have become pretty close over the past couple of days. I think we're more than allies, probably almost friends. I've decided to distance myself from them a bit, I know its a bad idea to become friends. In the arena you have no idea who you can trust or not. For all I know they could be plotting to secretly kill me, maybe that's why Fawn that girl from 9, doesn't want allies. Alexia looks happier than normal, maybe its because she has made friends today. I did see her hanging around with a couple of girls her age.

The doors open with a ding and I walk out. Our escort Queenie and mentors Johannah and Blight have already arrived. "How was training?" Queenie asks brightly, she's probably directing her question at Alexia. She seems pretty happy that for once her tribute stands a chance. I even heard her mention that having two victors in a row would definantely get her a promotion. Everyone's focusing their attention on Alexia, even Blight who's supposed to be mentoring me. Probably because she's actually trained an actually has a chance of winning, I'm just the little 12 year old orphan who won't stand a chance. I decide to skip dinner and head to my room, I spend my time staring at the drawing I took with me to the reaping. It's the drawing of what I imagine my parents to be like. "Will you watch over me in the games?" I ask them, though there is obviously no reply. Soon I'll probably join them, wherever they are.

* * *

><p>And it's time for the questions!<p>

1. As usual favourite POV

2. And favourite tributes from this chapter

3. What are you most looking forward to in these games?

4. Whitch tributes do you think will be the first to go (excluding bloodbaths)

5. What would you like improved about this story?

Trivia: Who was the boy from 6 that Jace mentioned?

And we have a new alliance so here are the alliances

Careers- Caelan, Regan, Beau, Jace, Alyssa

Underdogs- Lillian, Davy, Harriet

Career "rejects"- Aine, Alexia, Sable

District 5- Ray, Luna

Alliance 1- Horne, Ralph


	18. Chapter 18- Training Day 3

Training Day 3- D5, D9 and D12

**Fawn Anderson- Nerves**

"Are you nervous about the Private Training?" Sander asks me. I nod and he laughs saying "why? You just have to put on a show for the Gamemakers, that's all they want". I glare at him "And that show could save my life, have you heard of sponsors?" I say sarcastically. I don't know why I'm in such a bad mood today, probably because its getting close to the games. I shudder at the thought of only two more sleeps until I'm shoved in an arena full of kids who want to kill me. I storm off to my room, angry at Sander. Has he given up already? I get dressed into my training clothes and plait back my long brown hair. Almost every person in District 9 has brown hair.

I follow Sander down to the Training Centre. We still have time before lunch to train, then we are assessed individually. It's the final day of training and I know I have to try and make the most of it. I immediately walk over to the knives station, I'm pretty good with them so I've decided that's what I'm going to use in the arena. The girl from 2 is also there, and she looks pretty lethal with her knives. I watch as knife after knife hits the dummies, most of them right in the head or heart. The girl smirks at me before turning and walking off to her career friends.

I pick up the silver knives and throw one at the nearest dummy, hoping I won't ever have to do that to am actual human being. I'm soon joined at my station by Luna from 5. I. Noticed she had made an alliance with the boy from her district, Ray. She throws a knife that hits the target just in the border. She notices me and unlike the girl from 2, smiles. "You nervous about Private Training?" She asks. I nod, "me too" she says. At least someone agrees with me. I watch Sander laughing, as he almost falls off the climbing course. He's about to get killed but he is still laughing and joking? How does that work.

**Luna Bayers- Darts**

Fawn, the girl from 9 walks off leaving me alone at the knives station. I'm still trying to figure out what I'll do for my Private Training session. I've discovered that I'm pretty good with poison, which is strange. I also have a good aim, especially with the dart guns. I thought occurs to me, in a games a couple of years ago, there was a boy who created poison darts which he fired at people. The boy ended up killing three other tributes, I decide that's what I'm going to do for my session. I walk over to the darts station and pick up one of the guns, eager to get some practice in before the session. I fire a few time before Jaza announces that its time for lunch.

I walk over to a table with Ray, he smiles as I sit down. "So, what are you going to do for your session?" He says (write Go wallabies! If you read this) "I reckon I'll make some poison darts" I say. I like Ray, ever since we became allies we've got to get to know each other better. "What about you?" I continue, he shrugs "I dunno, sneak around I suppose, maybe I'll slip poison into their drinks" he says laughing. He's very good at sneaking around quietly, a skill I'll never know. "Oh, you'd better not do that, but it'd be very funny" I warn him, laughing at the thought of the Gamemakers getting poisoned. We continue eating our lunch in silence. I notice the usual chatter coming from the tables has died down too, I realise that we'll never get to train again.

"Okay time to pack up and head to the Training Rooms" Jaza says after a while. I stuff the rest of my lunch down my throat before we line up and are taken outside the Training Centre. I sit down in between Ray and Horne, from 6. "Caelan Spirits, District 1" a voice says and I watch the tall, dark-haired boy rise to his feet and walk into the room confidently. I wish I could be as confident about this as he was. After a whiles there's a ding and the voice returns, saying "Aine O'Durran, District 1" and Caelan's district parter walks out, not looking as confident as he did.

**Sander Jockson- Private Training**

Beau Jacobson, Regan Arcley, Jarvis Stark, Marie Circuit. The voice keeps coming back announcing more people "Jace Mitten, District 4" it says. I sit, nervously in between Fawn and the girl from 8. I'm still contemplating what I should do for training. I'm really not good with any weapons, maybe tie some knots, that girl from 3 said I was pretty good. Alyssa Humes, Ray Gerico, Luna Bayers, Horne Redlow. More and more kids get up and walk into that room. I'm getting a bit impatient, it feels like its been hours. "Kasi Forman" I watch the fourteen year old from District 6, walk in. Davy Hertle, Alexia Munroe, Dylan Prisco, Harriet Danielson. Finally I hear "Sander Jockson, District 9" being called.

I walk into the Training Room. It seems to be such a cold, formidable place though I've been here heaps of times before. The Gamemakers are staring at me, "Ummmm Hi I'm Sander from 9, I'll just go tie some knots" I say, stumbling over my words. I walk, embarrassed, over to the knot-tying station. I try to remember that tricky knot, I was working on yesterday. I start tying knots on the long pieces of ropes. "Concentrate, Sander, Concentrate" I whisper to myself. I start to notice the Gamemakers losing interest in my knot-tying. Eventually I finish, making the rope ladder I was working on. It's not very good and some of the knots have started to fray. "Errrr, thanks?" I say before rushing out of the rooms , knowing I've done terribly but happy to finally be out of that room.

**Maia Brooten- The Session**

Fawn Anderson is called next, I watch the little girl walk into the room. Soon Ralph Idife is called then the girl, Sable from his District. I watch Declan and Lillian from 11 be called, then, "Streamer Downs, District 12". "Good luck" I whisper to him as he walks off. He nods to me, looking nervous, before disappearing into the room. I'm left alone to wait. After what seems like hours, my name is finally called. "Maia Brooten, District 12". I stand up and walk nervously into the room.

The Gamemakers don't pay any attention to me as I walk in. I swear I can see one of them sleeping. "Maia Brooten, District 12" I say, repeating the voice that called me. I look around the Training Room, wondering what to do. I spot the garrote station near the back of the room, I was quite good at that during training. I grab a dummy and drag it over to the station before starting to tie the ropes and wire together. Soon I have garrotted the dummy. I see a few Gamemakers watching me, nodding.

I walk out of the room, wondering where I go next. I see Haymitch, my mentor, and Streamer standing not too far off, so I rush over to them. "How'd you go?" Asks Haymitch. Surprisingly he isn't drunk, like he usually is. "I don't know, I garrotted a dummy but most of the Gamemakers weren't paying that much attention" I reply. Streamer nods "They didnt pay attention to me either". "Well you two, lets go continue this upstairs where we get to see your scores" Haymitch says. So we step into the elevator and I watch is rushing up, for some reason, scared.

**Ray Gerico- Scores**

"Luna! Come on, the scores are on" I yell across the room. Luna runs over, followed by our mentors and escort.

"Welcom, everyone, now I'm sure your all keen to know the scores of the tributes for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar says in the television. "Now we won't make you wait any longer so here are our tributes!" He says, yelling at the end.

"From District 1, Caelan with a score of 9! Aine with a score of 7" he says. Nine, seven, those scores are so high. "From District 2, Beau with a score of 10! Regan with a score of 9" he continues and I watch the numbers flash up, next to their pictures. More high scores. "From District 3, Jarvis with a score of 5, Marie with a score of 3" he says. "They're probably what we'll get" Luna says. "District 4, Jace with a score of 9! Alyssa with a score of 9", I sigh they're more high scores. I lean closer as our scores flash up "From District 5, Ray with a score of 4, Luna with a score of 5". I feel a bit disappointed at my score but Luna seems pretty excited "They're pretty good!" She says.

"From District 6, Horne with a score of 4, Kasi with a score of 5" they're exactly like ours. "From District 7, Davy with a score of 2, Alexia with a score of 8!" Caesar says. "Eight!" Luna says. That is a very high score. "From District 8, Dylan with a score of 6, Harriet with a score of 4 and from District 9, Sander with a score of 3, Fawn with a score of 6" he continues. I notice that the boy from 8 and the little girl from 9 both got sixes. It seems our competition is tough this year.

**Streamer Downs-**

I watch the girl from 9s face disappear off the screen, its getting so close to my score. I hope I did well. "District 10, Ralph with a score of 4, Sable with a score of 4" they're both pretty low. "District 11, Declan with a score of 6, Lillian with a score of 3" Caesar says. A score of 6, is high. I wonder how all these tributes can get it. Finally its time for our scores "And finally, District 12, Streamer with a score of 4, Maia with a score of 5" Caesar finally says. I vaguely hear him saying something else, but I'm quite disappointed with my score. I'm one of the oldest tributes but even the boy from 11, the boy from 8 and the girl from 9 all got higher than me.

"Well, those scores are quite good" Effie, our escort says in a falsely bright voice. She's obviously very disappointed that both her tributes are probably going to die in the bloodbath. But what can she expect when she's got District 12? We've only ever had two victors. A woman who won the 26th Games and Haymitch who won the 50th. I walk off to my room. A thought crosses my mind. I think of Haymitch, who's turned to drinking and is a complete mess, and many other victors who've turned to drinking, drugs or worse. Do I actually want to win these games? Sometimes I think, dying might be the better fate.

* * *

><p>Yes! We are getting very close to the games, only three more chapters. Also of you review my other stories, you can sponsor one other item!<p>

1. Favourite POV

2. Score you are most surprised about

3. What are you most looking forward to in this story

Trivia: Who are the Wallabies?


	19. Chapter 19- Interview Prep

Hi here is the Interview Prep. It is a very short chapter as there are only four POVs and writing about interview prep really isn't interesting. I will probably post another chapter this week but then I will have to put this story on break for 7 days as I have to go to Cadet Camp (which is a complete replica of the Hunger Games, just we aren't given weapons) I mean we're dumped in the middle of nowhere (well its only two hours away) and get to do things like trek 12 kilometres a day! How fun! We even to do this thing called Survivor were we are just dumped for 24 hours in the middle of nowhere with just rations and a sleeping bag and have to build our own shelter etc (see its exactly like the Hunger Games). Sorry for prattling on, I like to prattle. Here's the story and a quote.

_Who knew trying to make yourself look good would require so much pain?- Regan Arcley_

* * *

><p><strong>Beau Jacobson- Playing Angles<strong>

"Alright, so we have a bit of time before you are taken to your stylists for dressing, so lets to over your interview angles, Regan what is yours?" Our escort Taliana asks. She shrugs saying "I haven't figured one out yet". Taliana sighs in exasperation and turns to me. "What about you Beau? What's your angle?" She asks. I think for a second before answering "Maybe, cocky. They'd probably expect me too". And I know it won't be too hard, I do think I have a shot at winning.

Taliana checks her watch. "There's five minutes till I have to take you to your stylists, I'm going to go get ready" she says. Regan raises an eyebrow at me as Taliana leaves. "She has to get ready to take us to our stylists?" She says. We sit there for a couple of minutes, awkwardly. "I hope I don't mess up my interview, there the most important thing to help get sponsors" I say eventually. "Beau, we won't really need sponsors you know. We are careers, we get all the supplies" replies Regan. "Time to go" I hear Taliana call.

**Dylan Prisco- Notes**

I lie on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in" I say tiredly, its probably our mentor Francolozo or one of our mentors. I sit up and see Lacie walk in. I'm still shocked that she's our avox. Surely it couldn't be a mere coincedence. She picks up my training outfit from yesterday which I left on the floor. "Thanks" I say to her. She looks up and smiles sadly. I realise I probably won't get a chance to see her before the games. "Hey, Lacie. I'm really sorry" I say.

She doesn't look up at me and continues cleaning. It must be terrible being an Avox. She disappears into the bathroom to do something, leaving me alone in my room. I sit thinking about the interviews, I'm really nervous, I still don't really know what I'll do. Probably be my usual, extremely sarcastic, self. Lacie emerges from the bathroom nods to me then walks out of the room leaving me wondering if I'll ever see her again.

I walk into the bathroom and find a note on the sink.  
><em>Good Luck, You can do it- L<em>  
>I can't help it, I start crying.<p>

**Regan Arcley- Preparation**

I follow my stylist Milo into the preparation room. "I have a great idea for your interview dress" he says excitedly. He shows me a grey dress a bit similar to my opening ceremony costume. I roll my eyes, we didn't make a very big impression at the Opening ceremony and I doubt this will either. "See, its like your chariot rides, its sort of a theme" Milo continues. "Thanks" I mumble, trying to be polite.

Milo ushers me into another room where my prep team Juno, Polla and Tivan are waiting, eager to start making me look pretty again. They lay me down on a bench and start by hosing me down. I feel Polla trying to pull a brush through my very knotty, red hair. "Ow" I moan as she pulls harder. I can also feel Tivan pulling hair off my legs, it hurts a lot. Who knew trying to make yourself look good we require so much pain?

Finally they let me sit up and Juno starts to apply makeup to me. Polla stands behind me putting my hair up in an elaborate style. I wonder what interview angle should use. Taliana said I should try being rude, because that would be very easy for me. But I think she was being sarcastic. Actually, being rude would actually make quite an impression, the audience wouldn't like me but it'd make me sound like I know what I'm doing. Finally my prep team is finished an I'm taken back to Milo and dressed in my clothes. I'm ready for the interviews.

**Harriet Danielson- Show Time**

"Okay, so we've decided to dress you and Dylan in matching clothes for the interview!" My stylist Leisl says. She shows me the frilly, red dress that I'll be wearing for my interview. Dylan has a red suit that he'll be wearing. "Now, lets get you looking beautiful" Leisl squeaks. She and my prep team start attempting to make me look beautiful. I feel the warm water coming from the hose wash over me and start to relax. I'd better make the most of the time I have left. In less than 24 hours I'll be in that arena.

I think about how sad Dylan looked when he came out of his room. He looked like he'd been crying, maybe he too was very worried about the games. I feel one of my stylists plaiting my hair in two braids. I haven't worn them like that since I was about eight. I realise what all this meant, the frilly dress my childish hairstyle. It seems as though my Oreo team have decided my angle for me, young and cute.

I don't have much makeup on which I am glad for. Over the years I have seen a few tributes with so much makeup on it looked disgusting, though the Capitol seemed to like it. I'm dressed in my red dress and matching red shoes before I'm shown to the building that the interviews will be taking place in. I'm sitting in between Davy and Dylan. In the distance I can hear crowds cheering as Caesar Flickerman walks onto the stage. "Aine O'Durran is called up and the interviews begin.

* * *

><p>Well there's that chapter done. Only two more left until the games!<p>

1. Favourite POV

2. Favourite Career

3. Favourite tribute from 3,5-7

4. Favourite tribute from 8-12

Trivia: What was Glimmers angle in her interview?


	20. Chapter 20- Interviews

Well the interviews are finally here! And only two more days till I'm sent to hell...Ah well after that is the holidays for two weeks so I'll be able to post more frequently then.

* * *

><p>Interviews- D1, D6 and D11<p>

**Aine O'Durran- Question Time**

"Aine O'Durran" a voice calls. I stand up nervously, all the other tributes stare at me. I walk towards the stage but freeze when I see the massive crowd watching me, can I do this? I take a deep breath and walk onto the stage, waving to the crowd. I sit down in the chair next to Caesar and he yells to the crowd and me,

"Welcome, Aine". What should I say? Should I respond?

"Ummm thanks" I finally say. The interview has begun.

"So, are you enjoying the Capitol, Aine?" Caesar asks.

"Yeah, it-it's been great" I say, stumbling over my words. I'm doing terrible so far.

"What's been your favourite part of your trip so far?" He continues. Come on, you can do it Aine.

"I actually really enjoyed training, I learnt a lot of new things and met some really great people" I say, that didnt actually sound so bad. I can hear a few murmurs in the audience.

"And I think it payed off, your training score of 7, was excellent" he replies. He's definantely helping me in my interview.

"Thanks" I reply.

About a second passes before Caesar shouts to the audience "Who else though it was a great score?". In reply the audience starts to cheer. "Now, unusually for District 1, you didn't volunteer this year, did you?" Caesar asks.

"No, I didn't volunteer and also unlike most of District 1, I haven't trained" I reply.

Caesar looks shocked at this, "you haven't trained yet you still got a score almost as high as some of the careers who have trained for years!" He says. The audience cheers louder and a buzzer goes off, signalling that my three minutes are up.

"Thank-you Caesar" I say as I stand up.

"Thank-you Aine, and we look forward to seeing you in the arena" Caesar says and my interview is finally over. I did it.

**Caelan Spirits- Talking**

I watch Aine walk off the stage, she did a pretty good job. At first she wasn't too good but then she got the audience to like her. "Caelan Spirits" the voice calls I stand up, I know my angle and I know how I'm going to answer my questions. I stride onto the stage and wave at the crowd as they cheer and clap for me. I sit down in the chair, making myself comfortable.

"Welcome Calean!" Caesar shouts and the crowd continues to roar.  
>"Thanks Caesar" I reply.<p>

"So, lets get down to the questions, you also didn't volunteer for the games this year" he asks.

I nod, "Well, I don't know why people didn't volunteer but I can assure you, I was very happy to get reaped. I'm very excited to be here" I say.

"That's good, and are you looking forward to going into the arena?" Caesar asks.

I nod, "Yep definantely, I can't wait, I think its going to be very exciting" I reply.

"It's good to see someone so eager to compete in this years games, have you made any allies for the games?" Caesar asks.

Again I nod, "Yeah, I'm in with the career pack along with District 2 and 4" I say.

"Excellent, excellent, well I'm sure seeing you in this years games will be very interesting and we all think that you'll be very tough competition for the other tributes" Caesar replies.

"Thanks Caesar and thank-you to the audience for listening to me talk tonight, I hope you'll pay attention to me in the arena as well!" I say, directing my voice to the audience as they cheer even louder.

The buzzer goes off and the interview is over.

**Kasi Forman- Interviews**

The next interviews seem to fly by. There's Regan who the audience seems to love, then Beau who seems to have convinced the audience that he's going to win. Then Marie, who answers her questions very shyly and Jarvis who cracks jokes at every chance, making the audience laugh. There's a lot of competition.

Next is Alyssa, who answers her questions politely and Jace whos the complete opposite. Then Luna is called up, followed by Ray who doesn't answer his questions fully making the audience groan when the final buzzer goes, they wanted more. I realise with a shock that I am next, and I don't even have an angle! "Kasi Forman" the voice calls.

"Welcome, Kasi" Caesar says as I walk out onto the stage, listening to the shouts of the crowd.

"Thank-you" I reply

"So Kasi, do you want to tell me about your life back in District 6?" Caesar asks.

I shrug, "sure, well I lived with my family. There's my mum and dad and I have two older brothers, Woods and Simon and an older sister Eren" I say. "I miss them a lot" I continue.

"That's very nice Kasi, and I'm sure they are missing you too" Caesar says, "Now, your one of the younger tributes this year, do you think that will affect you?" Caesar asks.

I think for a moment before answering, "I doubt it, I don't think the age of the tributes really matters, the older ones may be bigger and stronger than me, but I have my own talents" I say, listening to the roar of the crowd.

"Very true, Kasi, very true" Caesar says as the buzzer goes off, "Thank-you for coming here tonight I'm sure we all enjoyed it" he says. I'm very surprised at how quickly the interview went by.

I wave to the crowd as I walk off stage, relieved to be off it.

**Horne Redlow**

As Kasi walks off stage, "Horne Redlow" comes over the loudspeaker. I stand up, very nervous and walk towards the door. Caesar is shouting something to the audience. I walk on, knowing that I will make it through, unlike in the games.

"So, Horne, welcome" Caesar says, he waits a little, whilst I sit down before asking "Are you nervous about the games?"

"Well yeah, I mean I might die" I reply. I find that a very stupid question, of course I'm nervous.

Caesar looks uncomfortable, I wonder if the citizens in the Capitol actually realise that they're sending kids to their death. "So, have any strategies for the arena?" Caesar asks.

"I don't really know, I've made an ally and I suppose our strategy is too just avoid other tributes" I say.

"Oh, so your on more defence then offence" Caesar says, I nod. "So who's your ally?" He continues.

"Ralph Idife, from District 10" I reply.

"So, do you think your in with a chance of winning this years games?" Caesar asks.

"Well, everyone has a chance it just some might have a better chance of winning than others" I reply, not wanting to fully answer the question.

"Well, that is right I suppose, do you think you have a better chance than others?" Caesar says, re-phrasing his last question. I'm about to answer, when the buzzer goes off signalling that my interview is over.

I'm glad I didn't have to answer that last question, I know that I don't have a chance of winning. But I didn't want the whole of Panem, including my family, to know.

**Lillian Janice- Nerves**

I watch Davy put on his, cute, innocent, little boy act. He told us he was going to do that ages ago and I think he's done it very well. Harriet it is on next and even though she's dressed to be all cute and innocent, like Davy, she assures the audience that she's not and that she will fight. Next is Dylan and he uses sarcasm, outwitting Caesar at nearly every question. Then Fawn from 9, who answers very quietly and mysteriously and Sander who laughs and makes a big joke out of the games. I barely notice Sable's interview, I suppose I'm too nervous about mine. Then Ralph from 10 is next, his angle appears to be funny. Then finally, "Lillian Janice".

The audience claps as I walk on, though it doesn't seem to be as enthusiastic as others. I suppose after sitting through 20 interview, you'd get a bit bored. Caesar smiles at me as I sit down.

"You have a very pretty dress on" he says, I look down in surprise at my pale, blue dress. I didn't really pay attention to what my stylists were dressing me in.

"Thanks Caesar" I reply, trying to control my nerves.

"Well Lillian, why don't you start off by telling us a bit about yourself" Caesar says.

I try to think of what to say, "Well, I've been told that I'm quite witty and my little sister always tells me that I'm nice to her, though I do yell at my older brother sometimes " I say, trying to be honest.

"That's nice, can you tell us about your family?" He asks, he sounds like he's running out of question ideas. (Like I am)

"There's my parents, who have looked after me all my life and my older brother Nox who I am very close to, there's also my little sister Caritta and younger brother Farron" I say.

"Well Lillian, I am sure that they're watching you right now and will be supporting you all through-out the games" he says just as the buzzer goes off. I made it through my interview.

**Declan Maddox**

There's only three of us left in the room. Streamer and Maia from District 12, and I. Soon I will be called up, leaving only them. As soon as I think that "Declan Maddox" comes over the loudspeaker. I rise up noticing the tributes from 12 staring at me.

I'm almost blinded by all the bright lights on the stage, having been in a small, grey room for so long. I feel very overwhelmed by the crowd cheering as I sit down in my seat.

"Hello Declan, how are you?" Caesar asks.

"I'm good thanks Caesar, how are you?" I reply, trying to sound confident.

"I'm well too Declan, thanks for asking. Now do you want to tell us some of your strengths and weaknesses that will affect your performance during the games?" Caesar asks.

"Sorry Caesar but I don't think I can, the other tributes might find out" I reply, and I don't really want to talk about what I'm good at.

"Fair enough" replies Caesar. "Well, have you been enjoying your stay at the Capitol?" He asks.

"Yeah, the Capitol is a very amazing place, much bigger and cleaner than District 11" I say, trying to sound as though I like being in the Capitol.

"That's good, what's been your favourite part of your stay?" He asks.

"Oh, the living quarters that I've been living in for the past few days have been amazing, brilliant furniture and such big rooms" I say, keeping up my pretence of enjoying the Capitol.

"Yes, I've heard they're very good" Caesar replies. I sit there awkwardly for a few moments wondering how to reply, luckily I am saved by the buzzer going off, announcing that my time is up.

* * *

><p>Only one question today.<p>

1. Who's was your favourite interview?


	21. Chapter 21- Night before the Games

Last chapter before the games, I'm very excited. I feel so cruel making you all wait 7 days before the bloodbath. The tension...anyway I hope you enjoy this and I've also started a new story, Rising From the Ashes and I'd love it if you checked it out and maybe reviewed? Thanks.

* * *

><p>Night Before the Games- D4, D10<p>

**Alyssa Turner- Jokes**

As we walk back to the elevator and up to our rooms, it strikes me that this time tomorrow, I could be dead.

"Do you think your interview went well?" Jace asks me as the elevator starts to climb up.

"Yeah, no too badly, it was better than I expected, what about you?" I reply, trying to be polite. I notice that the tributes from 7 and 10 are also in the elevator.

He nods saying "me too". The elevator stops at our floor and we get off.

"What do we do now?" I ask our mentors Finnick and Annie. Finnick won the 65th games and Annie won two years ago, apparently she went mad but she doesn't seem that bad.

"First we eat dinner, then we watch the interview recap and odds board" our escort Granders replies for them. The odds board, I'd completely forgotten about that, I hope mine aren't too bad.

We sit down at the dining table and our Avoxes start serving us the delicious food we've been getting for the past few days.

"You two should eat up, its probably the last proper meal you'll he for a while" Grander says, half-jokingly. We all glare at him, he doesn't have to compete in the games, he doesn't really have to worry about anything.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say" Finnick says to Grander, sounding like he's talking to a little kids.

Grander shrugs, "Just trying to make conversation" he says.

"Well don't try, because you obviously aren't very good at it" Finnick retorts, he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood. Grander looks taken aback and stands up, nods to Annie and then leaves the table.

**Ralph Idife- Recaps**

"What did you think of the other tributes interviews?" Asks our mentor Mya.

I shrug, "some of them were very good, a lot better than mine" I reply, digging into my meal. It seems to be the best one we've had during our stay.

Sable is staring out the window, not eating her food. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods saying, "I'm fine" and continues staring moodily out the window. "I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow" she says.

"Who isn't?" I say sadly. I think its impossible not to be nervous, except if your a career, maybe. I wonder how far I will make it into the games, I wonder if I could win.

"Okay, the interview recap and odds board should be on TV in about five minutes, so lets go sit down" Mya says, interrupting the silence.

I push my plate away and follow Sable and Mya to the couch. "Where's Brim?" I ask, referring to our other mentor.

"He's in his room, probably drinking or something" Mya replies, Brim has a serious addiction to drugs and alchohol, it seems that a lot of mentors do. She switches the TV on and the interview recap starts.

"Welcome everyone, to the Interview Recap, I'm sure that like me, you greatly enjoyed the interviews tonight" Caesar says. "We're here to show you the best parts of the night" he continues. "Now Claudius, who's was your favourite interview?" Caesar asks the man beside him.

"Oh, I had a lot of favourites but I think some of the best were Beau's and Aine's" Claudius replies. "Beau's because I think he truly convinced that he would be the one to win and Aine's because I found her quite impressive" he continued.

**Sable Avricson- The Odds of Winning**

I join Ralph and Mya on the couch, "What'd I miss?" I whisper to Ralph.

"Nothing much, they just said who they're favourites were" he replies.

I flop down on the lounge watching Caesar and Claudius saying more pointless things, I just want them to get to the worthwhile stuff.

"Well, Claudius I think all the votes from the Capitol are in. Lets see who Panem picked for their favourite interview" Caesar says.

"The top three favourite interviews of the nights were, Aine O'Durran from District 1, Horne Redlow from District 6 and Dylan Prisco from District 8" Claudius announces after he opens an envelope.

I see Mya nodding, "Yes, I did think their interviews were very good and they played their angles well". Ralph shushes us because the odds board is about to come up.  
>"Now, after evaluation of the tributes, they will be given odds on how likely they are to win the games" Claudius says on the television. I lean closer as a picture off each tribute comes up along with their name, age, district and odds.<p>

Aine O'Durran, 16: District 1- 15-1

Caelan Spirits, 17: District 1- 9-1

Regan Arcley, 16: District 2- 9-1

Beau Jacobson, 18: District 2- 5-1

Marie Circuit, 15: District 3- 23-1

Jarvis Stark, 16: District 3- 15-1

Alyssa Turner, 17: District 4- 8-1

Jace Mitten, 16: District 4- 7-1

Luna Bayers, 15: District 5- 19-1

Ray Gerico, 15: Distruct 5- 21-1

Kasi Forman, 14: District 6- 20-1

Horne Redlow, 14: District 6- 18-1

Alexia Munroe, 17: District 7- 11-1

Davy Hertle, 12: District 7- 54-1

Harriet Danielson, 13: District 8- 35-1

Dylan Prisco, 15: District 8- 16-1

Fawn Anderson, 13: District 9- 24-1

Sander Jockosn, 14: District 9- 34-1

Sable Avricson, 17: District 10- 20-1

Ralph Idife, 14: District 10- 30-1

Lillian Janice, 13: District 11- 42-1

Declan Maddox, 15: District 11- 17-1

Maia Brooten, 16: District 12- 22-1

Streamer Downs, 18: District 12- 16-1

"Congratulations! 30-1 and 20-1 are great odds!" Mya says happily. She was probably expecting us to get much lower.

"30-1 isn't great odds, its above average" Ralph says unhappily. That's true, but it means mine are below average. Mya tries to tell him they are good but it breaks out into an argument.

Finally I can't stand it any longer, "I'm going to bed" I announce to them, but they don't hear.

**Jace Mitten- Survival**

I can't sleep, I don't think anyone can on the night before the games, even Clive said he couldn't and he was arrogant enough to think that there was no chance he was going to die. I suppose he was right but that's beside the point.

Clive reminds me a bit of Beau, they're both very cocky but I wondered of that was just his angle he was playing. My thoughts turn to the other members of my alliance. There's Caelan, I don't really know what to think of him for some reason I think he'll be one of those tributes that goes mad in the arena.

There's Regan, I think she'll definantely be a killer in the arena but I can sense tension between her and Alyssa. If it comes down to them I don't know who'll win. Beau is definantely in with a chance of winning, being one of the oldest and strongest tributes. And then Alyssa, I know she'll kill and she's very good with a spear but I think she'll be someone who regrets killing.

I think back to the odds, Beau of course got the highest but I was very impressed with mine. Generally District 4 doesn't train as hard as 1 or 2. I can just imagine Regan's expression when she found out Alyssa got better odds than her. They really don't get along.

I start wondering if I will ever get to sleep, when I was little I sometimes couldn't sleep so my mother would sing me a lullaby. I wonder, if I die, will she be waiting for me wherever you go when you die?

Slowly I start falling into a deep sleep. I don't have any dreams tonight, which is strange because I've been having nightmares about the games ever since I got reaped, well I was supposed to volunteer so I was expecting that.

I hear a knock on the door. "Jace? Its time to get up" Finnick says.

I jump out of bed and pull on the clothes that have been laid out for me to wear in the arena and slip on my tocken, the one Clive wore in the arena.

I'm ready to go.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it, it was quite a short chapter with only 4 POVs. Anyway here's the questions.<p>

1. Favourite POV?

2. Odds you are most surprised about?

3. Who do you think will be the first three tributes to go in the arena (excluding bloodbaths)

4. And since its almost time for tributes to say goodbye I'd love it if you rated all the tribute out of ten?

Trivia: What was Katniss' odds in the arena?

And if you want to sponsor a tribute before the games, just PM me with what you want to send. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22- The Bloodbath

Sorry for the suspense leading up to the games, luckily I survived the hell I had to go through all week. If any of you want to know what true pain is try trekking up an extremely steep hill, stumbling over sticks and branches, carrying a heavy pack half the size of you whilst feeling sick.

Now its finally time for the bloodbath, I hope your all as excited as I am and I apologies for deaths of tributes, most of you will have your tributes dying. Also please PM me with sponosorship items for any tribute you want to sponsor.

Let the 72nd Annual Hunger Games, begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Bayers- Take Off<strong>

It's time to go, to leave behind the Capitol and face the unknown dangers of the ArenA, i have never felt so sick and nervous in my life,

I'm taken to a hovercraft with the rest of the tributes at the crack of dawn. I look around at the other tributes faces, the careers look excited, some look nervous, most of us look scared. In a few hours some of us will be dead.

I'm seated in between the boys from 8 and 12. The boy from 8, Dylan has his eyes closed but the Streamer from 12, almost has a bored expression on his face. A lady walks around, injecting something into everyone's arms, the trackers I think. A wave of panic comes over me as the needle pierces my skin and I realise, there's no turning back.

The hovercraft takes off and I sit, listening to the hum of the engine. I make eye contact with Ray and he nods, we've made a plan that we won't go too far into the cornucopia just grab some things and run.

After a long, agonising wait that seems to take forever the hovercraft finally lands. We are escorted off by Peacekeepers and taken to our stylists, my stylist Marcellus smiles at me as I walk in. He helps me dress into my clothes for the arena. We don't say anything, I'm way to nervous for talking.

"Please enter your capsule" a voice says.

I breathe deeply, trying to stay calm as I walk into my tube. Marcellus nods, gravely as the tube rises.

_Well this is it,_ I think.

Panic overwhelms me as the tube surfaces in the arena. I gasp as I take in my surroundings, I can see the golden cornucopia standing not too far from me. Behind me is a massive, tree-covered mountain with snow on top. The rest of the arena is completely flat.

Fog, that's the next thing I notice. The mist stretches on across the flat, dirt plain. It would provide excellent concealment but you wouldn't be able to see enemies sneaking up on you. Then the countdown starts.

I just hope the odds are in my favour today.

**Beau Jacobson- Countdown**

60, 59, 58. The countdown has started. I'm standing in between the little girl from 11, who is staring intently at the cornucopia and the boy from 5 who's trying to signal to someone. I copy the girl and stare at the cornucopia, of course I'm going there, I'm a career. I know this will be the biggest battle of the games, so I am prepared.

30, 29, 28. The clock is ticking, for some reason I feel all fidgety. Alyssa is standing next to the boy from 5 and I can see her eyes on the collection of spears at the cornucopia.

10, 9, 8. I ready myself on my pedestal waiting for the buzzer that signify's the start of the Games.

3, 2, 1. Action.

I hear the buzzer, pierce through the arena and immediately sprint to the cornucopia. Most of the other tributes are doing the same except a few others who have sprinted away from the cornucopia.

My job is not to get supplies, but stop others from getting them. Most years, Careers take control of the cornucopia. I find a sword, near the middle of the cornucopia, and pick it up.

I see a boy reach for it at the same time as me. I glare at the boy from 12 and quickly grab the sword before he does. I shove him over and he immediately knows he stands no chance. Soon enough I bring my sword down on him and his eyes roll back into his head. As the rush of adrenaline goes through me, I realise I've got the first kill of the games.

I stare at his body on the ground, I just ended someone's life. Now back home, his family is probably crying. I shake my guilt aside.

This is a fight for survival.

**Davy Hertle- Death all Around**

I stare in shock at the fighting at the cornucopia and realise that this is the reality of the games. Already I can see a body on the ground dead, I hear a cry of pain and turn to see Sander from 9 fall to the ground at the hands of the boy from 1, Caelan.

I can see Lillian picking up something on the ground but not Harriet. We decided to go to the cornucopia because we desperately need supplies. But now I'm not so sure if that was the best idea.

Another cry of pain rings out and I see a girl fall to the ground, an axe protruding out of her chest and I watch the girl from 7 run to retrieve it. I'm hiding behind a couple of crates looking at the battle. The boys from 8 and 5 are wrestling for a pack and I watch the one from 5 wrench it free before running off into the mist.

The girl from 6 wrenches a pack free from the middle of the cornucopia along with a knife and runs off into the mountain without attracting any attention. The boy from 10 also grabs a pack and runs. There is so much going on, I don't know what to do.

I've never seen an arena like this before, and I know that the Gamemakers are hoping that this year will be an interesting one. I spot Lillian pointing to a pack on the ground then to the empty dirt plain. I nod realising what I have to do.

I sprint for the pack just as the girl from 1 does, she grabs it before I do so I look around for more things. I grab a knife, that's just lying on the ground and a pack, almost tripping over a boy kneeling next to a dead body. I run, faster than I have ever run before. Then I am knocked over by something.

I watch the boy, Caelan above me. A feeling of dread comes over me and I realise, this is just like my nightmare.

The boy is smirking at me, but for some reason hesitating with his strike. I take advantage of that opportunity and run off again.

That's when the spear hits me.

I fall to the ground in agony and I see the boy from 4 running off again. I hear a cry coming from a girl before everything goes dark.

**Harriet Danielson- Murderer**

I hear a shriek that sounds like Lillian's and look around. She's staring at something in shock, but I can't see what it is. I watch the girl from 10 fall to the ground a spear in her body and I can see a pained expression on the girl who just killed her's face. We're all realising the extent of the games.

A knife flies over me and I see the snarling girl from 2 staring hungrily at me. I duck behind some crates, hoping she doesn't know where I am. Standing just a few meters from me is Lillian and the boy from 2.

She's waving a knife in front of her, trying to get him away. I pick up a knife next to me, ready to throw it at the boy. He's only a few metres away so I know my knife will probably hit him, could I really kill someone?

Already 5 bodies lie on the ground, 5 families are grieving back home. Could I make it a sixth?

Its survival of the fittest, you have to kill to survive. I tell myself. And I hold up the knife ready to strike

He shoves Lillian over and I aim my knife at his head. I watch my knife fly through the air, the boy ducks as a javelin sails over his head, thrown by the boy from 3. I missed. I watch my knife, fly further and hit Lillian. Right in the chest. She screams loudly and I watch her knees buckle, what have I done?

I've just killed my ally, I just ended someone's life. The boy from 2 has gone, chasing after the boy who threw the javelin. Lillian doesn't move and I know she's dead.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly before bursting into tears and running off into the misty plain, only one thought running through my head.

_I'm a murderer._

**Fawn Anderson- Survival**

_Run, Flee, Hide_. My mind tells me as I continue running up the mountain, trying to put as much space between the cornucopia and me. I have no supplies, I just ran. I continue making my way up the mountain, my aim is to get to the top.

You need food, water and shelter. I tell myself, I know from my training at the Training Centre that I need shelter first then water then food. I'm glad I paid attention to that station, I noticed a lot of tributes ignored the survival ones.

I need shelter that will keep me warm and out of any extreme weather the horrible Gamemakers might decide to give us. A tree would be useful, a tall one with a lot of leaves to conceal me. I'm glad I went up the mountain, it would be incredibly difficult to find shelter in the plains though the fog would provide good concealment.

I finally find a tree that would be good. Water and food can wait, you can survive three days without water and three weeks without food. I don't think the games will even go for three weeks. I'm used to being hungry anyway, sometimes back home we'll go for a couple of days without food.

_No Fawn, Run, Go, Leave_. My instincts try to tell me but I try to shake them off, I want to trust my mind not my instincts. I can't keep running away. I have to survive.

I climb up the tree that I've chosen to sleep in tonight. I know it'll probably be very cold tonight so I cover myself leaves but I know I'll still be cold. I try to settle down just as the sun starts to set.

"Goodnight, Mum, Dad, Ellena, Ivy, Dax, Esta and Aya" I say quietly like I always do back home. It helps me settle down more and pretend that I'm not here and that I'm at home. I lean back against a branch watching the sun start to set and a thought crosses me.

I'm still alive.

**Ralph Idife- The Reality**

"Ralph!" I hear a voice say in the mist. I turn around and see Horne running towards me. "I've been looking for you everywhere" he continues.

"Thank God, I thought you might have, you know. Died" I say.

He shakes his head. "Thankfully no, but I did go into the cornucopia, i-it was terrible" he says tears starting to for in his eyes. He must be realising the reality of the games.

"Did you get any supplies?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah I only got a pack, Sable started coming at me until she got struck down by a spear" he says, obviously still shaken about it.

"Wait, Sable's dead?" I say sorrowfully. We didn't know each other very well but she was still one of the only tributes I knew. And she had told me all about how she needed to get home to see her niece or nephew. Maybe she hadn't been killed by the spear.

"I'm afraid so Ralph. The girl from 4 got her" he says gravely and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. She didn't deserve to die, none of us do. "Look its getting dark, why don't we each eat a cracker and try and get some sleep" Horne says turning my mind off what was happening.

"Sure" I sigh and reluctantly take a cracker from him. Together we hop into the sleeping bag Horne got, just managing to fit.

"Ralph, the recaps starting" Horne says before I can fall asleep.

I look up into the dark sky and see the Capitols emblem blazing high above. I wonder if it is actually the sky or if we are trapped in some sort of cage. The anthem starts to play and one-by-one each tributes picture appears in the sky.

First is the girl from 3, Marie. Then the little boy from 7, Davy. That means the career tributes are alive, as well as the tributes from 5 and Kasi from Horne's district. Next is the boy from 9 followed by Sable.

I watch her face in the sky, staring down on us. She's followed by the little girl from 11, Lillian and the older boy from 12, Streamer. Only six died, that's small for a bloodbath and I don't know whether I should feel relieved that not many died or annoyed that there are still so many left.

"So many are dead, already" I hear Horne murmur beside me.

"That's the reality of the games" I reply.

* * *

><p>*sobs* I just killed 6 tributes! Nooooo why did you all have to die? Thank-you too Hermy Bee and 7oaks302 for submitting Davy and Sander as bloodbath tributes. And my apologies to the Guest who submitted Marie. You didn't review once but that's probably a bit hard if your a guest. Anyway here are the eulogies, I'll write one for each tribute, even if they're mine:<p>

Streamer- I really liked this guy and I'm sorry he had to go. I loved his rebellious spirit but I don't think he would have wanted to last very long in these games. RIP Streamer.

Sander- Thanks to 7oaks302 for this guy, I really enjoyed writing about him but sadly I think he had to be one to go. Sorry you never got to go back to your family.

Marie- I found this tribute quite interesting and enjoyed writing about her, I'm sorry to her creator for killing her. I had her planned as a death on Day 2 but decided to kill her in the bloodbath instead. Sorry you never got to go back.

Davy- Personally he was one of my favourite tributes so thanks to Hermy Bee for creating him. But I think even he knew he wasn't going to last long in the arena, but I really loved this guy and I wish he could have lived. I suppose there no one really, back home who will miss you though, still RIP.

Sable- Another one of my favourite tributes, sadly you had to go. I guess I just wanted to write about Alexia and Aine's reactions to your death. I'm really sorry you never got to see your niece/nephew or return home.

Lillian- Another favourite tribute (why do I keep killing them?) I really liked her innocence I guess, but I really really loved her death scene so I has to go with it. I'm sorry Harriet had to kill you. RIP.

Questions:

1. favourite POV

2. Favourite dead tribute

3. Who do you think will be the next to go?

4 Do you like the arena?

5. Favourite tribute still alive

Trivia: How many tributes died in the bloodbath of the 50th Hunger Games?

The answer to last weeks was 23-1

I guess you noticed I kept Ray and Harriet alive. I kept them alive because I need them in the storyline, don't worry though they definantely won't be victors.


	23. Chapter 23- Day 2

Day 2! Yay! Updates will be quite frequent for the next couple of weeks because I'm on holidays and have a lot of free time at the moment. I will also start accepting applications for my next SYOT soon. I know it'll probably be a while before I start it but I want really good tributes so its not first-come-first-serve. Its also a Quarter Quell and all the details are on my profile. I hope you guys all submit!

* * *

><p><strong>Jarvis Stark- Dangers<strong>

I'm already awake by the time the sun starts to rise, I pick up my pack and javelin that I got from the cornucopia yesterday. In my pack I have a packet of crackers, a small water bottle that's already half-empty, iodine and a blanket. Its a very crappy pack, not like the massive ones in the middle of the cornucopia.

I almost killed someone yesterday, the boy from 2. I remember throwing a javelin at him because he was about to kill that little girl from 11. Unfortunately he saw me and ducked, now I wonder why I tried. Why I tried to end someone's life.

The girl got killed anyway, a knife throw at her by her own ally. That's why I chose not to have allies, they could betray you at any time and in my opinion no one in this arena is my friend. They're all enemies.

I stand up and stretch my back, which is sore from sleeping against the rough bark of a tree. I eat a cracker for breakfast, I want to save them but I don't know where else to get food. I'm terrible at survival skills, coming from District 3 which is a very urban place. We tend to stay inside.

I now wish that I had payed more attention to the survival stations rather than the weapon stations at the Training Centre, I didn't think it was very important back then. I now know that it is. Even if I don't run into any other tributes I will still die from dehydration or starvation or something like that.

I continue to trek up the hill in search of water, my water will run out soon. I've only seen one pool of water in this arena. It was down at the base of the mountain and I only stopped quickly to fill it up. I wonder if I should go back down but I decide against it. I think the careers are down there and I don't want to risk it, plus its very far back down.

So I continue walking, wondering where on earth I should go

* * *

><p><strong>Aine O'Durran- Talking<strong>

"Aine, wake up its morning" Alexia says shaking me from my sleep. How can it already be mornings, it feels like I just lay my head down after being on watch.

I can see faint traces of tears still on Alexia's cheeks. She was crying very hard yesterday when Sable died. I was too but I didn't know her as well as Alexia did. They spent a lot of time together. She was also very shaken from killing the girl from 3. I don't know how she did it. I wonder if I will kill anyone in these games, and shudder at the thought.

Our small pile of supplies lie next to Alexia. We have two packs, three knives and an axe. We have more supplies than a lot of tributes but not as much as the careers.

"Do you want something to eat?" Alexia asks me.

"Yes please" I say and she hand me some berries, "Are these poisonous?" I ask. We learnt in training to never trust berries.

Alexia shakes her head, "No, I've eaten then before. They grew next to my house back at home" she says, tears forming in her eyes at the mention of her home. We are probably all homesick because only one of us will ever return to it.

"What is your home like?" I ask Alexia curiously, she never told us anything about it. I knew all about Sable's life but not Alexia's.

"Well, I lived with my dad in a log hut in one of the villages in our district. My mum died during childbirth and I have no siblings, after my mum died my dad became addicted to drinking and ignored me most of my life. I also trained myself in case I ever got reaped" she says.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I reply. It sounds as though she's had a rough time in life.

She shrugs, "it's fine really but it means I have nothing to go home for" she replies. I suppose that's true, but she should still try. She has a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasi Forman- The Darkness<strong>

I sit curled up in my tree, listening to anyone coming past. I think I'm in a very dangerous spot, already a tribute has passed me but luckily didn't spot me. Its only a matter of time before they do though.

I hear footsteps and watch as a girl walks past before collapsing against my tree. She looks very, very tired. I recognise her as Harriet the 13 year-old from District 8. She doesn't seem to be much of a threat as she doesn't have any supplies.  
>She doesn't notice me and instead leans against the tree with her eyes closed. She's probably been up all night and desperately needs some sleep. I hear a faint tinkling noise and am suddenly excited. Has someone sponsored me?<p>

I watch the silver parachute float down, past me. Its obviously for Harriet. I watch as she wakes up and opens it excitedly, inside is a gleaming silver knife. I watch as she reads the note and her face falls.

I climb down to get a closer look but my foot slips and I almost fall down. Harriet notices me and stares, frightened before running off. I hang on for a minute before I lose my grip and land on the floor with a thud.

I pick up the note Harriet left behind and see that it reads, Next time, don't kill you ally. The little girl, killed someone?

"Come on, it came from this direction" I hear someone yell and hear heavy footsteps. I look around, frightened. Did someone see me? Are they coming for me?

I see rustling coming from a bush and stare at it, waiting for someone to jump out. I'm sure they will. I think I recognise the voice of the boy from 4 saying something. As then I feel a shove from behind.

The boy from 4, Jace, is pinning me to the ground, "We got her!" He says excitedly. "Next time, don't make so much noise" he says smiling. "Who wants the honours?" He asks his allies. Honours? I suddenly realise that they're going to kill me. And there's nothing I can do.

I lie frightened as they argue for a bit before one girl says, "Come on, I haven't got a kill yet, let me". Well, I'm going to die. Strangely I don't feel too scared, my mind just seems to have accepted the fact that I'm going to die.

The girl from 2 crouches before me, putting on a fake, sweet smile. "Say goodbye, little girl". She reaches for a silver dagger strapped to her and brings it out slowly. I gulp, hoping my death will be painless.

Luckily for me, it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Regan Arcley- No Regrets<strong>

I stand up as the cannon booms above Kasi, the girl from 6. She lies on the ground, her head turned to one side and blood pouring out of her wound.

"Nice Job" Caelan says as I put my dagger back in, still staring at the girl. I felt so powerful killing her, strangely it actually felt good.

"Thanks" I reply, turning around so the hovercraft can pick her up. "Why don't we stop to eat and enjoy our victory" I continue.

We sit down and Alyssa opens up a packet of dried beef and hands a strip out to everyone.

"Come on, can't we get more than this, we have heaps of food?" I complain  
>She glares at me, "You never know when it might mysteriously disappear or be eaten, that's a big mistake careers have made in the past, Regan" she says.<p>

I roll my eyes at the others but Jace says. "She's right you know, we need to ration the food. We have no idea how long we'll be here for". The others nod, obviously agreeing and Alyssa smirks at me, happy to have won something over me. I hate her.

"Shush, do you guys hear something?" Caelan says. I look at Beau and he shrugs, I don't hear anything. I hear footsteps coming from beside me and a flash of silver before a knife flies through the air.

I stand up looking around frantically for our attacker and vaguely see back of the girl from 8 before she sprints off into the trees.

I hear a scream and turn around to see Jace lying on the ground, a long cut on his chest. I run over, "is he alive?" I ask frantically.

Alyssa looks up from where she's kneeling over and nods. "Who hurt him?" Caelan asks.

"It was the girl from 8, but she ran off" I reply.

Beau curses, "That girl almost killed me in the bloodbath and ended up killing her own ally. She could be dangerous, I wish we could have got her" he says.

A soft tinkling sound disrupts him and a silver parachute falls to the ground. I rush over and pick it up opening the small tin that came with it. "What is it?" Alyssa asks.

"It's a jar of some sort of cream, probably to help Jace" I say and hand it over to her. We watch in silence as she applies it to his cut. "Will he be okay?" I asks.

"Yeah, he'll be fine but lets set up camp here and let him rest for the rest of today" she replies. I walk off with Caelan to start gathering sticks for a fire. I find that being a career is actually very dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Ray Gerico- Night<strong>

I sit cross-legged on the cracked, dirt plain with Luna curled up beside me sleeping. It's starting to get very cold tonight, making me wish that I had a sleeping bag, we're camped next to the small puddle of water we discovered earlier today. We've decided to stay here as long as possible.

The anthem suddenly erupts in the sky and Luna wakes up with a jolt, its the death recap. Only one face is in the sky tonight, the girl from 6. I wonder how she died.

"Go back to sleep" I tell Luna once the recap is over and she nods gratefully before lying down once again. 7 tributes have died already. That means there's only 17 of us left. Almost a third of the tributes are dead.

I run through who is still alive, all the tributes from 1,2 and 4. The boy from 3, the boy from 6, the girl from 7, both from 8, the girl from 9, the boys from 10 and 11, the girl from 12 and of course, us.

A cold wind rushes over me and my teeth start to chatter. I desperately want a sleeping bag, fire or some sort of warmth right now. The last thing I want to do is get hypothermia.

My prayers must be answered because as soon as I think that, I hear a tinkling noise and a silver parachute floats down. Its addresses to Luna and says, Thought you might be a little chilly.

"Luna, wake up, we got a sponsor!" I whisper to her.

"Really!" She says sitting up, she grabs the parachute and starts to open it. "Thank-god, a sleeping bag, now we won't freeze to death" she says. I laugh and she says "Why don't I go on watch for a bit whilst you sleep".

I snuggle up in the sleeping bag, grateful to be warm and finally get some sleep. Soon after I close my eyes, I fall right asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. In each chapter I plan on writing a POV from a non-tribute. So it could be from a Gamemaker, the president, a captiol citizen or a family member of a tribute.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marti (Kasi's friend) POV<strong>

I knock on the door of my house and when no one answers, I just walk right in.

"Anyone home?" I ask, but there is not reply. Its starting to get dark outside and I've been away all day, at school and I spent the afternoon helping my older brother Quince at his workshop.

My parents must still be at work so it sink down onto our cracked couch, wondering what to do. Maybe I should go over to Kasi's house. With a jolt I realise that Kasi isn't here anymore, she was reaped for the Hunger Games. I hadn't thought about that all day.

I frantically reach for the TV remote and turn it on, I need to find out what happenned today in the games. I turn it on to see Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith discussing something.

"And now its time for the death recap and highlights of the day!" Claudius says to the audience. I freeze in nervousness, the death recap.

They show the careers prowling around and a thud, the careers start to run after the sound and I feel relieved. The camera swaps to a familiar face looking around.

"Kasi, no, no no!" I say almost shouting the last one. This can't be happening, Kasi could be dead? I watch in horror as Kasi is shoved to the ground and stabbed with a dagger.

"K-K-Kasi" I sob into my hands, she's gone, gone forever. I'll never get her back. "Kasi!" I howl as loud as I can. My mother and father rush in followed by my older brother.

"What's the matter? Marti, are you alright?" My father asks.

"Kasi, sh-she's, gone" I sob.

* * *

><p>Another tribute dead, why? I'm sorry Kasi<p>

Kasi- A really great tribute who I found really interesting to write about, I actually had her planned as a top 8 tribute but decided that she should die where instead. RIP Kasi.

And here are the questions

1. Favourite POV?

2. Who do you want to see POVs of next chapter?

3. Were you shocked/surprised by Kasi's death?

Trivia: What games did Johannah Mason win?


	24. Chapter 24- Day 3

I just finished watching Divergent in the cinema's! It was really good. Anyway thanks to everyone who has already submitted to my next SYOT. I've received five submissions so far. I've also started a new story, This is Our Story. Its another Hunger Games fanfic. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Prisco- An Ally<strong>

I watch the sun rise over the plain, its a beautiful site. I wish I could actually enjoy it. I rummage through my supplies to sort out what I have. From the cornucopia I got a small, blue pack and a knife.

I shake my water bottle and realise its almost empty. Luckily, I decided to camp next to a creek. I know its risky but its better than dying of dehydration. I dip my bottle into creek feeling the cool water rush over my hand.

I have no iodine and it would be too risky to start a fire to boil the water, so I have to take my chances and just drink it. Again, its better than dying of dehydration. I sit cross-legged for a while, sipping water.

A pair of bright green eyes flashes through the bush across the creek. I wonder if I'm imagining it but then I see them again. I only know one person with those eyes.

"Harriet?" I call as quietly as I can. She doesn't answer. "Come on, I won't hurt you" I say. "I promise".

"Do you promise?" She says, slipping out from behind the bush, her only supply is a silver knife.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to be allies with me?" I ask her.

She stares at me for a while before saying, "I-I don't know if I want an ally anymore, after L-Lillian".

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I killed her Dylan, it was me that killed her, but I swear I didn't mean too and I almost killed the boy from 4 as well. Dylan, I don't want to kill anyone" she says. I'm shocked, I actually expected her to die in the bloodbath, certainly not turn into a murderer.

"Well, I'd better hope that doesn't happen to me" I say as she sits down next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Maia Brooten- Darts<strong>

I creep across the cracked plain, wading through the fog. I thought running into the fog would help me and provide concealment. Now I realise that anyone could attack me at any moment, and I'm lost.

I only carry a half-empty water bottle, strapped around my waist. I have no weapons, nor do I want any. I don't plan on killing anyone. I know I won't come out of this arena alive.

Eight tributes have died already, I try to remember who. The girl from 3, the girl from 6, the boy from 9, the girl from 10, the girl from 11 and Streamer. I wonder when my name will join that list.

I was surprised by Streamers death, I thought he stood a chance being a lot bigger than other tributes. But I suppose, like me, he didn't want to kill anyone.

"Shush, there's someone there" I hear someone whisper from behind me. I whirl around in the direction of the voice but don't see anyone.

"Should we get her?" A girl asks nervously. I don't know who they are.

"Wh-Who's there" I say, scared. I might not want to kill anyone, but I don't want to be killed either. I'm afraid of it.

"Come on Luna, just do it" I hear a voice say exasperently.

"Wait, please, please" I beg, Luna that's the girl from 5 but I don't know who her ally is.

"Ray, no. I can't do it!" The girl says almost crying. I hear them whisper for a bit before the boy steps out near me, Ray the boy from 5.

He's holding some sort of gun-thing, it looks like one of the dart guns I saw in the Training Centre.

"I'm sorry Maia" Ray says, "But this is the Hunger Games". The dart-gun clicks and I watch in horror as the sharp dart flies towards me. I notice something on the end, poison.

The last thing I remember was the cannon going off.

* * *

><p><strong>Declan Maddox- Sleep<strong>

_Boom_. Another tribute dead, I wonder who it was. I stumble over twigs and sticks as I hike up the hill. I haven't been able to sleep since the games begun and I know I won't ever be able to. Apparently I have some condition, where under stressful circumstances, I can't sleep. And I think the Hunger Games definitely classifies as a stressful situation.

_I'm so tired_, I think. My brain isn't thinking straight, I sometimes feeling like dying just so I could sleep. No one would miss me anyway. Would they?

I sit down to rest, closing my eyes and trying to sleep. It doesn't come. Even if I don't run into any other tributes I'll probably die in the next couple of days. To keep myself from collapsing from exhaustion, I've been eating a lot and my food source is running low. I don't know where else to find food.

I look around, I could always eat grass, leaves or moss but I don't know of that will fill me up or they might be poisonous. I was an idiot not going to survival stations. They told us that we could survive three weeks without food so I didn't bother. I wasn't going to be in the arena for three weeks.

They didn't tell us that if you don't sleep you will need more food. I take my chances scooping up a handful of moss to eat. I tastes disgusting and I almost throw up when I swallow it, but it relieves the hunger pains my stomach has given me.

I lie on the ground, hoping another tribute doesn't cross my path. They could kill me easily because I wouldn't be able to run away. I wonder when my face will join those in the sky.

_Come on Declan, keep going_, my brain tells me. I don't think I can go any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Horne Redlow<strong>

"Horne! Horne, we got a sponsor!" Ralph shouts excitedly. I run over to him hoping that its water. We haven't found any water since we got here.

"Who would want to sponsor us? We haven't done much" I say, my throat extremely dry.

"I don't know, but we still got a sponsor item so lets open it" Ralph says, I haven't seen him this happy since we entered the arena.

I'm very disappointed when we open it. Its an apple pie. "An apple pie?" I say, extremely annoyed. If someone wanted to go to the trouble of sponsoring us, couldnt they sponsor us with something we actually need?

I read the note that is addressed to Ralph, Your looking a little skinny. I noticed that Ralph ate a lot and that he was a bit plump. He had told me that he was the mayors son, so unlike most other tributes he wasn't poor.

I pass the note to Ralph and he looks very offended. "Stupid Capitol people" he mutters to himself. I agree with him.

"Well, if you weren't so fat we might actually get something we need" I spit at Ralph, angry at him. If it weren't for him, the Capitol people might have sent us water.

"If I wasn't your ally, you wouldn't even have gotten a sponsor, it was too me not to you. If you don't want to eat this then I'll eat it myself" he says angrily. I stand up and glare at him before walking off.

"Maybe we won't be allies then" I say, yelling over my shoulder. I can't believe I am doing this, but the games changes people and either one of us dies and the other is sad or we'll have to kill each other. Its best just to break it up now.

"Fine he says". I pick up the pack I got at the cornucopia and sling it over my shoulder, "Hey! Why do you get that?" Ralph asks.

"I risked my bloody life to get this for us! It was me who got it from the cornucopia not you!" I yell. "Now, enjoy your apple pie" I say before walking off, holding my head high.

I walk further and further into the mist, suddenly regretting what I did. I always had a bad temper and this time I let it get the better of me. I start worrying, I yelled pretty loud. What if the careers or someone, heard us?

Out of nowhere a spear hurtles towards me, nicking my side. I fall over in pain gasping for breath, I only got cut a little but it still hurts a lot. And it means someone's after me.

"I got him!" A boy shouts as the careers emerge from the mist.

"Please" I plead, still gasping for breath, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Come on, just give him a quick death" one girl says looking at me with pity. A boy steps forward, the boy from 1. In his hand is a long sword, he smiles evilly at me and swings the sword down. Everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Artisoni Selva (Gamemaker)<strong>

A box pops up on the screen, another tribute is dead.

District 6- Horne Redlow  
>Age: 14<br>Odds: 18-1  
>Placed: 16th<br>Kills: 0

I ready the pictures for the death recap in the arena. The boy from 6 and the girl from 12. I set the anthem playing over the arena and instert the pictures. I check my watch, I should already be home now but ever since I became assistant Head Gamemaker, I've been working overtime.

"Selva! Come over here right now" the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane shouts. "I need you to help me come up with some ideas about how to make these games more interesting, with more deaths. Only nine tributes have died so far" he says.

I think for a moment before an idea strikes me, "We could host a feast" I say.

He shakes his head, "No, its too early on in the games for that, a lot of tribute have supplies. We need something that's never been used in a games before" he says.

"What about we leave "presents" lying around in the arena. The tributes would swarm to them to see what was inside" I say.

"Yes, yes, that's a good idea. I'm thinking we could put four of those presents in the arena, two that will help you and two that will harm you" he says.

"Alright, I'll go ask Desmond to help me start designing them" I say, leaving my boss staring out the window, thinking.

* * *

><p>Action-packed chapter! An alliance was made, another was broken and there were two deaths. Sorry to Horne and Maia, they will be missed. Nine tributes have died already :(<p>

Horne- A great character who was fun to write about, I'd feel biased keeping him alive for longer though, as my sister created him. RIP Horne.

Maia- God, another great character that I killed. Sadly in the tribute form it said that she would never kill anyone so I doubt she'd want to stay in the arena very long. RIP Maia

1. Favourite POV?

2. We're you sad/surprised about these deaths?

3. Who do you think will make it too the final eight?

4. Which non-tribute POV do you want to see next time?

Trivia: Who killed the girl from 8 in the 74th Games?


	25. Chapter 25- Day 4

Its been so long since I updates, sorry. I've been a bit busy, I went away for Easter and I guess the holidays have made me lazy. But finally here's Day 4 of the games. I'd love it if you guys submitted to my next SYOT, I've received 9 submissions so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssa Turner- Bait<strong>

"Attention tributes" a voice says over the arena, waking me up from my sleep. "Today, four gifts have been distributed at random spots around the arena. Two of them contain items that will help you and two contain items that will harm you" the voice says before shutting off.

I stare at my allies, "Well, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Lets just go for it" Regan says.

I glare at her, sometimes she is such an idiot, "If we just go for it then we might miss out on chances to attack other tributes" I say, "What if, when we find one, we guard it and kill any other tributes who come near it" I continue.

I can see Beau nodding, he sort of is the leader of our group, being the oldest and strongest. "Sounds like a plan, Alyssa" he says.

"Well, lets get going, we don't want all the presents being taken before we even get there" Jace says, standing up. We pack up our supplies and head off.

"What's that?" Caelan says, after we start walking. I peer at the direction he is pointing at and see a faint golden glow in the distance.

"It must be something to help us find the present!" I say excitedly.

We start jogging to get to the glow. As we get close I start to get excited, what could be in it? We finally reach the glow to see a small box lying in the middle of a clearing.

"Lets open it" Beau says, running over to the box.

In the forest, I think I can hear faint footsteps. I tense up, tightening my grip on my spear. Someone's coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Declan Maddox- The Gift<strong>

Tired, so tired. I'm dizzy, I think I'm going to collapse from exhaustion, I already did yesterday. I almost drag myself to the clearing where I can see a glow, a present. Maybe the present can help me, maybe its sleep medicine or something.

My vision seems to have gone blurry, I can barely make out five figures standing looking at something near the glow. My mind clears and I think No, that is my gift, my chance at survival. I slide out the shortsword hanging next to me, it was one of the only things I got from the bloodbath.

Attack. My mind tells me, Get to the glow. My vision clears and I can see the girl from 4 staring at me, a spear in her hand. I charge at her, waving my sword in the air. She looks at me, her eyes wide open in terror.

I slash at her with my sword, cutting her arm. She yelps in pain and backs away. I ready my sword again.

All the careers have noticed my now and are staring at me, their weapons drawn. I duck as a knife whizzes past my ear, barely grazing that.

"Is that all you can do" I say quietly, grinning. If I can just get to that box, I might make it out alive. "Your Careers!" I shout, still grinning.

The Careers are staring at me as if I've gone mad. But I haven't, I'm just desperate, desperate to get to that box and get sleep.

The boy from 1 steps forward, his sword drawn. We fight. He slashes and stabs with his sword, showing the techniques he must have learnt in training. I on the other hand just flail about, my mind doesn't seem to be controlling my arm anymore. And its scaring me.

The boy trips on something, the box. I stipe fighting and reach for it, I open it just as a spear flies towards me and hits me.

I double over, coughing up blood. Your dying Declan, your dying, my brain tells me. I lie down on the floor and smile, Sleep, I'll sleep, no need to worry about anything anymore.

And with that thought in my head I draw my last breath and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Prisco- Trust<strong>

Boom.

I hear a cannon, another tribute is dead.

"Who do you think died?" Harriet asks, running up beside me.

I shrug, "I don't know, but I don't think it really matters, it just means we have less competition" I say. It scares me that every cannon makes my spirits rise, another step close to going home. I shouldn't want to wish that more peope die.

I brush that thought aside, "Anyway, lets go find a gift" I say. I know it could be risky, some of the boxes are dangerous. But its a risk I'm willing to take.

We walk, my pack bouncing against my back, down a steep hill. I can see Harriet, walking a little far behind me just staring around a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask her, I wonder how anyone can smile during the games.

"I don't know, I'm just in a good mood, listening to the birds. There was never anything like this at home" she says. I know what she means, I've been enjoying the nature too. District 8 is basically just a big, dirty city.

A little while later I hear her say, "What's that?". I follow her gaze and see a red glow.

"I don't know, but it could be one of the presents" I say.

"Well, lets go find out" she says, breaking into a jog.

I watch her disappear into a big clump of trees and start running after her. We eventually reach the plain. A vast clump of dirt, in my opinion. I see a box underneath the red glow and follow Harriet to it.

I watch as she carefully opens the lid, suddenly I feel an overwhelming sense of danger. "Harriet stop!" I yell, but its too late.

Everything explodes and I am shot back. I double over, winded.

"Harriet!" I yell, hoping and praying she survived the bomb, I hadn't heard a cannon. "Harriet!" I yell again, quickly losing hope.

Suddenly I hear a small whimper and rush over through a cloud of dust. I cover my eyes to stop it getting in. I spot a small figure lying on the floor and rush over to her. She's alive.

"Are you okay?" I ask, crouching down beside her.

She moans, "Ow" she says. I grin, happy that she is conscious. I pick up her light body and carefully carry her out. When I place her down again I gasp, one side of her leg appears to be completely mauled. I didn't realise she had such bad injuries.

And now I'm wondering if she's really going to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Caelan Spirits- Presents<strong>

We sit around the campfire, laughing and chatting. Well, Regan, Beau and Jace are. Alyssa sits staring off into the distance, not paying attention. And I sit away from the fire, sorting through my supplies. We opened the box and found a big meal pack, we ate a bit of it fro dinner but have decided to ration it.

I don't know why I'm distancing myself from them, I guess I'm ashamed that the boy from 11, Declan, managed to overpower me just by flailing his sword around. I probably would be dead if Jace hadn't saved me.

The boy was 15, two years younger than me, and he had never trained, unlike me who had trained my whole life. At the Training Centre I was never that good, I always envied the kids who were amazing. I thought my chance to prove myself might happen during the Games. That if I did die I wouldn't just be Caelan, another boy from 1. That people would remember me.

I know people will remember me, my parents and friends of course. But I wonder if they would grieve, probably not, in District 1 its an honour to die in the games. But maybe it wouldn't be an honour for me, considering I didn't volunteer.

My thoughts turn to Aine, I wonder how she is faring during these games. She had made allies with that girl we were considering letting join our alliance. Alexia from 7. I noticed her other ally had died in the bloodbath.

The anthem rings over the arena and I stand up to join the others at the fire. We stare up at the sky together, watching as Declan's face appears. I notice that we have gotten quite closer during the four days of the games. We've sort of become friends.

And I wonder if that's a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemima Button (District 8 mentor)<strong>

I watch the screen, it currently shows Dylan nursing Harriet's injuries. Its midnight but neither him or I have slept. I guess we're worried about Harriet.

I've mentored children for only nine years, a lot shorter than most mentors. But I seem to have gotten attached to these two tributes. They remind me of my family. My older brother is a lot like Dylan and my younger sister is, a lot like Harriet.

Dylan and Harriet act like brother and sister, Dylan looks after Harriet. I was very happy when they became allies. I knew they could protect each other. And I wondered if maybe I could bring home a victor.

District 8 has only had four victors. Woof who won the 26th games, Fallon who won the 49th games, Cecilia who won the 56th games and I, who won the 63rd games.

I turn around on the couch and see Lacie, the Avox that knew Dylan and Harriet, staring at the TV. She see's me look at her and quickly turns away to wipe down the table. She must be nervous about the games as well.

I think of my mentors, Fallon and Cecelia. Fallon was just as he is now, not very supportive and outspoken. But Cecelia helped me a lot, I know I probably couldn't have won the games without her help. I decide I want to be like Cecelia, and help my tributes win the games.

I know they can do it.

* * *

><p>Damn, another tribute dead :(<p>

Declan- This was probably one of the most interesting tributes I received and he was very fun to write about, especially during the games. I'm sorry you had to go :(

Heres the death list so far and who killed them:

24) Streamer- Beau

23) Sander- Caelan

22) Marie- Alexia

21) Davy- Jace

20) Sable- Alyssa

19) Lillian- Harriet

18) Kasi- Regan

17) Maia- Ray

16) Horne- Caelan

15) Declan- Jace

And here's the questions:

1. Favourite POV

2. Were you surprised by Declan's death?

3. Who's your favourite dead tribute?

4 who's your favourite tribute still alive?

Trivia: Which District was the first to rebel?


	26. Chapter 26- Day 5

I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry, school has gone back and I've been busy catching up. I promise that next time I will try to update faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace Mitten- Regrets<strong>

I look over at the sleeping faces of my allies, I'm on watch but the sun will rise soon and then we'll be off. I sit down on a rock and stare up at the dark sky, wondering what to do.

My thoughts turn to the past few days, in total I have killed two people, Davy from 7 and  
>Declan from 11. I'm starting to hate myself for it, maybe I shouldn't have joined the careers, maybe I should have just hid the whole games.<p>

Stop thinking like that Jace, you have to focus your thoughts on winning and going home. I try to tell myself, but it doesn't work. I'm wondering if I should just leave, none of the others would know.

I sit on my rock for longer, wondering what to do. I hear someone mumble in their sleep but I don't hear what they say.

I stand up to get a better view of the sun rising over the mountain, I can just see it over the tall tree's in front of me. Its very pretty, even if it is a fake sun.

"It's nice isn't it" I hear someone say behind me, I turn around to see that Regan has woken up.

"Yeah" I agree.

"Lets eat" she says, flopping herself down on the ground and opening a can of food. I watch as she starts shovelling it into your mouth.

"You know we're supposed to ration that" I say, rolling my eyes. She nods, her mouth full. "Which means you probably shouldn't be eating all that" I continue.

"We've got enough food here for weeks and we're not going to be in here that long" she says.

"But it could suddenly disappear somehow" I protest, it has happenned in the past.

"All the better to eat it now" she says, grinning at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Fawn Anderson- A Home<strong>

The sun wakes me up, streaming through the sky. I roll out from under my thatched blanket and climb down my tree. I found this place four days ago and have been here ever since, its a perfect place to stay.

I'm right at the top of the mountain so nobody has come up, I've seen some of the action going on down near the bottom. Its right next to a river that runs down the far side of the mountain, the side nobody is on. And a lot of animals have come up here, to get away from the dangers of down below.

I check my trap I set last night and am delighted to find a big rabbit. Over the past four days I've had nothing to do, so I've set up lots of ways to help me survive, including thatching a blanket out of reeds that come up next to the river.

I walk over to my fire pit, its just a pile of ash now. I find my rocks and start rubbing them together to create a spark, I remember learning that in training. A watch as the fire starts to burn to quickly, so I quickly try to put some of it out until it is just a small flame.

The rabbit cooks and I start to eat it, enjoying its taste. Then I climb back into the tree, wondering what to do.

I start daydreaming of being back home, I'm starting to believe that I could make it back home. Nobody has come up here so far, and I probably won't die of dehydration or starvation. I could just hide the whole games.

Suddenly I see someone stumble into the clearing. I sit frozen in my tree, wondering what to do. I am unarmed and the boy has a javelin. He stumbles over to the river to fill his water up. Then he see's me.

"You set all this up?" The boy, who I now realise is Jarvis from 3, asks.

"Yeah" I say slowly and carefully, wondering if he's going to attack me.

"Wow, it's pretty cool" he says, stepping around my fire pit.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" I ask bluntly.

"Kill you? If you really want me too" he says, jokingly. I glare at him.

"Okay, okay. No I'm not, I'm actually wondering if you want to become allies, your survival skills are pretty amazing but you don't have any weapons and I do" he says, waving to his javelin.

I stare at him for longer, trying to make up my mind. If I don't ally with him, he will probably kill me.

"Okay" I say. It seems I've gone against my wishes and made an ally.

* * *

><p><strong>Harriet Danielson- A Bomb<strong>

I open my eyes, my vision fuzzy. I can see Dylan crouched over next to something.

"Dylan?" I manage to croak out, "Wh-what happenned?".

I stands up and with a huge grin on his face runs over to me, "Your awake Harriet!" He says. "When we opened that box, inside was a bomb and you-you got hurt" he continues, doing something to my leg.

I look down and almost faint at the sight of my leg. Its badly hurt, sticking out at an odd angle. It has a soggy red bandage on it, I must have lost a lot of blood.

I gasp, "Dylan? What if I die?" I ask.

He knows it no use trying to make me feel better by assuring me that I won't die, I could. "You could die Harriet, but if you do, we'd better make the most of the time we have left" he says.

I lie back down on the log he has set me down on, a smile on my face. He is right, it is no use worrying over the fact I might die. With that I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up, not knowing how long I was asleep for. Dylan is sitting next to some burning coals eating.

I gasp in pain, my leg has started to bleed again, and it hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. Another jab of pain makes me cry out and Dylan rushes over to me, his face in a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Harriet?" He asks.

I try to answer but another jab of pain makes my gasp, "No" I sob eventually.

I watch as he tends to my leg, prodding around. Then he looks up, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harriet, I don't know what's going on, but I can't make you better, I'm sorry" he says, beginning to cry a little.

The reality comes over me, I'm dying. Dylan crouches next to me. "You've been a great ally" he says. I smile thinking of Davy and Lillian, soon I will join them, I wonder if Lillian will forgive me.

I grab hold of Dylan's hand as my vision begins to go fuzzy, "Thank-you, for everything" I say quietly.

I still feel his hand in mine as my breathing starts to slow. It gets slower and slower and my vision gets blurrier and blurrier.

Until suddenly I feel nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia Munroe- Plans<strong>

"You know, since we're career 'rejects', I think we should show the careers that we're actually worth something" Aine says, sitting down next to me.

"Sure, any ideas?" I say, tiredly. The last few days have been stressful, trying to find supplies and we had a fight with the tribute from five, they were trying to steal one of our packs. Aine got wounded during that fight.

"You know, maybe we should try a sneak attack on them in the night" she says.

My face lights up, a sneak attack, that could work. "That's a great idea, Aine!" I say, my voice a little louder than normal.

"Shush Alexia, someone might hear us" Aine whispers to me.

We start making plans, it starts getting dark so we finish for the night. Our plan is to discover where the careers are, follow them until nighttime and then attack them whilst they're sleeping. I think its a great plan.

"Alright, so first thing tomorrow we get up and head to the mountains, I think that's where the careers are hiding" I say.

"Yep, lets get some sleep then, I'll take first watch" she replies.

Aine takes first watch, so I start to doze off, wondering what will happen. I'm suddenly awoken by the anthem playing loudly in the sky. We stare at the sky together as the girl from 8's face appears in the sky.

Another tribute is dead, and we're wondering if we can add more to that list.

* * *

><p><strong>Melissa Danielson (Harriet's mother)<strong>

I watch all the children sit on our two long couches, staring at the old television screen. The Hunger Games is on and we are all worried that Harriet might not survive her wound from the bomb. I know all of us stayed up late last night crying and worrying. I felt so bad that I could not send her a sponsor gift, but it cost too much.

At the moment, they show the careers, huddled together making plans. I watch the screen as well, terrified that they might show Harriet. I have barely left the living room since the games started.

Belinda walks up next to me, "Mummy? What if Harriet dies, she's hurt badly?" she says, pointing to the television screen.

I crouch down so I am level with her, "Harriet could die, but I promise that she will still live in our hearts" I say, struggling to get the words out. I go back to chopping up carrots, but tears start sliding down my face.

My nightmare returns as the screen shows Harriet. I stop cooking, is Harriet dying? They show her lying down on the log Dylan put her on. He has been a great ally to her, Bonnie told us that he was Lacie's best friend.

I watch as slowly, she opens her eyes. Relief floods through me, she isn't dying. I watch as she talks to Dylan and he arranges the bandage on her wounds.

A couple of hours later, we all sit, eating dinner at our long table. My husband and the other fathers are working night-shifts, so they aren't with us. The television is still on, but we aren't paying that much attention. We have promised each other that we will try to forget about the Hunger Games, whilst eating dinner.

But afterwards everyone, once again, returns to the couches to stare at the TV. They show Harriet and Dylan again and this time I gasp.

Her leg appears to have somehow become infected. I have a flashback to when my husband got caught in a factory explosion, he escaped not badly hurt, but when I went to the hospital to visit him, I caught sight of a man who's leg looked a lot like Harriet's looks. The man didn't survive.

I double over in tears and I feel someone's comforting hand on me. _Harriet could die, Harriet could die_, those are the only words I am thinking.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and stare at the screen, Harriet knows she is dying, but unlike me, doesn't seem as upset. She holds onto the boys hand and slowly closes her eyes.

The cannon goes off.

I cry.

* * *

><p>*sobs* Harriet, No! Don't die. Well, sorry if you thought this chaoter was a bit short, but we had plans to kill careers, a new alliance being made and of course Harriet dying.<p>

Harriet- Even though she was my character, she was one of my favourites and I really loved her, especially her interactions with her allies. RIP.

Questions:

1. favourite POV

2. Were you sad at Harriet's death?

3. Any ideas for mutts?


	27. Chapter 27- Day 6

Sorry for the long wait again. I feel really bad, I should update more often. Anyway I've planned out the games and decided the victor! At the moment we are halfway through the games! I will be putting up my next SYOT around Day 9 or 10. If you haven't already submitted, I'd love it if you did, also me and my twin have started a new story, its a Harry Potter SYOC and is already filled up but if you still wanted to read it, that'd be great. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Ray Gerico- Moving On<strong>

"Alright, so we have two cans of food left, two half-empty bottles of water and a sleeping bag left" Luna says as she sorts through our packs.

"We're going to run out of supplies after today" I say.

She nods, "So we're going to have to move, preferably to the mountains because there will probably be more food and water sources there" she says.

"Well, let's go" I say standing up, we've been camped at this spot for two days and I'm in the mood for going for a walk.

"Now?" She asks.

"Yeah? Why not? We have nothing better to do" I reply.

Luna shrugs her shoulders and stand up, handing me my pack. We pick up our weapons, Luna's dart gun and my knife.

We start the long trek to the mountain, not bothering to talk to each other. We don't want to be noticed and trekking is very tiring so we have no energy to spare.

The plain seems to stretch on forever. The fog is heavy and we can't even tell if we're going in the right direction.

In the far distance, I think I make something out. "Is that the mountain?" I say excitedly to Luna.

She peers closely to the spot I am pointing at, "I think it is!" she replies.

We quicken our steps and start walking in the direction of the big mountain, looming in the distance.

Now we just have to figure out how to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Ralph Idife- Thirst<strong>

I collapse on the dirt, I don't think I can go any further. There is a huge dry patch onn my tongue that refuses to go away, and I am so tired.

Come on Ralph, get up, get going says the only part of my brain that seems to be working. I struggle to heave myself to my feet. If I can just walk a little further, then I might find a pond or creek with water.

I've only tasted water once these games, three days ago, the night Horne died. I couldn't stay at that pond for long, I heard someone coming and had to run away.

I start walking again, remembering back to when Horne died. It was all my fault, if I hadn't fought with him he might still be here.

My feet start to shake as I continue walking, I'm scared that I won't make it through the day. I was always told that you can only survive three days without water, and its been three days.

You can do it, come on. The voice in my mind says, but I don't think I can do it, I can barely walk.

I walk further, but my vision seems to be getting blurrier, I blink a few times and it returns to normal. But I'm beginning to get scared.

I don't want to die, I want to live and get out of this damned arena, I want to return home and be with my family again. I want to sit by the fire and chat with my sisters, or feel the warmth of my mothers arms as she hugs me. I'm getting homesick.

My legs falter and I collapse to the ground again, I try to get back up but I'm too tired, too thirsty. I breathe deeply, this might be it. My vision begins to go blurry again but this time I can't clear it.

Then my vision starts to go black and I know I'm dying. A breathe one last shaky breath before I feel nothing.

I didn't hear the cannon in the sky, or the sound of my family crying at home. And I didn't know that just a few steps into the mist, was a pond of water that could've saved me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jarvis Stark- Listening<strong>

"Alright, I'll go scout around to see if anyone has come near here" I say, picking up my javelin.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous?" says Fawn, poking her head out behind the leaves of a tree.

I shrug, "I'll be fine, its not likely anyone's here anyway" I say before walking into the thick trees of the forest.

I walk around, making sure I tread carefully and not snap any sticks, I don't want anyone to hear me.

I walk further into the forest, but still don't see any sign of anyone.

I'm about to turn back to head back to Fawn, but I hear a voice. "Come on slowpokes, we haven't got all day" The sarcastic voice says.

I start climbing the nearest tree, I've heard that girls voice before, she's a career.

"We've climbed halfway up the mountain, don't we deserve a break?" I hear a boy moan.

"No, there must be someone up here, we have to find them" the girl says again.

I sit, motionless in the tree, waiting for them to move on, then I quickly jump down and quietly run back to our camp.

"Fawn, there are people here" I say, calling out to her.

She runs back up, from the river where she has been filling up our water.

"Really? Who was it?" She asks.

"That's the bad news" I say. "Its the careers, if they find us, we don't stand a chance" I continue.

She looks up at me, her brown hair falling in her eyes, but there is no sign of fear on her face. "We''ll they're going to be in for a surprise then, aren't they" she says.

"Fawn? What are you planning to do?" I ask, suddenly suspicious.

"Wait and see" she says, grinning at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Beau Jacobson- The Dark<strong>

"Wake up Beau, its your turn for watch" Regan says, violently shaking me.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up" I groan, unwrapping myself from my sleeping bag.

"When your finished, wake Alyssa up" she says getting into her sleeping bag.

I nod and watch as she slowly falls asleep. I get up and walk over to a flat rock to sit on, its probably going to be a long, boring night. I estimate that I'll have to stay on watch for about two hours. So I sit on the rock, just twiddling my thumbs.

Its amazing how many things you notice when you just sit and do nothing for a while, I think. And its true. I can hear every noise an animal makes and every snore one of my allies makes.

My eyelids start to droop, but I quickly open them back up again. I can't afford to fall asleep, I know how vunerable we are if we're asleep.

I tense up when I think I hear a noise, but when I turn around all I see are my sleeping companions. So I start to relax again, no one would dare try to attack the careers, anyway.

I see a flash of something move in the trees next to me and stand up. Someones definitely here. I look over at our stack of supplies, my sword is there.

I stand up to go over and get it, and kill the attacker. But I feel a hand covering my mouth.

I try to scream out, but the hand muffles the sound and no one hear's me.

"Let go of me" I try to say, wiggling around. I realise that the hand around my mouth is very small.

"No" the voice replies, I identify the girl as Fawn from District 9.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I make out a silver object. A knife. She's going to kill me.

"You could never kill me" I croak into her hand, trying to make her surrender.

"Oh really?" The girl replies. She raises the knife.

I am not afraid of dying, I knew there was a chance when I volunteered for the games. What I am afraid of is what this would do to my reputation back home. Beau, the huge volunteer from District 2, who got the highest training score and odds, killed by a small 13 year-old girl from District 9.

I watch as the girl extends the knife out towards my throat.

In one quick motion, the knife slices across my throat and I drop to the ground.

My cannon goes off before I can even scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Adriane Kolleen (Capitol Citizen)<strong>

"Adriane, come here" I hear my husband say.

I walk out of the kitchen, into the living room and see my husband peering at the television screen.

"The boy, you know the huge one from District 2, just died" he says, shocked.

"Really?" I say, not believing him, he has been known to try and trick me in the class. And everyone thought that Beau Jacobson, would win.

"Yeah, you know that little girl from District 9, the one who built that camp at the tope of the mountain, killed him" he says and I know he is joking, that girl could never kill anyone.

"She did!" He says after seeing my doubtful expression. He points to the TV screen and I seen the hovercraft picking up the boys dead body. The other careers have woken up and gathered around him.

"Wow!" I say excitedly, this is definitely a twist in the games.

"Who are you going for now?" I ask my husband, he had been going for Beau, but now he was dead.

"I dunno, that little girl looked like she had guts" He says, "Or maybe one of the other carrers, the boy from 1 is pretty vicious" he continues.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed, wake me up if anything interesting happens" I say, getting bored of the conversation.

I walk into our bedroom, I've enjoyed the games so far and cannot wait for more.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that chapter, two deaths today!<p>

Ralph- I really loved this character, I thought he helped the storyline a lot and I was sad to see him go. But I decided that he was one of the one's to go this chapter. RIP.

Beau- Personally he was one of my favourite careers. But his creator never reviewed. And I really loved his death scene and had to go with it. I only just realised that he never got a POV before, so sorry about that.

Questions:

1. Favourite POV

2. Were you sad or surprised about the deaths?

3. Were you surprised that Fawn killed someone?

4. Who do you think will make it to the Top 8?

5. Who are your favourite characters left alive?


	28. Chapter 28- Day 7

Hi, I'm back sorry for taking so long with the chapter, I've been really busy with school and was playing netball for most of the weekend. But I finally found time to write this chapter between writing for my other SYOC and now I've started to write a novel. Plus start studying for exams. Guess what? There are only five chapter left in this story :( I can't believe how far I've come and I'd like to thank you all for helping me :)

* * *

><p><strong>Regan Arcley- Discovery<strong>

"Regan! Regan, come quick!" I hear Jace say beside me. Knowing it must be something bad I quickly get up.

"What is it?" I ask Alyssa, who is looking around anxiously.

"Its Beau, he's gone an-and there's blood on the ground, a lot of blood." She says.

"But he can't have died, we didn't hear a cannon" I reply, Beau can't be dead, he was the oldest, biggest and strongest of the careers.

"We must have been to fast asleep" Caelan says, sadly.

I turn back to the campsite, Beau was my district partner and we became good friends during the time we spent together. And now he's dead.

I still am having trouble believing that he is dead, maybe he killed someone else and then chased after their ally or somthing. But that doesn't sound like something Beau would do.  
>"Who killed him?" I ask, suddenly. "You know, we need to know if there's someone dangerous lurking around the camp" I continue, though the real reason I want to know is because I want to track the killer down, and kill them painfully.<p>

"We don't know, Regan, they left no sign that it was even a person who killed him" Alyssa replies.

"Come on, lets pack up camp and move somewhere else" Jace says, interrupting us.

I turn away to pack my supplies back into my pack, its good to have a distraction from Beau's death. We've killed a lot of people in the games, but its finally come to us that we can be killed as well.

"I'm sorry, Regan, you and Beau seemed really close" says Alyssa, as we start trekking back down the mountain. I glare at her in response, why is she suddenly deciding to be nice to me?

"Look, I know your probably really sad about his death, but you have to be prepared for many more. There's only one winner." She continues, I still ignore her.

"Please Regan, I'm trying to help you here. All you've done the whole games is yell at me and hate me. What have I ever done to you?" Alyssa says, suddenly raising her voice. Then she stalks over, obviously very mad at me.

And she is right, what have I done too her?

* * *

><p><strong>Fawn Anderson- A Murderer<strong>

"I still can't believe you did that, Fawn, did you realise how dangerous that was?" Jarvis says as we sit down to eat.

"It wasn't that dangerous, all the career were sound asleep and Beau was a completed idiot." I reply, trying to make it sound like I didn't care that I had killed someone. That I had become a murderer.

"Fawn, I don't believe you, I know your regretting it," Jarvis says, staring seriously at me.

I twirl my damper in my hand, wondering what to say.

"Your right, I can't believe I did it, I'm a murderer, I-I'm just as bad as they are," I say, tear beginning to roll down my face.

Jarvis puts an arm around my shoulder, "Fawn, you did it for survival, you had to kill him and he probably would have died at some point," Jarvis says, trying to comfort me.

"But thats the thing," I say, "I didn't have to kill him, I could have just left him," I continue.

"Look at it this was Fawn, he was a trained murderer and if you hadn't killed him, he probably would have killed many more people, even you and I, you may have killed one person but you saved a lot of others" Jarvis says.

"No I didn't! We're all going to die anyway, every single one of us except one, and that person won't emerge unharmed," I say, raising my voice in anger, suddenly realising that its not my fault Beau died, its the Capitol.

"Fawn calm down," I hear Jarvis say, but I can't calm down.

"Its all your fault!" I yell at the sky, hoping the camera's are turned on me. "Its all your fault that heaps of children die every year in your stupid games," I continue to yell. "Your all cowards, each and every one of you, and I have one question that everyone in the districts wants to ask you. Why?" I say, finally finishing my outburst.

"God Fawn, I think you just started a rebellion," Jarvis says as he pulls me back down, "And probably attracted every other tribute in the arena to us, so well done," he says sarcastically.

"Good, maybe together we can show the Capitol that we aren't toys to be played around with, we are actual, living, breathing, human being, just like them." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Aine O'Durran- Ambush<strong>

"Here we are," Alexia whispers to me as we crawl through the forest, after a day of trekking, we've finally reached the Careers camp.

"There's only four of them," I say, suprised, I thought there were five.

"Remember, the boy from 2 died last night, you were sound asleep," Alexia hisses at me as we continue to walk through the forest.

"So? Do you remember our plan, You sneak around one side of the tree's and I'll stay here, then you signal to me when to charge" Alexia whispers, recapping to me the plan she's told me at least ten times.

I start to make my way around the trees, always looking at the Careers to see if they notice me, and always checking the ground to make sure I don't tread on any lose twigs.

Finally I make it to the other side, frantically I try to remember the signal Alexia taught me. Clutching my knife, I make the signal to Alexia who nods and mouths 1...2...3. I brace myself.

Suddenly it is mayhem. Alexia and I charge in, like barbarians, waving our weapons around. The careers are caught by surprise and Alexia manages to cut the gilr from 4 with an axe, though it won't kill her.

I watch as Alexia begins to battle Caelan, sword to axe. I can only hope that Alexia manages to overpower him.

I carefully watch as the girl from 2, Regan, advances on me, clutching her throwing knives. I clutch my knife in response and quickly charge at her.

I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm just waving my knife around and hoping that it hits her. Suddenly I feel pain across my forehead and move my hand up to discover I've been cut.

I stagger back in pain, it hurts a lot but I won't die. Out of the corner of my eye, I still see Alexia battling with Caelan.

Regan advances on me, a knife aimed for a killing shot. I watch, still clutching my forhead, as the silver knife sails through the air towards me, hitting me deep in the shoulder.

The knife has sunk itslef in so deep, I can only see the hilt. For a moment, everything seems to stop. I just stare at the knife in horror before my knees buckle and I fall to the floor.

I can only hear Alexia cry out my name before everything goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Prisco- Lonely Nights<strong>

Boom. A cannon fires, waking me from my sleep. I stare up at the sky, wondering who it was that died, soon the girl from 1's picture is in the sky, I knew she wasn't a career, but I still thought she would be pretty tough competition.

I lie back down on my pile of leaves. Only ten tributes left, only ten. I know that one way or another, I won't be spending to much longer in this arena.

I stare over at the log next to me, I still haven't left the place Harriet died, because I have no need too.

I still remember her death, her breathing slowing, her eyes glazing over and closing before she took her final breath and the cannon went off.

It was all the game-makers fault that she died, if they hadn't created their stupid so-called "presents" she could still be here today. And there would be one less weeping family, less people affected by these terrible games.

Thinking about Harriet's family make my thoughts turn to Lacie, I wonder if she is back in the Capitol, watching me on the televsion, maybe secretly rooting for me.

I think back to that note she sent me, the one that told me she believed in me. If only I could believe in myself to win these games, I want to believe in myself but deep down I know its impossible. I'm probably the least experienced tribute left. I can barely handle a weapon and I could never win a fight against a career.

In short, I'm screwed.

* * *

><p>So, what'd you think of that chapter? My first chapter for my next SYOT should be up soon, once I write it.<p>

1. Favourite POV?

2. Were you sad/surprised about Aine's death?

3. Are you surprised about who made it to the Top 10?

4. Any predictions for the rest of the games?

Trivia: What is Prim's goat named?

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm going to bed now, I'm so tired...


	29. Chapter 29- Day 8

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, exams are soon and I have to start studying :( I also got sick for a bit so that didn't help. But I managed to finish the chapter and to make up for the long wait, its a long chapter. Also my other SYOT has been put up if any of you who haven't already submitted, are interested. Also sorry for anything that doesn't make sense in this chapter, I'm really tired at the moment and probably not thinking properly. THe next chapter should be up as soon as I can find time to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Bayers- Horror<strong>

"Luna, do you hear anything?" Ray asks in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I hear you talking and I hear the birds and animals," I reply.

"That's not what I meant!" He says angrily.

"I know, I know, I was just joking, no I don't hear anything. Do you?" I reply, wondering why he can't see the joke, he's been joking around for days.

"I don't know, I thought I heard something, but it's gone now," he says. I start to get worried, what if someone's following us?

"It's probably just an animal, let's have some lunch" I say matter-of-factly, we made a pact that if one of us was worried, nervous or in a bad mood, the other would have to cheer them up.

We sit down and Ray wanders off to get some leaves from the plant we found growing nearby. We ran out of food days ago, but luckily, Ray recognised a tree that had edible leaves. They didn't taste good but they filled our stomachs.

"Here" he said, finally coming back, handing me a handful of leaves. Then we sit and eat in silence.

"What day is it?" I ask, breaking the silence.

He counts up on his fingers before replying. "I think it's day 8 or 9, I've lost track."

"Wow, we've been in here for a while" I say, there are only ten of us left and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I'll make it home.

"Imagine if we got to go home" Ray says wistfully, reading my mind.

"Yeah, you have no idea what I'd give to be back at home with my parents and Naomi" I say, choking back tears at the mention of my younger sister, I miss them all so much.

Ray tenses up, "someone's coming" he says.

We wheel around to find ourself face-to-face with a pack of massive cats, that are striped orange and black.

"Mutts!" I say, quietly as we slowly back away, the cats start to growl at us.

"They're tigers!" Ray shouts, I've never heard of tigers.

We turn around and begin to run, as fast as we can to get away from the mutts, Ray is in front of me and I huff to catch up with him, I'm running out of breath.

Suddenly Ray trips and I scream. The tigers are right behind us and I watch in horror as they catch up with him, none of them seem to notice me, suddenly I can't see Ray on the ground anymore, the tigers are surrounding him.

"Ray!" I scream desperately. The cannon goes off and I begin to cry, he's gone. And he's not coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssa Turner- Preparation<strong>

A cannon goes off, another tribute is dead and that means that there are only nine of us left.

"I wonder who that is?" Caelan says.

"One of the tributes from five," I reply.

"And how do you know that?" Caelan retorts.

"Well, a girl shouted Ray, that's the boy from five and they're allies, so it must be one of them, if you hadn't been so busy yelling at Jace you would've heard her," I say.

Calean glares at me, muttering something under his breath. Since Beau died, he's taken over as leader of the careers, and so far he hasn't been a very good one.

"Not everyone is as quiet as you Alyssa" Regan says, taking Caelan's side. I'm taken aback, we weren't even having an argument, I was just pointing out that it was probably one of the tributes from five who died.

I watch as Regan walks off to join Caelan, it seems everyone is turning against me.

"What have I done to make them hate me so much?" I say to myself.

"They're probably jealous of you" Jace says, he obviously overheard my comment.

"Why would they be jealous of me? They're both a lot stronger and better trained than me" I say, its me who should be jealous of them.

"Well, you have something most careers don't have, you have a brain, and that's what's making them jealous of you," he points out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, but he has already left to talk to the others.

Eventually I walk over to join them, still angry at Regan and Caelan, they seem to be talking about something that will happen soon.

"What are we talking about?" I ask them.

"Well, late into the games, the game-makers usually have a feast, and we think that it'll probably be sometime soon, so we're making plans," Jace says.

"Well, I think we should all go in and guard the cornucopia, then if anyone tries to come near, we kill them!" Regan says.

"That could work, but we don't want to risk all of our lives just for the feast, I think one of us should go in to get our supplies, one of us should skirt around the edge and see if anyone's there, and two of us should have throwing weapons that we throw at anyone who runs to the cornucopia," I say, I've been thinking about this for a while.

"Alyssa, your ideas aren't always the best! So stop putting everyone else's down," Regan says, before standing up and storming away. Jace looks over to me and grins, raising an eyebrow at me. Maybe he's right.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Prisco- The Darkness<strong>

I stumble over a rock as I climb up the hill, I don't know where I'm going or what I'm trying to achieve, I'm just running away from what I just saw. A mangled body lying on the ground, covered in scratches from the mutts. A girl standing near the body, weeping. It reminded me of Harriet's death.

I didn't recognise the body on the ground, it was too mangled. I'd seen mutts, but they disappeared soon after they made their kill.

So many people affected by these stupid games, friends families, allies. And what is it for? The Capitol's entertainment. It's sick.

I sit down on a rock to stop for a rest, I hear footsteps. Mutts, I think, suddenly scared.

I turn around, waiting to be faced with those things that destroyed the boy, but when I turn, its not a mutt I see.

The girl stares at me, she's so much taller and muscular. Her wild red hair flies around her face. And in her hands is a massive axe.

I back away in horror. "Please, please leave me," I plead.

The girl doesn't say anything, she just advances on me.

I turn around and start to run, hoping she is slow, I can't see her, all I can see is the tree's in front of me as I run.

I run and run, my body is killing me, trying to tell me to slow down, but I keep running, hopefully I can outlast the girl. Unfortunately I am not that lucky.

Finally I can't run anymore, so I turn around to see if the girls is still there. She is.

Tears fill my eyes and everything becomes blurry, she's going to kill me. I don't stand a chance. I watch as she raises her axe.

With a pained expression the axe comes down, I don't have time to feel any pain before everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia Munroe- Blood-stained<strong>

A stare at my axe in horror, there is red on it, the red of blood, the blood of Dylan, who I just mercilessly killed. I've become as bad as Regan, who killed my ally.

The boy is still on the ground, the cannon has gone but the hovercraft hasn't arrived yet. I did it, I killed him. The boy has blood trickling out of his skull.

I turn and run, I don't want to be near hear anymore, I killed that girl Marie in the bloodbahr, but she came at me with a knife and started to attack me, it was for my own survival. But this, I just found the boy, I could've left him, could've let him live.

I look up into the sky and say, "You know what Captiol? I'm not going to play by your stupid rules, I refuse to kill anyone from now on."

There is no answer from the sky, I hope I've angered the gamemakers and the Capitol citizens. I want them to know that I hate them, hate them and their stupid games.

I walk around for a bit before finally calming down, I realise what I just did. Now that I am no longer a player in the games, the Gamemakers might want to kill me. And I swore to Aine that I would try to win.

But I don't want to win these games, I have nothing left back home anyway, only a drunken father. And I don't want to live with the guilt that I killed people, that I ended someone's life. I don't want to live with the guilt that right now, someone's family is weeping back home for their lost child.

I'm not going to play this stupid game anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Artisoni Selva- Plans<strong>

"Good job Selva, the mutts were excellent!" Seneca Crane says, coming up behind me.

"Thank-you Seneca, I enjoyed making them" I reply, it was true, I enjoyed researching the now-extinct species of tiger, I learnt a lot about them.

"Now come here, we're holding a meeting to discuss the plans for the feast tomorrow" he says, beckoning me to come.

I stand up and follow him to the meeting room, seated around the glass table are five other Gamemakers. I sit down next to one of my colleagues.

"Alright everyone, lets call this meeting to order, we're here to plan out the feast we plan to hold tomorrow" Seneca says. "Any ideas?" He asks.

"I think we should go with the traditional way, a bag for each alliance, containing something they need at the cornucopia," Hilda, a young woman, suggests.

"We could go with that, and let the tributes plan they're own means of attack" Seneca says.

"But, we have to put only things they really need in the bags," I put in.

"Except, for the girl from 7, if she refuses to play these games, we'll refuse to help her" Seneca replied.

"Alright, so its settled, we'll just go with the traditional way of holding a feast, Hilda and Romulus can you two go and sort out what supplies to put in the packs? And Artisoni, could you please sort out the details for the final 8 interviews," He continues.

The Final 8, I only just realised that there are only eight tributes left, the games are almost over.

* * *

><p>So, we're down to the final 8! Exciting, were you expecting them to be these tributes? And if you haven't already guessed, the next chapter will be the Final 8 interviews! Also RIP to Dylan and Ray, you'll be missed.<p>

1. Favourite POV?

2. Favourite tribute left?

3. Are you sad/surprised about these deaths?

4. Are you surprised about who got into the top 4?

5. Expected Victor?

6. Who do you want to see next chapter?

Trivia: What is Prim's cats name?


	30. Chapter 30- Final 8 Interviews

And here are the Final 8 interviews! It is told through the interviewers POV and he visits all the districts that still have tributes. Some are shorter than other so sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>District 1- Caelan<strong>

"So, how do you think Caelan is going so far?" I ask the man and woman standing beside me.

"I think he's going brilliantly, he definitely has a shot of winning and we're looking forward to seeing him home with us again," The man replies. I think he sounds a bit cocky, there were still eight tributes left.

"Yes, he has performed well so far. What has surprised you the most throughout the games?" I ask them.

"Probably all the kills he's made and the fact he took over as leader of the Career Pack," The mother replies.

"We were actually worried that he wouldn't get into the career pack, since he hadn't volunteered," The father puts in.

"Yes, but had he trained?" I ask.

"Yes, he was very good with weapons," The father replies.

"Now, one last question. Who do you think will be the toughest competition for him?" I ask.

"Probably the other careers, sooner or later the career pack will break up and start to fight each other." The mother says.

"Well, thank-you ver much and good luck to Caelan," I say, directing my voice to the camera before it shuts off.

* * *

><p><strong>District 2- Regan<strong>

"Have you enjoyed watching the games so far?" I ask the family standing next to me.

"Yeah, Regan's done us proud," the father says, dressed in a peacekeepers uniform.

"She still might not make it though, there's still seven tributes who have to die," Her older sister Harper, puts in, earning her an elbow from her mother.

"We think she'll win, and she has big plans for when she get's back," Her mother says.

"And what are those plans? I'm sure we'd all like to know," I ask them, I'm actually very eager to find out as well.

"Well, she wants to come back and be a Peacekeeper! Just like her father!" The mother says excitedly.

"Oh, that's good" I say. "And what has been Regan's best feat in the Hunger Games so far," I continue.

"Probably the plans and working as a team with her allies, she usually not a people person. She has also got some good kills," The father replies.

"And that's good because?" Harper asks her father. The father doesn't say anything.

"Yes! It's great that my sister became a murderer and ruined other families lives!" Harper says, her voice rising. I can see trouble brewing.

"You know, the Hunger Games is a great thing, encouraging young children to kill!" She says, yelling now.

"Turn the camera's off," I whisper to the camera-man as the girl goes on a rage about how terrible the games are.

* * *

><p><strong>District 3- Jarvis<strong>

Jarvis only has one family member, his father, a man named Tony Stark.

"Hello Tony," I say when I get the signal to start. "How are you today?" I ask.

"I'm good thank-you," he replies stiffly. In my past experiences of interviewing District 3, they haven't been very friendly.

"How do you think Jarvis has performed in the games so far?" I ask him.

"He's going well, I was very surprised that he made it this far," he replies in a bored tone. I almost laugh at how little faith he has in his son.

The next people I interview are Jarvis' three best friends. Static, Watt and Tric.

"How are you coping with Jarvis being in the games?" I ask.

"He's going well, we think he might make it home," Watt says.

"But we're also very nervous that he might not," Static adds.

"Yes, I assume you would be, but he's done very well hasn't he?" I ask them.

"Yeah, he's made a good ally" Tric says.

"Hey, you know what he said to us right before the reaping?" Static says, "he said to lighten up because none of us will get reaped. And that's what I've been trying to do whilst he's been in the games, lighten up, because I know that's what he wants me to do." He continues.

I smile at him, "good on you."

"And you know what else he would want me to do?" Static continues.

"What?" I ask.

"Take down this stupid Capitol for creating the games," he yells, and a cheer comes up from the two other boys, they are obviously all very angry.

And honsetly, I can't blame them.

* * *

><p><strong>District 4- Jace and Alyssa<strong>

Two families stand on either side of me. District 4 is the only district to still have both tributes alive.

I turn first, to Jace's family. "How do you think Jace is going?" I ask them, there's his father, his sister-in-law and his two neices.

"He's going well, Clive would be proud of him," his father says, almost choking back tears, but putting on a fake smile.

"He is going well and we hope he comes home," the woman says, also appearing to have a fake smile on.

"That's good, and what do you two think of your uncle?" I ask them.

"Uncle Jace is gonna win!" The older one, who looks to be about four, says.

"Yeah," the little one agrees. For some reason, even they look to be acting.

The camera's swap to Alyssa's family. Her father, mother and four younger siblings. "So are you guys missing Alyssa?" I ask the children.

The only girl nods,"I miss her a lot and I wish she was here right now."

The older boy standing next to her also nods, "And I can't till she gets home," he says.

The oldest boy, who looks to be about fifteen shakes his head. "What if she doesn't come home? It's her fault for volunteering," he says.

"Well, volunteering's a very good thing, she saved the younger girl, remember?" I reply. Then I turn to the parents, "do you expect Alyssa to win?" I ask.

"She definitely is in with a shot, she's smart and knows how to use weapons, I think she should come home," he says.

"You know who I think she should kill?" One of the boys asks. "I think she should kill that annoying girl from District 2!" He says.

I laugh, imagining what that girl would be saying if she saw that.

* * *

><p><strong>District 5- Luna<strong>

"We think Luna's going very well," Luna's parents say.

"Yes, we were very shocked when she got reaped, but now she has proven that she is competition," her father says proudly.

"She's going really well, but I cried when the boy died. I'm friends with his sister now," Luna's little sister, Naomi, says.

"Do you think she will win?" I ask.

"Definitely!" Naomi says.

"We think she's in with a chance," her mother says. "She can show all those massive careers that she's a competitior," she continues.

"Well, that's great. It's been great talking to you!" I say as the camera turns off.

I turn to walk away to my lunch break, when I hear sobbing. I turn around to see the father comforting his wife. They were obviously all acting, they didn't really think those things.

I'd noticed that most people acted when they were being interviewed. It was all for the Capitol, but if there was onne thing I saw in all these people, it was a glimmer of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>District 7- Alexia<strong>

Alexia's father refused to be interviewed, the authorities said he was too drunk to. So instead I was invited to interview the family of the girl Alexia volunteered for.

Two adults and six children stand before me.

"So your Yvonne aren't you?" I ask the oldest girl. She nods in reply.

"Have you been going for Alexia?" I ask her.

Again she nods, "yes, I went to say goodbye to her and I promised her that we would all go for her. She was very brave, volunteering for me," the twelve year-old girl says.

"We have been cheering her on the whole time," one of the other girl's adds.

"Yes, we are so indebted to her, she saved Yvonne's life," The mother says. I can't imagine the relief of being volunteered for.

"And do you think she's doing well?" I ask them.

"Well," Yvonne says, her face darkening. "I doubt she'll go against her word and the truth is, who really wants to win the games?" She asks.

I ignore her question. "Well, she might go against it and try and win, you just have to keep going for her!" I say.

* * *

><p><strong>District 9- Fawn<strong>

Five children stand in front of me, ranging from sixteen down to six. There are four girls and one boy.

"Now, you're Fawn's siblings aren't you?" I ask. They nod in reply.

"She's going very well in the games so far, isn't she?" I say.

"Yeah, she's definitely proved that she's a competitior, killing that boy and making an ally," the oldest girl says.

"Yeah! And the place she built is cool!" The youngest adds in.

"And the boy she killed was massive!" One of the girls says.

"I think she'll win," the boy says confidently. I notice one of the girls standing in the background not saying anything.

"How do you think Fawn's going?" I ask the girl.

Her sister elbows her forward. "Come on Ivy," she hisses into her ear.

"I think she's going fine," the girl who looks about eleven, says. "But I'm scared," she continues.

"Scared? Why would you be scared?" I ask her.

"Because, she could die, and I couldn't imagine life without my big sister," Ivy says, beginning to cry. Her older sister engulfs her in a hug.

"Well, I'm sure she'll make it far," I say as the camera's turn off. Finally the interviews are done.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see there is a small hint of rebellion coming from some of the characters. And here are the questions.<p>

1. Favourite District

2. Favourite Character from the families

3. Who do you think will be the next death?

Trivia: Name the top 8 of the 74th Hunger Games


	31. Chapter 31- Day 9

Here is the feast chapter! I hope you enjoy it. There are only two days left of the games :( I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Fawn Anderson- The Feast<strong>

"Attention tributes!" A voice echoes across the arena, waking me up from my deep sleep. "Today we will be hosting a feast, every one of you needs something and I'm sure we'll have it." The voice says.

"Jarvis, wake up!" I say, shaking my ally. He groans as he wakes up, I don't know how he slept through the loud voice.

"W-what?" He says, opening his eyes.

"Okay first, you were supposed to be on watch. You fell asleep!" I say, he looks ashamed at that. "And secondly, there's a feast, are we going to go to it?" I ask.

"Hmmm, maybe," he replies. "What do you think?" He asks.

"I'm not sure yet either, lets think about it over breakfast. Go check the traps," I reply.

A short while later we are eating the small bird that got trapped in our snare, we don't talk. We are thinking about what we should do.

"I don't think we should go," I say, deciding to be the first one to speak.

"Why not?" Jarvis asks.

"Well, the Careers are there, who knows, they've probably set a trap for every tribute who comes near the cornucopia, it'd be dangerous, we'll probably get killed if we go." I say.

"But we could get supplies, we need supplies." Jarvis replies.

"Well if you really want to go you can, but I'm not risking my life after survivng this long, I intend on getting home." I say, Jarvis raises an eyebrow at me before going back to eating, I wonder what I'd do if it came down to the two of us, as sad as it is to say, I'd probably kill him, I need to get home to my family.

"I won't go, your right," Jarvis finally says.

I nod to him. "Good, now we just have to wait whilst the other tributes go and kill each other off." I say, glad that we are not going to the cornucopia.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia Munroe- Corncuopia<strong>

I decide to go to the feast, I have very little supplies and it'd be a good time to pick off some other tributes, and avenge Aine's death.

I gather up the little supplies I have and start to walk in the direction I think the cornucopia is, I know that I'm quite near to it.

As I walk I keep wishing and praying that the Careers aren't there already, though knowing them they've been camping there overnight. I know I could probably take on a career, but there are four of them and only one of me.

As I reach the clearing I know that it is good new, the Career aren't there and eight backpacks sit on a table in front of the cornucopia.

I look around for other tributes, though I know that the other remaining tributes aren't much of a threat to me.

The coast seems clear, I check one more time before readying myself to sprint to the cornucopia. My eyes are set on the green bag labelled 7.

I sprint, I don't think I have ever run so far in my life, so far there has seemed to be no sign of other movement, I grab the bag and while I am there, I grab the red one labelled 9 as well.

I sprint back, sighing in relief, no one seemed to see me, I slow down once I reach the tree's again, gasping for breath. It was a long run.

I flop down on the grass, happy that I managed to get my pack, and the tribute's from nine's as well. I know she is tiny, only thirteen. I could easily kill her in a fight.

Suddenly I think I hear something, I whirl around a few times, wondering if it was an animal or if I was just imagining it.

"Who's there?" I ask, but nothing replies.

Then a knife appears out of nowhere, grazing my cheek. I gasp in pain, feeling blood drip off my face, I sit frozen.

"I'm here." A girl says, emerging from behind a bush, a mad grin on her face. I recognise her as the girl from 2, the one who was exceptionally good with knives.

I look around wildly, looking for my axe. Then I remember. I threw it away yesterday because I didn't want to kill anymore.

I stare at the girl, helplessly. I am unnarmed and vulnerable.

"Where's your axe?" The girl asks. "Did you lose it?" She asks again. Then she walks over to my bags. "I see you took nine's bag as well, that was a bit naughty of you!" She says, smiling maliciously.

"To bad you can't fight me, I love a good fight." The girl says, thrusting a knife out. I see her aim and throw.

I don't bother to duck or dodge the knife, nobody will miss me, nobody will remember me. But I refuse to live like this anymore.

Pain is all I feel as the knife lodges itself in me. I gasp and my vision begins to go blurry.

"Is this what you want?" I yell at the sky, my voice beginning to croak. "To watch kids die at the hands of other kids? To destroy innocent lives?" I continue. "Well I think that's-"

I don't get to finish my sentence, my last words were never completed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace Mitten- The Madman<strong>

"Did you get her?" We ask Regan as she returns, we heard a cannon but we weren't sure if it was the girl.

Regan nods. "Right in the chest, she yelled at the sky for a bit but eventually she went," she says. I watch as a hovercraft appears in the sky, to pick up the dead body of the girl from 7.

"Did she put up a fight?" Caelan asks.

Regan shakes her head. "No, she didn't have a weapon and she seemed pretty willing to go." She says.

"Alright guys, I think we should start. Do you remember the plan?" Alyssa asks, disrupting our conversation.

"Yes," we reply in unison, our plan is for Regan and Caelan to go out and grab the packs whilst Alyssa and I keep watch, I think it's a good plan.

"Let's go, good luck." Alyssa says as we crouch behind a bush. Caelan and Regan emerge into the open.

They look around but there is no sign of anyone, so they continue towards the cornucopia, always on the lookout.

They rush forward and grab the packs, there are six of them. One each for the four of us and also the one's labelled 3 and 5.

"Got them!" Regan yells back to us. I turn to face away from them and keep watch to see if anyone is coming from this side.

Suddenly I hear a scream. I whip around to see someone lying on the ground, a sword sticking out of her. It is Regan.

We stare around trying to see who the attacker was, then I notice something. Caelan is gone.

I suddenly spot him emerging from behind the corncuopia, his eyes wild, I wonder what he was really thinking this. whole games A cannon goes off, Regan is dead.

I ready my spear, this will be the longest throw I have ever done, but I have to make it. For Regan.

I'd never imagined having to kill one of my allies, but my spear sail through the air and hits its target, the mad Caelen. The cannon goes off instantly

"Did you get him?" Alyssa asks, her voice shaking. I realise how scared I am, we just lost two of our allies in a matter of minutes.

I look at Alyssa, she eyes me warily and I know what she is thinking. What if I do the same to her?

"I promise I will never do that to you." I say, noticing her eyes filling up with tears. I know she never really liked Caelan and Regan, but still.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Bayers- Five<strong>

I walk around the cornucopia, three bags lie scattered on the ground, the one's the Careers forgot. They ran as soon as the two cannons go off.

The bags are labelled 7, 9 and 5. They forgot mine. I open the packs, mine contains food, one contains an axe and one contains medicine, all the things I need.

I decide to set up camp at the cornucopia, nobody else seems to be here and it's a good spot. I haven't been here since the bloodbath when I ran away.

The sky starts to get dark so I sit down and grab some of the food, it's proper food, not the leaves and berries I've been eating the past few days. It tastes great.

The sky darkens and the anthem plays above me. I stare up at the sky, I heard three cannons today, which was expected considering it was a feat.

The first face to appear is the boy from 1's, I breathe a sigh of relief, a career is dead. I was worried that it'd be me against the careers, I wonder who killed him.

The next face is the girl from 2's. That's surprising, another career dead. Now the only careers left are the pair from four. The last face in the sky is the girl from 7's. She was a tough competitor and I was scared to face her.

"Only five left!" I say to myself, I've made it too the top five.

I'm surprised at who died. I was expecting it to be the boy from 3, the girl from 7 and the girl from 9. The one's from 3 and 9 must not have gone to the feast, like me.

I grab my sleeping bag and start to settle down to sleep, wondering how much longer I'll be in this arena.

* * *

><p>Three deaths today! Which means there are only five tributes left! RIP to Alexia, Regan and Caelan.<p>

1. Favourite POV

2. Were you surprised at the deaths?

3. Expected victor

Trivia: Who died at the feast during the 74th games?


	32. Chapter 32- Day 10

Sorry its taken so long again, I've been really busy with horrible stuff for school. On the bright side I've started reading TMI, is it any good? Anyway here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssa Turner- The Shock<strong>

"I still can't believe what happened yesterday," I say to Jace. And it's true, I couldn't believe Caeland would turn on the Careers and kill Regan.

"I thought you'd be okay with it. You hated Caelan and Regan." Jace replies, matter-of-factly.

"Still! I didn't expect us to kill each other," I retort.

"Whatever, it means there's only five of us left and anyway, haven't you watched past tapes? There's always a Career fight near the end," Jace replies.

"Speaking of final five, why don't we go and see if we can track down any of the other tributes, maybe make it the final four?" Jace continues.

"You seem so calm all of a sudden," I say.

"Yeah, I'm pretty calm. Not much competition left, I was planning on killing Regan and Caelan in their sleep soon anyway," he replies.

"And you weren't planning on killing me?" I ask.

"Nup, you're going to win," he says.

"What? Why am I going to win? What about you? And there's still three other tributes out there," I point out.

"Because I want you to win, so you will. And let's go hunt these three tributes down, then you can win," he replies, standing up and beginning to pack up his supplies. He looks back at me. "Well, are you coming?" He asks.

I stand up and follow him, a smile on my face. It feels good that someone is protecting me, though it's in vain. I don't want to come out of this arena alive.

"It's nice without Regan and Caelan," Jace says as we begin to walk.

"That's a bit mean" I say laughing, though I have to admit, it is true. "Why do you want to let me win anyway?" I ask.

"Because I like you, and you've got a family to look after. My brother's already won so my dad's set up for life. There's no need for me to win," he replies. He's speaking very calmly today for some reason.

Suddenly I sense something, or someone, in the bushes.

"Shhh," I say. "Someone's coming,"

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Bayers- So Close<strong>

I pack up my stuff from the cornucopia, there's no use staying here and who knows, the Careers might come soon. I don't have many supplies, so I manage to carry them all.

I begin to trek through the tree's and bushes, wondering where I should be going. I have no idea how navigate through the forests so I just keep walking. I try to keep quiet but sticks keep snapping under my feet and I keep rustling leaves. I wonder how anyone can manage to sneak through a forest.

Suddenly I think I hear voices. I hear someone laughing, it sounds like a girl, and then a boy speaking. I stay very still, hoping the bush I'm hiding next to conceals me well. I have a horrible feeling that they may be the Careers.

They keep talking so I start to relax a bit, maybe they haven't noticed me. Then I hear the dreaded words.

"Shh, somone's coming," the girl says.

I bite my lip to stop it from trembling, they have found me, and I'm probably going to die. The boy starts to hunt around in the bushes for me.

Suddenly I see his face appear next to mine, he looks at me with pity. I close my eyes, there is no use in trying to do anything, I'm a goner.

Strangely I feel alright with that. I'll be with Ray, and all the other tributes. I'll be someplace where I won't have to worry about getting reaped, or wondering what the Capitol will do next. And the only one's who will miss me are my family.

"It's Luna from 5," the boy says. The girl appears next to him.

She sighs, she sounds like she is tired. But I don't think its anything to do with sleep. I think it's more to do with being sick of the games and killing. I know I'm tired of the games and I want to get out of this damned arena.

"I'm sorry," the girl says. "But there's nothing you can do," she continues. She throws a spear that lands in my stomach.

I feel myself slipping away, I don't feel any pain. I just feel happy. I start to pity the Careers and the two other remaining tributes. They still have to battle through the arena whilst I am free. I am finally at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Jarvis Stark- Final Four<strong>

"Another one's dead," Fawn says as the cannon sounds.

"Let's just hope its a Career, we might have a chance at winning then," I reply.

"Jarvis! It's the final four, we are getting close to escaping this arena. We might win!" Fawn says excitedly.

"I know its the final four, but the others are Careers. We still might not win," I reply. Fawn looks hurt at my words.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic, sorry," she spits out. "We can still win, if we work together. The Careers will probably split up, you know how all they want is glory and whatnot, but if we work together we still stand a chance," she contninues.

I stare up at her. Her deep brown eyes are staring my right in my eyes. She looks so young, over the games I have forgotten that she is only thirteen. I suddenly make up my mind, she has a family, a life back home. Where as I only have a father who ignores me a lot of the time. I decide that we will work together, and then she will be the one to go home.

"Alright, we'll work together," I say, grinning at her. She smiles back and busies herself making dinner.

As we sit and eat dinner the anthem plays in the sky and shows that the girl from 5 was the one who died today. "Damn it, it's not a Career," I say.

"It's still someone down," Fawn points out.

"You know, tomorrow is probably the finale, this time tomorrow- one way or another- we'll be out of this arena," I say as we lie down.

"That's true, its been what? Ten days since we've been in the arena? Wow, ten days," Fawn says, there is a look of wonder in her eyes.

As we settle down to go to sleep I feel happy for some reason. Even though I know that this time tomorrow, I will most likely be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitol Citizen POV-<strong>

"Did you hear that apparently tomorrow's the finale of the games?" My friend Stacia asks.

"Really? Well it is the final four and usually around then the gamemakers start the finale," I reply sadly. I don't want the games to end this year, they've been really interesting and I've enjoyed watching them.

"Who do you think will be victor?" Stacia asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure at the moment, it could be anyone. It could be one of the tributes from 4, though the other alliance seems pretty strong as well," I reply.

"I suppose, I'm actually betting on the girl from 9 winning," my son, Dracius buts in.

I stare at him in surprise. "Why?" I ask.

"Well, she's not like most twelve or thirteen year olds in the game, they usually die in the bloodbath but she's made it to the final four, and she killed the boy from 2 remember? Plus I reckon the gamemakers will try to keep her alive," Dracius replies.

He has a fair point, he's quite smart and seems to have a knack at guessing who the victor's of the games will be.

"I have to disagree, I think it'll be the boy from 4," my daughter Yemelia, says.

"He's probably the dtrongest tribute out of all of them, and his older brothers a victor so they'll be favourites here," she continues.

As Yemelia and Dracius begin to start an argument I turn back to Stacia. "I think it'll be the girl from 4, as Yemelia said the boy from 4's probably the strongest and he's decided to protect her, which means she'll probably win," she says.

"Fair point, but I'd have to disagree with you all and go the boy from 3. He's very smart and I think wits will get you far, especially in the final four," I say.

"Well, lets have a bet!" Stacia says, holding out her hand. "Ten dollars to whoever wins," she says, "and that includes Dracius and Emelia," she continues.

I shake her hand and smile to myself, this finale should be interesting.

* * *

><p>RIP Luna, she was one of my favourite tributes in the games. But sadly she had to go. And we are down to the final four! Exciting! As you've probably figured out from this chapter the next chapter is the finale! Which means you will finally find out who the victor is! Good luck to all the tributes.<p>

1. Favourite POV?

2. Who would you bet on to win?

3. Sad/surprised about Luna's death?

Trivia: Which Hunegr Games character is my favourite (I know its hard but just take a guess!)


	33. Chapter 33- Day 11

And today is the finaleeeeeeee! Who will win? You can skip to the bottom and find out but I'd suggest reading through the whole thing. I hope you enjoy it! I'm very excited, finally the games are over! Sorry I don't really like writing the games, I find they get very repetitive.

* * *

><p><strong>Fawn Anderson- The Four<strong>

I open my eye's to see rays of sunshine, Jarvis is already awake as he is one watch, he sits by the crackling coals of last night's fire, warming his hands.

"You're awake!" He says.

I heave myself to my feet and go and join him next to the fire. "No point having breakfast today," he says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well by the end of today, we will either be dead or a victor, either way we'll be out of this blasted arena," he replies. He's right, I'd almost forgotten that.

"Thank god," I say.

We sit down in silence, contemplating what's going to happen today. I still can't believe that by tonight I'll either have won or be dead.

"What's that?" Jarvis suddenly asks, pointing to something in the distance.

I squint my eyes and see that he is pointing to red flickering flames, its a fire. "Run!" I yell to Jarvis.

My feet pound against the ground as we run away from the fire, the Gamemakers must be trying to get us all together. It's the finale.

"Where are we going?" Jarvis yells.

"I don't know, let's head to the cornucopia," I relpy. So we change our direction and start running towards the cornucopia. It's the finale.

* * *

><p><strong>Jarvis Stark- A Finale<strong>

I duck under a branch as we run closer and closer to the cornucopia, the fire is right behind us but it hasn't reached us yet.

"We're here!" Fawn yells as we arrive at the cornucopia, I see Alyssa and Jace, the Careers, standing on top of the cornucopia. We're going to have to fight.

"Let's split up," Fawn whispers to me.

I nod. "Good luck," I say to her as she runs off, carrying her knife.

I look around to see that the fire has engulfed us and there is no escape, I either have to kill everyone else or die.

Fawn has charged towards Alyssa and they are fighting, so I turn to Jace who is edging on Fawn. I yell and throw my javelin towards him.

He ducks just in time and looks around in surprise, then he spots me and starts running towards me. We start to fight.

We both have throwing weapons so we can't fight hand-to-hand. Jace stares me in the eyes, up close he doesn't look as frightening as how I had percieved him.

We battle, spear against javelin. Jace is very good, and throws his spear with perfect accuracy, but I manage to deflect it.

I look over towards Fawn who is still battling Alyssa, surprisingly it looks equal. Fawn could still survive, she is very good with her knife.

My looking away is my moment of weakness, Jace shoves me over and my javelin clutters to the ground about a metre away from me, I can't reach it.

"I'm sorry Jarvis, but only one person can win," Jace says, looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Fawn, but you can win, I know it," I whisper as Jace throws his spear and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssa Turner- The Fight<strong>

A cannon goes off and I look over to Jace standing over Jarvis' dead body, I am relieved, Jace isn't dead. Fawn yells out in shock, I know that she and Jarvis were allies.

Fawn charges towards me in anger, she is very good with her little knife, I gave up on using my spear and begun to use my knife too, I parry her blow.

She keeps attacking me and I slowly back away as she drives her knife towards me, I am surprised at how good she is.

I back away towards the Corncuopia, I look around to see what Jace is doing, he is hunting around the cornucopia, though I don't know what for.

Fawn keeps driving me back, I am surprised at her strength. Soon I am backed up against the Corncuopia.

"I'm sorry Alyssa, Jace killed my ally so now I have to kill his," Fawn says.

I stare her in the eyes, they are full of fright. She seems scared, but not of me, scared at what she is about to do.

"Did you kill Beau?" I ask her. She nods, I had suspected it might have been her. It would have to be someone small and sneaky, which she definitely is.

"I have to go home. To my family." Fawn says, readying her knife. Though I know she will never stand a chance against Jace.

She stabs, but I manage to move just in time for the knife to bury itself into my leg. I yell out in pain.

Fawn looks in horror at what she has just done. Suddenly something long and silver hurtles towards and strikes her, the cannon goes off.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace Mitten- The Last Two<strong>

"Are you okay?" I yell to Alyssa.

"I'm fine!" She replies. I look over at Fawn's dead body, she looks so small, I can't believe that I killed a thirteen year-old.

We are the last two, it has gone exactly as I planned. Now all I have to do is kill myself and Alyssa will get to go home.

I rush over to her, I see a small silver knife, covered in blood lying a little way from her.

"We're the last two," Alyssa says, as though she is just realising it. I nod sadly.

"And your going to be the victor," I say sincerly. But she shakes her head.

"No Jace, I can't win," she says. I try to protest but she blocks me off. "I'm going to die anyway, Fawn will get her wish, to kill your ally, she stabbed me," she continues calmly  
>"No! Your not going to die! The Capitol can fix you," I say, she has to win, I couldn't live with the guilt of letting Alyssa die.<p>

She shakes her head sadly. "I'm sorry Jace, but even they can't," she says, her breathing slowing down.

"Promise me you'll be a good victor and mentor, don't get drunk, spend your money wisely. And help other kids from our district be victors too, and tell my family that I'll be waiting for them and I'm sorry I couldn't come back," she continues.

I nod, my eyes tearing up, I grab hold of her hand, her breathing becomes slow, and then all of a sudden, it stops.

The cannon goes off.

Bells start to chime, everything begins to go blurry as I realise what has just happened, I have won, I'm going home.

"Congratulations to the victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! Jace Mitten of District 4!" A voice says, booming over the arena.

A hovercraft appears above me and suddenly I forget about everything that has happened. There is only one thing that is important to me.

I'm going home.

* * *

><p>So Jace was the winnner! Were you expecting that? The Games are finally over but there will still be two or three more chapters about the interview and the victory tour.<p>

1. Favourite POV?

2. Were you expecting Jace to win?

3. Favourite part of the Games?

Trivia: Who were the six victors left alive at the end of the Hunger Games series?


	34. Chapter 34- Victor's Interview

Sorry for not updating in a while, I had this chapter finished but then we went away over the weekend to watch the Wallabies play France (rugby fanatic here) so I couldn't. But here it is, its a long one.

* * *

><p>Victor's Interview<p>

Jace Mitten

I open my eyes to see white. For a moment I am confused. Where am I? What happened? Then it all comes back to me.

I was in the games, I won, Alyssa died, I'm going home.

"He's awake!" Someone says joyfully. I sit up and look around the room I am in, it is white with a few white beds on either side, I am the only one in the room though.

A nurse comes over and checks my temperature. I realise I must be in a hospital since I have a lot of machines hooked up to me, pumping things into my body.

"You did very well in the arena," the nurse says. "And your mentor will be in here soon."

Two people walk in. My mentors Annie and Finnick. They are both smiling.

"Congratulations Jace!" Finnick says.

"Thanks Finnick," I reply, talking for the first time. "How king have I been in here for?" I ask.

Finnick shrugs. "Oh not that long, a couple of days. That's nothing compared to most victors, I spent a whole week in the hospital," he says.

"You've got your interview soon so get some sleep", Annie puts in. She never really spoke to me before the games. I'd forgotten about having a victors interview.

I close my eyes and soon I am asleep. I dream of my allies. I'd dreamed of them I lot before but they were all trying to kill me in those. This time we're all at the beach together. Alyssa sits down beside me and we talk. I don't know what about, we just talk.

I wake up suddenly. My eyes cloud up with tears as I remember my allies. I miss them, especially Alyssa, but they are all dead now.

My stylist Polla walks into the room. "Jace!" She squeals excitedly. "You know, this is the first time I've had a victor!" She says.

I am taken into a room to be prepared for my interview. The stylists clean me and try and make me look presentable, which is difficult after spending more than ten days in the arena. By the end I'd actually lost count of how many days I'd spent in there.

"You were brilliant in the arena! Just like a good victor!" Polla says. I didn't want to be good in the arena, that meant killing heaps of people, which I had done.

In the arena I didn't have many regrets about killing. The only aim in the arena is survival. But now that I was alive, I was regretting every kill I made. Jarvis, Caelan, Davy from 7, Declan from 11. There are so many.

"Alright, your done! You have and hour till your interview so you'd better go prepare what you want to say," Polla says. I look at myself in the mirror. I look like I had in the interviews. A sea-green suit, my hair combed back.

"Thanks Polla," I say.

Finnick and Annie come to collect me and prepare me for my interview.

"You just have to say what you think the Capitol wants to hear," Finnick says. "So no saying you regret all the things you did, thank your sponsors do all those sorts of things," he contninues, looking me in the eye.

I nod. "I'll do that," I say.

Finnick checks his watch. "Alright then, we'd better head over to the stage." He says.

I wait nervously as Caesar Flickerman prances around on stage announcing what he thought were the highlights of the games. I'll be on soon.

"And now we have our victor of these fabulous games! Jace Mitten from District 4!" Caesar shout, its my cue to come on stage.

The crowd roars as I walk on, I find myself waving to them as I sit down next to Caesar.

"Congratulations on winning the games Jace, that was an incredible feat," Caesar says. I try to remember what Finnick had told me.

"Thanks Caesar, but I couldn't have won without my allies and of course the sponsors back here in the Capitol." I reply, the crowd roars and I catch Finnick nodding to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes your allies, they were great weren't they. I found myself tearing up at the end when Alyssa died, did any of you feel that?" Caesar asks.

"Yes!" The crowd responds.

Caesar turns back to me. "Yes, Alyssa. She was a great tribute wasn't she? And she was also from District 4. I know all of us back home were sensing a bit of romance," he says.

I am shocked. I wasn't in love with Alyssa. "There wasn't any romance, we wer just friend," I say quickly, and probably ver unconvincingly. Caesar winks at the audience.

"Very well then, you made a total of four kills over the games didn't you? Do you regret them at all?" Caesar asks. Don't say you regret what you did, Finnicks voice rings in my mind.

"Well I am very sorry to them and their families but in the arena, it is survival of the fittest. And I had to kill them to win," I reply, hoping its good enough.

"That's very true, now we are going to play some parts from the games!" Caesar says, the crowd roars again.

The massive television behind me turns on and begins to play. They show scenes from the games, a lot of them featuring me. When I killed Davy, the Careers planning, all my other kills. They also show other scenes. Dylan comforting Harriet as she died, Alexia yelling at the sky, mutts tearing apart Ray, Caelan going mad, Fawn and Alyssa fighting.

I began to cry, at first it is just tears running down my face, but it soon turns into massive sobs into my hand.

"Are you okay?" Caesar whispers to me. I don't reply.

I stand up and walk to the front of the stage. "No I am not okay!" I yell. "Al these people. Dead. Some of them only twelve or thirteen. And just because all of you want stupid entertainment!" I yell, the crowd is silent.

"Jac sit down," Caesar hisses.

"No," I reply. The television is starting to show the tribute profiles. They show Streamer Downs from District 12 first.

"See all these kids, they are dead because of you. Dead! Their families are in mourning, cursing all of the Capitol!" I yell, the screen now shows Horne Redlow from 6.

The crowd is silent as the television continues to play, showing all the tribute. They show Fawn's, her name, district, age, place, and number of kills: 2. The. They show Alyssa. A smile on her face, her dark, wavy hair over her shoulder.

"They are all dead because of you!" I scream at the crowd before running off the stage.  
>"What the hell did you do that for?" Finnick asks, rushing into the room.<p>

"I had to, I had to show them what I really thought. I'm sorry," I reply, my head hanging down, Finnick shakes his head.

"Anyway, you will be returning home tomorrow back to District 4, please keep quiet about all this, just stay in your house and continue life as normal," he continues. Annie whispers something into his ear and his face goes grave.

"Hang on a minute. Jace come with me, I need to tell you something," Finnick says.

I follow Finnick into the next room, wondering what he needs to tell me. I wonder if it is something terrible.

"So, about ten days ago. Something, happened," he tells me

"What was it?" I ask nervously.

"So, it was day two or three of the games and you were seriously injured, we all thought you were going to die but luckily we managed to secure a sponsor. But not everyone knew that you were going to survive. And th-that night, your brother Clive commited suicide." He says.

I stare at him in shock. Clive, dead? "What?" I say. Finnick nods sadly.

"He left a letter but we kept it just in case you won, we haven't read if," he says, handing me and envelope.

I snatch it out of Finnicks hand and run down the corridor, I have no idea where I'm going. I just want to go somewhere quiet. I finally find a tiny store cupboard and lock myself inside. And begin to cry.

So many people dead. All the tributes, Alyssa, Regan, Caelan, Beau. And now Clive, I can't take it anymore.

I just sit and cry for ages, remembering my memories. Clive pushing me on the old swings at the park across the road, us swimming at the beach together. Comforting each other after our mother died. And now he's gone.

I finally calm down enough to open up the letter Clive left.

Dear whoever reads this

My name is Clive Mitten, I am 22 years old, I was the victor of the 67th Games. By the time you read this I will probably be dead.

If the peacekeepers find this just know that I commited suicide. Most people would wonder why. I'm rich, I can escape the district if I wanted to, I have a loving family including two beautiful daughters.

But it was because of my family that I did this. My brother Jace, was District 4's male volunteer for the 72nd Games. I encouraged him to volunteer, thinking he would obviously win. But today, he is about to die.

He's about to die because of me. He always looked up to me, he probably thought that winning the games was very honourable. I thought that too. But now I know that I am wrong. The games are cruel and stupid, Libra my lovely wife, of you are reading this never let Coral and Theta volunteer, never let them get brainwashed by the Capitol's stupidity.

I will miss you all. Libra, Coral, Theta, Jace, my father, my friends. But just know that I am safe now, and away from the horrible place called Panem.

Love Clive.

I fold the letter back up, Clive died because of me. He commited suicide because of me. There is a loud knock in the door.

"Jace? Are you in there?" A voice asks, its Finnick. He pushes open the door. "I'm really sorry," he says.

"It's fine," I mumble.

"Look, I knew Clive as well, I mentored him in his games. It was very daunting, he was a year older than me and so much bigger, we ended up becoming very close friends," he continues.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep. Anyway I suggest you head upstairs and get some sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow to head home," he says.

I nod. Tomorrow I am going home. I follow him back to the rooms we are staying in.

That night I barely sleep, I am thinking about what I said in the interview, it was probably very dangerous. And of course, I am thinking about Clive. There is an aching pain in my chest. I miss him a lot. But slowly I fall asleep.

I wake up, once again I am confused at where I am. Then I remember, I'm going home today. I go out to breakfast, Annie and Finnick are already up, but our escort Grander doesn't seem to be.

"Good morning," Finnick says. I nod to him and take a bowl from a nearby Avox.

I get ready quickly, eager to leave. All my life I dreamed of going to the Capitol one day, but now that I'm here I hate it and want to go home.

Soon I am standing in the entry to our quarters. "It's time to go," Finnick says. Polla embraces me in a hug.

"It was nice to meet you Jace," she says.

"You too," I reply politely, though I never really got to meet Polla, nor did I like her very much.

"Alright, come on Jace," Grander says, he, Finnick and Annie escort me outside and into a car. We are greeted by cheering crowds as we drive to the train station. They appear to have forgotten what I said to them yesterday.

We arrive at the Train Station and I am quickly escorted onto the train, it seems like the Capitol wants me out of there as soon as possible.

The train ride seems to go on for years. I mostly keep to myself in my room, or talk to Finnick, he gives me a lot of lessons on mentoring, since I will be doing that next year. I try to avoid all the televisions as all they seem to show are recaps from the games.

I hear a knock on the door. "Jace, we're here," Grander says. I stand up excitedly and rush down th carriage to the nearest door.

Our train station is right behind the Justice Building so I can step out of the train and walk through the building and come out in the square.

As soon as I walk out onto the platform I am greeted by cheering and applause and yells of. "Jace!" My father, Libra, Coral and Theta run onto the stair to greet me.

I wrap myself around my father. "I missed you so much," I whisper into his ear.

"I missed you too," he says.

"Dd you hear about Clive?" Libra asks, her eyes filling up with tears. I nod sadly and turn towards the crowd agin, waving at them as they cheer.

I spot two people at the front of the crowd, a girl and a boy, they are the only one's not cheering. They look to be about ten and twelve. And they look a lot like Alyssa.

I quickly rush off the stage as the cheering dies down and everyone starts to head home to celebrate having a victor. I walk over to the two kids.

"I'm sorry about Alyssa," I tell them.

The boy shakes his head. "It's not your fault, its the Capitol's. I don't blame you, and I know she would've wanted you to win if she didn't" he says.

I smile at him and walk off to join my family, we walk down the street towards my new home. I have never felt so happy.

* * *

><p>What did you think? There is only one chapter left! The victory tour and here are the questions, there are a lot today!<p>

1. Favourite part of this chapter

2. Saddest Death

3. Happiest Death

4. Least favourite part of the games

5. Favourite part of the games

6. District thou are most looking forward to in the Victory Tour

7. Favourite Bloobath tribute

8. Favourite and Least favourite tribute overall

Trivia: what districts were mentioned in the victory tour in Catching Fire?


	35. The Victory Tour

Last chapter *cries* its he Victory Tour and took me ages to write because it is so long. But I hope it was worth writing and I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The Victory Tour<strong>

**Jace Mitten- Was it worth it?**

I wake to a knock on my door. "Jace, you in there? Its time to get up, your stylists will be here very soon" my father says.

The Victory Tour, possibly the worst part of winning the games. For two weeks I do nothing but apologise for killing parents children, which I regret so much. What a nightmare. I quickly pull on some clothes and rush downstairs for breakfast.

Libra, my sister-in-law is cooking something on the stove. Her two daughters Coral and Theta stand next to her. "Good morning Jace, do you want some bacon?" She asks, showing me some of her brilliantly cooked bacon.

Libra moved in with my father and I after I won the games, she was married to my older brother Clive, also a victor. However he committed suicide soon after I entered the games, leaving his pregnant wife and two young daughters behind.

There's a knock on the front door and a slide my plate of bacon away from me to go open it. Theta follows behind me, hiding behind my leg.

I open the door to find my prep team standing there. "Jace!" My stylist Polla squeals as she throws her arms around me, "We're here to get you ready for your Victory Tour!" she says excitedly.

They all trail in and another one of my stylists, Kaky says "We have exactly three hours to have you looking fabulous before you go on the train".

"Where are you going, Uncle Jace?" Theta asks me.

"Uncle Jace just has to go away for a while, but you'll still get to see him on TV." I say, crouching down beside my niece. Since Clive died I've sort of adopted Theta and Coral as my own daughters. Neither of them really understand what happenned.

Theta nods and leaves the room leaving just me and my stylists, "Well, lets get too work" Polla says.

Three hours later I am cleaned and dressed and look "perfect" according to my stylists.

"Your ready! And just in time, the train is going to leave very soon!" Polla says excitedly.

I return to my family in the kitchen. "Well, I guess I'm have to go now, I'll see you in two weeks," I say.

They take it in turns to hug me. "We'll watch you on TV, try and have a bit of fun, I've always wanted to see what the other districts are like," Libra says.

I nod and wave goodbye to them as I follow Polla out the door. We walk down the street in the Victor's Village. Being the twelfth victor, my house is right at the end of the row. Across from me is Annie Cresta's house and next to mine was Clive's. They always keep the Victor's houses after their owners have died in remembrance.  
>"Here they come!" Grander, my escort, says as we walk into the train station. He and my mentors Annie and Finnick are coming with me on the Victory Tour. There is also a camera crew to film me on the tour.<p>

"Hello Grander, hello Finnick and Annie," I say as we approach them.

Grander shakes my hand. "Long time no see." He says, winking at me, I wink back.

We board the train, it is the exact same one that took me to the Games. I suddenly feel like I am going back to the games again.

"So our first stop is District 12, then we will go to 11 and so on. But we will skip District 4 and go straight to 3. Then we will go to the Capitol," Grabder says. I knew what would happen but it still makes me sad that I won't be able to say anything about Alyssa.

* * *

><p><strong>District 12<strong>

The train pulls up at the station in District 12 and we get out. I look around, the buildings are small, everything is dirty, it doesn't seem like the best district.

"Now, do you remember what you have to say?" Grander asks me. We'd been through the procedure almost ten times on the train.

"Yes Grander!" I say exasperently.

I am taken down a street toward the Jutice Building and District square. It is a lot smaller than ours back in 4.

"We're ready," the camera-man says as he finishes adjusting his camera. I gulp as I walk towards the door that leads to the platform.

"Good luck, you'll do fine," Finnick whispers to me.

I push open the doors and walk out onto the stage. There is loud applause for me. I look out at the platforms. Two families stand there. On the left hand side in front of a picture of Stremer Down's, stand his parents and a younger girl who is probably his sister. On the other side in from of the picture of Maia stand just two parents.

I walk to the microphone. "Hello District 12." I start. "My name is Jace Mitten and I am here today to say sorry," I continue. I am not doing what Grander told me to do, I am dong what I want to do.

"I am sorry for your losses. I never really met either Streamer or Maia but I saw them. They both seemed like great tributes and even more amazing people. I was sad to see them go," I say.

I turn towards Streamers family. "Streamer was a great tribute. He saw the games for what they really were and I admire him for that, I am sorry he didn't last very long but I doubt he would've wanted to," I say. "And Maia, she seemed so innocent, not wanting to kill. They both saw the games in a different perspective from how I saw them. They saw them the right way."

The crowd applauds again when I finish, but this time it sound much louder and more enthusiastic. I see,ed to have pleased them.

One down, ten to go.

* * *

><p><strong>District 11<strong>

"This time, you will do what it says and not just make it up on the spot," Grander says, he had been very angry at me after the District 12 tour.

First we are taken on a tour of the fields. District 11 is agriculture so everywhere you look there are fruit trees or vegetable patches. It looks very beautiful.

"Alright Jace, its time for your speech, do what Grander said," Finnick says as we arrive outside the Justice Building. It is massive, much bigger than the one in 12 and there seem to be way more Peacekeepers.

I walk out onto the stage again. The crowd before me is massive, nearly double the size at District 12. I stare at the families again. On Lillian's side there are her two parents, her older brother and her younger brother and sister. On Declan's side stand what look like his parents. But they don't look very happy to be here.

I cough before I begin my speech. I begin the same way as I did in 12. "Hello District 11. My name is Jace Mitten from District 4 and I am here to say sorry," I say. I grin to myself as I imagine Grander at the moment.

First I address Declan's family. When I speak I ignore the rest of the crowd and just focus on them. "Declan was a great tribute and I feel terrible knowing that it was my ally that killed him," I say, though I am lying.

"It was in self-defence that we killed him and in my opinion he was happier. I don't know what happened to him in the arena but if I were him, I would've wanted to be out out of my misery," I say. I honestly never liked Declan much, the only time I saw him in the arena he was mad.

"And Lillian. She was only thirteen, she shouldn't have died, she was too young, but she was brave. If I was thirteen I wouldn't have the strength to do any of the things she did," I say. My only aim is to try and comfort the families.

A tear wells up in my eye and drops onto the piece of paper in front of me. "And I'm sorry," I manage to choke through. I can see Lillian's older brother weeping into his mother's shoulder.

Like in District 12, the audience applauds and I am taken off stage.

"You idiot, next time just do what the sheet says," Grander says angrily as I walk back into the Justice Building.

But I swear I hear Finnick chuckling in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>District 10<strong>

It's the third day and the third district. After my other two performances I feel like the tour is going well so far. I don't want to be one of those Careers who is happy to have an and killed names of tributes.

"Jace, come on, we have to leave in fifteen minutes," Grander yells. He has barely spoken to me since I said my speech in 11.

District 10 looks like a mixture of 11 and 12. The people look poor and the conditions of living are bad. It's very agriculturally based like 11. There are paddocks full of cattle. But like 12 there aren't many Peacekeepers.

Like in 11 I am taken for a tour around the district. It is quite boring, just endless paddocks of cattle. Then I am taken to the Justice Building.

I walk out onto the stage again. A crowd of people stare at me. In front of Sable's picture stand four adults. Two older ones who look like her parents and two younger one's who are probably her sisters. One of them is holding a newborn baby. Sable probably never got to know the baby.

I notice the mayor isn't on the stage. When I look out into the crowd I see why. He is standing with his wife and three daughters in from of Ralph's picture.

I clear my throat. "Hello District 10. My name is Jace Mitten from District 4, the victor of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games," I say. The crowd keeps staring at me and no one makes a sound.

"I regret everything I did in the games. Killing children, battling like I was in a war. And then surviving with the guilt of doing all these things," I say.

"I never really knew Sable or Ralph. But I am sure that they were great people and I am sorry that they died. Ralph was only fourteen, he shouldn't have died. And Sable, though she died in the bloodbath, I'm sure she would've gone far," I say.

The crowd applauds and I am taken of stage again. I am finding it hard talking about tributes I never really knew.

* * *

><p><strong>District 9<strong>

I am beginning to get into a routine. Get up, get ready for the day, go on a tour of the district and then say my speech to the citizens. Today is no different.

District 9 is the grain district, so I am taken and shown all the wheat fields. It looks a lot like 10 and both districts are very similar.

I am taken into the Justice Building again and taken onto a stage in the District square. I look over at Sander's family, his parents and brother and sister stand there solemly. On the other podium stand Fawn's big family. Her parents, four sisters and one brother, so many people affected by her death.

"Hello District 9. I'm not here to gloat about winning the games, or say something about the Capitol. I am here to say sorry," I begin.

"Sander, I never spoke to him but I saw him in the Training Centre. He was fourteen and was reaped into the games, yet I saw him smiling, and I saw him happy. I admired him for that," I say, I swear I see Sander's younger brother smiling at me.

"And Fawn. God, she was probably the bravest thirteen year-old I've ever seen," I say, tears rolling down my face. "And I killed her. And I'm sorry, I am so so sorry. She was smart, talented and brave. I'm sorry that she died," I finish, more tears rolling down my face.

The second-oldest girl standing on Fawns podium, who I saw glaring at me before, now faintly smiles at me.

"These were two amazing tributes, they were so young but so brave. Thank-you District 9 for your brilliant tributes." I continue.

There is applause for, the crowd but I am angry. Not at the citizens but at the Capitol. "It isn't your fault these kids are dead, it isn't mine, it isn't any other districts fault. It is the Capitol's fault that all these people are dead," I say, raising my voice.

The crowd begins to cheer and I am pulled off stage. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Grander hisses in my ear.

But I am not scared at what he says. I am proud of myself for voicing my opinion to the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>District 8<strong>

"Any funny business and I will kill you Jace. I'm probably going to be demoted because of you. Just say what the sheet says," Grander tells me as I prepare to walk onto the stage again.

I roll my eyes at him. "I will okay." I sigh.

I walk onto the stage. I and suprised by the crowd, District 8 seems almost as big as 11, and they are all gazing up at me, not making a sound.

I take a deep breath and walk over to the microphone that has been set up. I look at the families. Harriet's family consists of her parents, two brothers and a little sister. Dylan's family is just his father and sister.

"Um, Hello District 8. I'm Jace Mitten, the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games," I start.

I wonder whether I should do what Grander said or follow my heart. I decide that I like my heart better than I like Grader.

"I am sorry for your losses," I say. "Dylan and Harriet were brilliant tributes and even better people, though I never really got to know them I saw them." I continue.

"I saw Harriet in the training centre. She was smart, making allies with people her own age and training hard. And Dylan was a great tribute as well," I say. I wonder whether I should tell the crowd a story.

"When I was in the arena, my allies sent me to look around our camp and see if anyone was there. I came across Dylan and Harriet. Harriet was injured, she was lying on a log and I could see that she wasn't going to survive. And I saw Dylan, he was holding her hand like he was comforting her. Though it was very late at night, he hasn't slept. I admire him too much for that," I say, telling my story. When I saw Dylan and Harriet that night it broke me.

"Harriet soon passed away and all day I thought about Dylan, I wondered how sad he must be. I think they were more the allies. They were friends," I say, tearing up.

The crowd cheers as I finish. I smile at them and wave as I walk off stage.

"That was brilliant," I hear someone say quietly. I turn and see Annie in the shadows, I have barely seem her all tour and she hasn't spoken.

"Thanks Annie," I reply happily.

* * *

><p><strong>District 7<strong>

Grander is refusing to talk to me. He keeps going on about how he's going to be demoted and maybe lose his job. I almost start to feel bad for him. Almost.

We are in District 7, so far it seems like the nicest district too me. I could imagine spending all day working in the depths of the forest. It was a very pretty district, little villages sprouted up here and there in the trees. There was also a main town where I would say my speech.

I find that I was beginning to enjoy myself on the tour. A lot more than I thought I would. It seemed like I was finally making amends for what I had done in the arena.

"Are you ready?" Finnicks asks me as I prepare to walk onto stage. I nod nervously.

I push open the doors onto the stage and am shocked by what I see on the podiums. On Alexia's I just see one sad-looking man who must be her father. But on Davy's I see no one.

"I am sorry District 7," I say, skipping the introductions. "For the losses of Alexia and Davy," I continue. I look across at Davy's picture, I killed him. And I regret it so much.

"They were great tributes and brilliant people. I know that. I'll start by talking about Alexia. She was brave, I watched her reaping, she volunteered to save a little girl. I saw her in the bloodbath, killing a tribute to defend her ally. I saw her in a fight with us trying her hardest to save another ally." I say, looking directly at her father.

"She was talented. I saw her with the axe, she got a training score of 8 which was amazing, I believe she could've won and I feel terrible that it was my ally that killed her," I say.

"And Davy. Wow, he was the youngest and smalles tribute in the arena but he had the biggest heart. At the age of 12 he was reaped I felt so sorry for him when I watched him on the reaping recap I felt so sorry for him. And I feel so sorry for killing him. I don't know why I did it and I regret it so much," I say.

I look down into the crowd, right up the front staring at me is a boy Davy's age. I watch as he mouths 'thank-you' to me, maybe he was one of Davy's friends. And maybe I broke him inside by killing his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>District 6<strong>

District 6 reminds me lot of District 8. Big factories, small houses, apartment blocks everywhere. A lot of people packed into a small district.

Its on Day 7 that I begin to get homesick, I wonder if my family is back home, watching me on television, I wonder if they approve of what I am saying.

I walk onto the platform in their square. Honestly I barely remember the District 6 tributes, they both died early, so I decide to read from the cards with little bits put it.

"Good Morning District 6. I'm here today to talk about Horne Redlow and Kasi Forman, the District 6 tributes," I say, reading from the cards.

"They were both excellent tributes who should be admired for what they achieved," I say, the cards are crap. "But I am sure that they will also be missed by their families back home," I continue.

I look up at the families. On Horne's side stand his parents and two brothers, on Kasi's stand her parents and three older siblings. One of them is carrying a little boy.

I decide not to read from the cards anymore. "I am sorry about both these deaths. Both these tributes were young, only fourteen, they shouldn't have died. I know Horne was a great person, he made an ally and they supported each other and Kasi was very talented. They will both be missed," I say. The audience applauds and I walk off stage.

"Thank God that's over I had no idea what to say," I say to Finnick and Grander as I walk off.

Finnick rolls his eyes. "At least you didn't have two districts where both tributes died in the bloodbath, they're hard to talk about," he says.

"You read for, the cards!" Grander says approvingly. It's the first time he's spoken to me in three days.

* * *

><p><strong>District 5<strong>

"Luna and Ray, these should be easier to talk about than Horne and Kasi," I say. Grander has given me cards again but I doubt I'll talk from them.

"Alright, it's time to go," Grander says. I open the doors and walk out.

As usual I look at the families. They look very different. Ray's family looks poor and beaten out, his father is in a wheelchair. He also has two little siblings. On Luna's side stands her parents and little sister. I notice that Ray's and Luna's sisters keep giving each other comforting smiles.

"Ray and Luna. They were two of the very best tributes in the arena," I begin. "I have to admit I was very surprised by them. Luna made it to the Final 5 and Ray was surprisingly very talented."

"They were allies and I don't think there were closer allies in the arena then those two. They were brave, Ray protected Luna with his life, he died for her," I say, according to the footage from the Games, Ray had purposely tripped and let himself get attacked by mutts so they wouldn't notice Luna.

"And I have never admired someone so much, I doubt I could do that. And Aluma was a brilliant tribute, she was smart, surviving to the final 5, but by then I think even she knew she couldn't go on much longer," I continue.

"Thank-you so much for your brave and wonderful tributes District 5," I say. The crowd cheers but I ignore that.

I am just happy that the little boy standing in front of Ray's picture is smiling at me, he is the splitting image of Ray. I smile back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>District 3<strong>

"Thank god there are only three more districts left," I say to Finnick.

"And then the Capitol!" Grander reminds me. I groan, I am not ready to go back to the Capitol yet. It's too soon and I just want to go home.

"Alright lets go," Finnick finally say. We are first taken for a tour. District 3 is a lot like 5 with many science labs and factories everywhere.

Afterwards I am taken to the Justice Building. Suprisingly Grander doesn't hand me cards, I think he's give up on any hope of me using them.

I walk out onto the stage. District 3 is a relatively small district, not nearly as big as 8 or 11. In front of Jarvis' podium stands a man, probably his father and in front of Marie's stands her mother and younger brother.

"Hi District 3, I'm Jace Mitten from District 4." I begin. "Marie and Jarvis were both great tributes, though Marie died in the bloodbath I think she could've made it far," I say.

"You know, sometimes I wish that I had died in the games. The days when I can't get out of bed because I am too overcome by guilt at what I did, sometimes I wish that I didn't have to live witht hat guilt," I say.

"Jarvis and Marie were two very smart tributes. Jarvis made it to the final 4, a great achievement," I say. "You should be proud of these two tributes, and honour their memory," I say, finishing up. The crowd claps and again I am taken off stage.

* * *

><p><strong>District 2<strong>

"This should be easy for you," Finnick says. He's right, District 2 were my allies so I will have lots to talk about.

"Yeah," I agree quietly. After today I only have to visit District 1 and then the Capitol.

District 2 is nothing like how I imagined it. It is overshadowed by a massive mountain which I think people work in. Like District 7 it is comprised of many small towns and a bigger town.

I am taken to the bigger town to say my speech. District 2 should be easy as the citizens will be proud of what their tributes achieved.

"Hello District 2. I am here today to honour the memory of two of my brilliant allies. Beau and Regan," I say. Both families are smiling at me, except and older girl standing on Regans platform who isn't even looking.

"Beau was possibly the strongest tribute in the arena, he achieved a score of 10, the highest score, and he made two kills. Regan was a brilliant tribute, she achieved an amazing score of 9 and was in my opinion the most vicious tribute in the arena," I say.

"They were both very valuable allies and should be honoured at what they did in the arena. In fact I am sure Regan could've made it home if our ally hadn't betrayed us, she was very resourceful and her knife-throwing skills were excellent. Thank you for my amazing allies, I couldn't have won without them," I say. The crowd cheers and I walk off stage agin.

I am very relieved. There is only one district left.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

"Last one Jace, I'm sure you can do it," Grander says to me.

I nod, its the last one and Caelan was my ally so it should be easy. But I am still very nervous. But I think I can do it. I walk onto the stage.

"Hello District 1, the home of two amazing tributes Caelan and Aine." I begin, on both podiums stands just their parents.

"Caelan was one of my most valuable allies in the arena, I doubt I could've made it far without him. And I really regretted having to kill him. I'm sorry," I say.

"Aine was amazing, she wasn't a Career and I didn't think she had trained at all. But she still managed to score a 7. She lasted long in the arena and did a great job," I say.

"So thank-you so much for your amazing tributes, my ally and possibly my biggest competition in the arena," I finish, the crowd cheers and I walk off stage again. It is fis lily over, I have visited all the Districts. All that's left is the Capitol.

Finnick and Grander walk up to be discussing something. "We have bad news," Grander says. "Your trip to the Capitol has been cancelled, they don't want you there," he says.

I grin. It means the Victory Tour is over, it means I can go home. It means I can forget.

* * *

><p>So, a succesful Victory tour. For the districts anyway not the Capitol. So what did you think? I hope it didnt get too repetitive, I had a hard time writing it. And here are the final questions:<p>

1. Favourite District

2. Favourite Quote

3. What did you like best about this story

4. What did you think of this chapter?

As that was the final chapter for this sTory I'd like to say thank-you. Writing this story and getting 169 really positive reviews has inspired me to write. I now want to become an author. I'd like to thank the following people:

**Hermy Bee, coolcattime** and **Enelya Arcamenal**: You guys are my biggest Reviewers. Thank you so much for your really helpful and positive feedback. You guys inspired me to write. Thanks for your amazing tributes and I look forward to writing about your other tributes in my next SYOT!

**The Songs of Felines** and **semperfi71**: You guys come second in most reviews! So thanks so much for your tributes and lovely reviews.

**Aranwen, David12341** and **Jesseknocks**: Thanks so much guys for your great tributes, and thanks for reading and reviewing this story.

**7oaks302**: My little sister, thanks for giving great input into this story and giving me ideas for it. Also thanks for your four great tributes.

**JaylenFeliciano**: Even though you didn't have a tribute in these games thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot!

**lalala114** and **Bubba Keith**: Thanks for your great tributes and reviews

**Foreveryoung** and **Guest**: Thanks for your brilliant tributes, they really helped in the games.

Well I guess that wraps things up. I'll see you in my next story!


End file.
